Pitchi Pitchi Guardian
by anjeez929
Summary: What happens when Lucia doesn't exist and Hippo takes her place. Now Kaito is dead, Hippo didn't realize Hanon is the Mizuiro Pearl Princess, Rina calls Yuuri a demon and... Core!Frisk? Rated K because I don't know.
1. Characters list

Pitchi Pitchi Guardian is a Mermaid Melody AU where Hippo takes the role of Lucia because of a bug that made her non existent in this universe. Inspiration from Name the Fallen AU.

Warning Contains spoilers. Without saying any spoilers, here is a quick review of the roles

Hippo Nanami is the Pink Pearl Guardian Princess who saved Yuuri Pandorin's Life. If he reveals his penguin form or his guardian form to humans, he'll become bubbles, just like when mermaids reveal their identity to humans. Hanon Hosho remains the same but Rina Touin suspects that Yuuri might be a Water Demon ruled by a guy named Gaito. Gaito lost two people seven years ago and is up for revenge. His team consist of the Dark Lovers; Izuru, Eriru and Maria. Also, Karen Ryuhyo joins the team and actually sticks with them. Also there is Core!Frisk. She remains the same. And Eriru plays a slight role in this story.

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

This better list of characters contain several spoilers.

Main Characters

Hippo Nanami(Role: The Protagonist)-Replacement For L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝. He is the Pink Pearl Guardian Prince of the North Pacific. He saved Yuuri's life seven years ago. In this universe, Hippo will also turn into bubbles if he reveals his true self.

Yuuri Pandorin(Role: The love interest)-Replacement of Kaito. She used to be a water demon until seven years before the story where she lost her memory. She now is a roller-skater. In episode 14, she found out she had dark powers when encountering Maria.

Hanon Hosho(Role: The friend)-The Aqua Pearl Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic. Hippo didn't know she was a mermaid princess until episode 9.

Izuru(Role: The Water dragon woman(Until Episode 24))-Water demon who used to be one of the dark lovers. She is the master of the Black Beauty girls and now has the role of the Black beauty Master. Still makes water dragons

Gaito(Role: The Villain)-The king of Panthalassa. He created the dark lovers as well as Yuuri. He lost her, as well as his brother Kaito, seven years before the story.

Eriru(Role: The spinning Girl with MPD(Until episode 11))-A water demon who spins a lot. In episode 10 when she stole Rina's shell locket after she died, only to be worsen when she accidentally wished for it to be useful. After that, She is now known as Erin, the Green Pearl Demon Princess. She gained a new role and a role that is not in the Original, the Water demon princess.

Rina Touin(Role:The cold hearted)-The former green pearl Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic. She was the first to figure out Yuuri was a water demon. She was proved right when Yuuri started playing the piano in episode 4. Hippo and Hanon turned against her that time. She continued to follow the duo until episode 10 when she accidentally revealed her secret identity.

Karen Ryuhyo(Role: The fourth mermaid)-The Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess of the Southern ocean. She joined the team in episode 28. Didn't know about Noel until episode 27

Core!Frisk(New Role: the mystery girl)-A girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in episode 25.

Minor Characters

Nikola Nanami(Role: The Older sister)-She is the older sister of Hippo.

Tarou Mitsuki(Role: The Piano Player)-A piano player who is Hanon and Sara's love interest. Was the reason for Sara destroying her kingdom.

Maria(Role: The Ice Girl)-Water demon who is one of the dark lovers.

Meru(Role: The Loli demon(Temporarily))-A South Atlantic Mermaid who is a Dark Lover from episode 18-24.

Sara(Role: The evil mermaid)-The Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean. She is Gaito's lover. She also caused the tidal wave that killed Kaito.

L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝(New role: The goner Girl)-Does not exist in this universe. Also known as Goner!Lucia.

Kaito(New role: The fallen Brother)-Died seven years ago at a boat accident which was caused by Sara.

Sheshe(Role: The older Black beauty girl)-One of the Black Beauty sisters.

Mimi(Role: The younger Black Beauty girl)-One of the Black Beauty sisters.

Noel(Role: The twin)-The Indigo Pearl Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean.

Coco(Role: The Cassanova)-The Yellow Pearl Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific.


	2. Episodes 1-3

Episode 1: Tears of a Guardian

(I copy the Mermaid Melody Universe)

**Error: File not found**

Gaster: ︎Huh...

**Roles[Hippo]=Protagonist**

**Create Item=Key Pendant**

**Remove Character=Yuuri memories since [07/07/1995]**

**Roles[Yuuri]=Love Interest**

**Error: Character=Kaito already have role=Love interest**

**Change role?**

Gaster: Yes

**Roles[Kaito]=Fallen Brother**

Me: Start!

**Warning: Item=Pink Pearl Corrupted**

**Continue?**

Me: Yes

* * *

Seven years ago, a penguin swam above water to see a ship. He started singing a song. "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete" Meanwhile, a girl was swimming around the ship. She heard the voice and discovered it was a penguin. Just then, a ten story tall wave came crashing down on the ship. A boy fell down but the penguin didn't want to save him. He cared for only the girl. The penguin brang the girl to an inlet. He tried to wake her up but with no avail. He held up his key pendant, containing a pink, corrupted pearl. The girl woke up. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was a tidal wave and..." She looked at the penguin. "You saved me..."

**POV=Hippo**

I am Hippo, the guardian prince of the North Pacific. Seven years ago, I gave away my pearl to a girl I save. Today is the day I start looking for it. "Well then, I'll be going!" "Please wait, Hippo-sama" said one of my subjects. "Why" I said. "You don't need to leave so quickly!" another mermaid said. "That's right" said her younger sisters, though not at the same time. "Why?" I argued, "Aren't you the ones who said I leave today?" "To leave in such a big storm is rather impulsive..." said the mermaid. "That's right" repeated her younger sisters. "Are you sure you can find your pearl in this storm?" "With this Pearl radar, It'll be a cinch!" I exclaimed, "Just leave everything to me!" I left for the surface. I thought to herself, "Above ground... I wonder if I'll be able to meet her." When I reached the surface, I watched the rising sun. "I've finally arrived, the world of humans." I said. I then transformed into a Human with golden blonde hair. "Alright! I'll do my best!"

I found the place I needed to stay, the Pearl Piari. It is run by a mermaid from my kingdom. Nikora Nanami. I adopted the name "Hippo Nanami" since she would be my sister. I walked inside. There was a corridor leading up to a cafe. A set of stairs was on the right side and a reception on the left, Although there wasn't anyone there. I heard voices coming from the door on the right. "'It's coming. It's coming' says the crystal ball." "Really? And the pearl she lost?" I recognised the voices as Nikora and Madame Taki, the Pearl Oyster fairy and a fortune teller. I noticed a security camera. I heard Taki gasped. "This is..." she said "Guardian Prince Hippo of the North Pacific!" "But look, Hippo is right here!" said Nikora. She opened the door. "What's up with your fortunes lately?" The camera turned to face Nikora. "What this?" Madame Taki said, "Lady Nikora is in the crystal Ball this time." Nikora shuddered. "The fortune is that she'll get angry now!" Sapphire snapped "OF COURSE! THAT'S NOT A CRYSTAL BALL, THAT'S A SECURITY MONITOR!"

"ugh, Jeez." said Nikora as she closed the door. "You too, Hippo. Stop spacing out and help out!" "Umm, yes, Nikora-san!" I said. I had trouble doing the chores but five hours later, I was done. "ahh, I'm pooped." I sighed. Nikora walked up behind me and said "Nice job!" You can rest for today!" "Really?" Nikora winked. "Onee-san has times when she is nice."

I jumped into the bathtub. I was cranking the bubble maker when I heard the Pearl Radar beep. I can't believe it! That was the first time It had a strong reaction! I decided to look first thing tomorrow.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was rollerskating when I saw a cute boy. I walked up to him. He had the same aura as the penguin who saved me seven years ago. "Umm... Have I... met you before?" he asked. I didn't know what to say so I said "Are you asking me out?" "Ahh! No! NO!" "Well that's fine..." I said, "If you like me, come to this rink again next Sunday! There's a skating competition" I winked. "I'll be waiting" The boy blushed. "I'M NOT INTERESTED!" He ran away. I grabbed my pendant. It was the only clue to my past. I had put the pearl the penguin gave to me seven years ago in it. I sighed. "It couldn't be!"

The first day at school. I saw the boy I met at the rink. "Ahh! The guy form this morning!" He looked like he had trouble reading the table so I asked "What's your name?" "My name?" he said, "Hippo Nanami" I went up to the table. I noticed the boy's in the same class as me! "You're in the same class as me." I said, "Whacha doing? We'll be late for homeroom" "okay." said the boy.

**POV=Hippo**

I sat at the seat next to the girl. "To be in the same class is SUPER coincidental!" the girl said. "uhh, yeah." I replied. "You'll come to the competition on Sunday right?" the girl said. I just said "Hn? uhh. err..." "Come!" she insisted. Just after that, I was interrupted by a blur haired girl. "Hey Nanami-san!" she said, "I'm Hanon Hosho. Call me Hanon, okay?", "Can I call you Hippo?" "Uhh, yeah." I replied. "Are you close with Yuuri-san?" Hanon asked. I blushed as I shook her head. "You're going to the skating competition to cheer for him, right?" Hanon asked. I, again, said "Hn? uhh. err..." "You're worried about Yuuri-san, right?" "That's not true!" Then a group of guys noticed me. "Who's that?" "She was talking with Yuuri-san." "I'm envious..." I thought to myself "She's Pretty popular!" "You better be careful..." Hanon said, "If you're aiming for her, you'll have a lot of rivals!" "That's why I'm telling you I'm not!" Hanon stood up. "Okay, I'll tell you how to get girls!" she said. We tried a bunch of outfits, took a selfie, posed against a mannequin, and went out for Ice Cream. We then arrived at a jewelery store. "Hippo, you need to be more fashion conscious." said Hanon, "Ah. Isn't this one cute?" "Yeah!" I said, "Hmmm, what should I get?" Hanon noticed something. She said "Oh, by the way, you're wearing a cute pendant." Dang! I forgot the reason I came to the human world in the first place! "Sorry, Hanon-san. I just remembered something. See ya!" I then left. At the hotel, I prepared for Sunday. I picked up my Pearl Radar. Hang on. My pearl radar? I thought I brought it with me. Oh well.

Sunday. The announcer announced "Unbelievably, this beautiful beach was beset by torrent conditions until everything cleared up today! Perfect rollerskating weather!" I was reading my Pearl radar. I noticed something "The Pearl's reaction is considerably high..." "What's that?' said Hanon. "Nothing!" We looked around. "I wonder where the target is." Hanon said. Then, a bunch of girls came up. "You sure are cute!" one of them said, "Cheer us on!" "How about we go play around after the competition?" another one said. I tried to leave but one of the girls halted me. "You could at least talk to us a little!" said that girl. Just then, Yuuri strangled that guy's hand. "It's last years champion!" the girl said "They're with you? Sorry!" Then the group left. "Yuuri-san." I thought, "Could it be that you were protecting me just now?" "You sure are looking cute! Except those clothes." Yuuri said. I blushed. Then the announcer said "Participating athletes, please gather at the reception gate." Yuuri looked at me, "Then, I'll let you see a cool show!" "YOU PERVERT!" Hanon nudged me. "You did it, Hippo!" She said "You scored a point!" "I'm telling you, that's not it!" I cried.

**POV=Izuru**

I felt a pearl reaction. "I found it! I found it!" he said, "The one who rules the ocean... that brilliance!" I caused a wave, the person holding the pearl fell down. Unfortunately, it wasn't a mermaid Princess. Although, she was holding the pearl in a pendant.

**POV=Hippo**

A storm came. "Oh no, This storm..." said Hanon. "Oh no. The storm!" "the weather has suddenly changed" said the announcer. We stared at the wave. "Yuuri..." I said knowing what I had to do. I jumped into the water which was connected directly to the ocean. I, in penguin form, dashed to where Yuuri is. "Where are you, Yuuri-san?" I thought. I noticed an underwater storm of rocks and sand. "What's that?" A water demon suddenly appeared, holding Yuuri. "You came." said the demon. "Yuuri-san!" I wailed, "Who are you? Gimme back Yuuri-san!" "Are you the owner of this pearl?" said the demon. "Pearl?" I said. I noticed a pendant with a pearl on it. "That's my pearl!" I thought, "So, she was Yuuri-san after all! She's been taking good care of my pearl all this time!" "Guardian Prince" said the demon, "I've been waiting for you! To make you and your pearl my own!" He summoned a water dragon. Yuuri woke up. "That voice is... That penguin from that time?" The pearl on her pendant began to shine. Yuuri threw the gem towards me. "Take it!" "What are you doing!?" the demon shouted. The pearl transformed into a microphone. I transformed into my guardian form. I was then surrounded in a ball of light. "Why am I in my guardian form?" I said to myself. Just then, a voice popped into my mind. "_Sing. Sing, prince!_" "Who... Who is it?" I said. Just then, a song started playing. A song I heard seven years ago... "This song... is the one I sang often when I was a child!" "What are you planning on doing?" said the water demon, still holding on Yuuri. She released Yuuri from her grip and Summoned a water dragon. I announced, "Pitchi Pitchi voice live start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower pitch!" I cried. "So this is the Pearl' power!" the demon said to herself. "How about an encore!" I added. The water demon grunted. "Next time this won't happen!" She popped out of the scene. "Oh, she disappeared..." I said, "So this is the Pearl's power!" I stared the microphone.

**POV=Hanon**

I was walking across the pier when I saw a Pink Pearl Guardian trying to wake Yuuri up. "Yuuri-san, please wake up!" she said. It was Hippo! Yuuri opened her eyes. "Yuuri-san!" "You're the penguin from that day..." Yuuri said "I've been saved by you again..." "No, thanks to you, I was saved today..." said Hippo. "You were crying then too" Yuuri added. "Finally... Finally we meet!" cried Hippo as he hugged Yuuri. I saw the radar he was holding at the competition. I noticed two dots, one where he was supposed to be and another where I was supposed to be. "As I thought, Hippo is one too." I said. I held up my pendant, containing a blue pearl. "Those two are dangerously close..." I said, "If by chance Hippo confesses to a human..."

* * *

Episode 2: What are these feelings?

**POV=Hippo**

The next day at school, Yuuri came up to me "Yo!" "Yuuri-san!" "Thank's for yesterday!" Yuuri said, "You were the one who called the rescue squad, right?" "Uh, yeah, I did!" I said. Yuuri stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Um... oh yeah! The spring Festival starts today..." said Yuuri. "Spring Festival?" "Wanna go together?" asked Yuuri. I blushed. "I'll show you an inlet that only we skaters know about!" "Really?" "Yeah!" "I'M SO HAPPY!"

I was staring out the window before Hanon came. She tried to get my attention. Then she slapped me. "Ow! Why did you slap me?" I cried. "What were you doing?" I just said "hehehe" "Don't "hehehe" me!" said Hanon, "What were you and Yuuri-san talking about?" "I was invited" "Invited to...?" "A date!"

Hanon brought me up to the roof. "What are you trying to do?" "About what?" I asked. "You're still dating him even though you're a Guardian Prince?" said Hanon. "How did you know!?" I asked. "I was watching you with Yuuri." said Hanon, "Don't you think it's pathetic? A Guardian Prince falling for a mere human girl?" "What are you talking about!? Weren't you the ones who said they would teach me how to get girls!?" I complained. "Wait, did I say that?" asked Hanon "Whatever, give up on that date!" "No way, I won't give it up!" "Give it up!" "I won't" "If you won't give it up, I'm coming with you! Okay?" "Why are you coming on my date!?" "Because it'll be a problem if you unintentionally confess to her!" I stopped. "If you reveal your true Identity-" "Yeah, yeah, I know! But that only applies for mermaids" "Well according to some rule, it also applies to guardians" said Hanon,"Got it?" "I won't reveal my true identity!" "Hippo!" "She kindly invited me to the spring festival!" "You're stubborn" "You're the stubborn one! Leave me alone!" "I won't" "Aren't you not involved?!" "Not involved" "Not not involved!" "Not not not involved" We argued with an endless series of "not"s until the bell rang. Then we turned their backs on each other.

**POV=Gaito**

"So you failed to catch the Guardian Prince, didn't ya, Izuru?" I said. "I'm sorry that such a thing has happened, Gaito-sama!" said Izuru, lying on the floor. "Did you slack off?" No, not at all!" "I guess I should've let someone else do it..." I left as Izuru said "Gaito-sama!" Just then, Eriru appeared. "Yai, Yai! You got scolded! You got scolded!" she said. "Eriru!" "hehehe, How dare you come back after letting the penguin escape, Izuru!" "Shut up!" shouted Izuru. "Someone like you couldn't capture him!" he continued. Eriru laughed. She had the strange ability to change forms. Her eyes became red and her voice deepened. "There's no way she can escape my chilling, all-terrifying powers! I'd like to do it without you, Izuru" "Very well then, Eriru." I said, "I'll leave it up to you this time!" Eriru quickly changed back to normal. "Okay!" "Gaito-sama, please let me do it this time!" pleaded Izuru. But then Eriru said "Gaito-sama asked ME to do it! Out of my way, Izuru, you failure!" Izuru sneered "Well then, I'll be leaving!" said Eriru, "Gaito-sama, wait for me!" She then flew out of the corridor.

**POV=Hippo**

I was having a bath, singing Koi wa Nandarou. Then I continued the song while I was choosing what to wear for the date. I walked out into the corridor when Madame Taki came up "What's wrong, Hippo?" "Taki-san, I'm worried about me turning into bubbles!" "Well then, I'll look up your fortune!" replied Taki. She hit me with a mallet turning me into penguin form. She then Pulled out a tuft of fur. It hurt so much, I hit the roof turning me back into human form. "Here it comes, Here it comes!" said Taki-san. "What does it say?" I said. "It says to give up the date!" "What no!" said Grassy. "Well then, I'll do it again" she said. Madame Taki hit me with the mallet and pulled out a tuft of fur again. "I see a disaster at sea!" said Madame Taki. "Well, since your fortunes are never right, I guess I should be at ease..." I said. "Whether they are right or not, I'll try some more..." "AAH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I whispered to myself "Okay, I wont confess!"

**POV=Eriru**

I was selling Fish at a festival. "Hey everyone, you can have one that you like! This tropical fish here likes good music, so I'll give them to anyone who likes music" I gave the fish to a guy. I began to play my plan in my head "Mermaids like songs... These little guys will find them for sure! I'm so Smart!"

**POV=Hanon**

I was searching for Hippo. "I wonder where Hippo went off to..." I wondered. Just then, I spotted Yuuri with some fanboys. "Yuuri-san!" I ran to him only to get bumped into a cute guy. "Sorry!" they both said. I fell instantly in love with him. "Are you alright?" he said. "Huh? Yeah..." I said. "oh, if you want, you can have this." said the guy, giving me some fish, "I was forced to take it... so if it's not a bother..." "Heh, It's no bother at all!" I said. "that's great. Are you a middle school student?" "Yeah!" "Be sure to get back before it turns late!" "Umm," I said, "thanks for this!" "Thank you, I'm saved." the guy said, then he left.

**POV=Hippo**

Yuuri took me to the cove she talked about that morning. "I thought I'd tell you about this now..." she said, "There's an inlet" When we arrived, I recognised it. "This is the same inlet from when I saved Yuuri-san" I thought. I noticed I was holding hands with Yuuri. "Hey, can I ask you something." "What" "That ring... what is it?" she asked. "umm..." "Did you get it from someone?" "No." I said, "umm... err..." "I heard a really pretty voice at this shore..." said Yuuri, "Even now, I can't forget about it..." "That means... It was my song from that day" I said. I let go from Yuuri's grip and held my hand towards my chest. I started singing but I was too nervous so it sounded off-key "nANAIRO NO, KaZE NI fUKARETE..! tOoI MIsakI wo MEZASHiTETA!." "What's with the song, Hippo-san?" asked Yuuri. "yoAKe maE KIKOEta MerodI., Sore wA ToTemo natsuka...?" "I'M GOING HOME!" I shouted and left. "Hippo-san, I'll escort you!" Yuuri shouted. "I'm going alone!" I cried. "I panicked in front of Yuuri-san..." I thought, "I panicked! I couldn't sing properly..."

**POV=Hanon**

I was sitting on the shoreline with the fish. "Even though I gave Hippo a hard time..." I giggled. I released the fish. "Go back to your own sea!" I said. "That guy was really great..." I said. I giggled "No!" I jumped into the water. I, in mermaid form, swam carelessly around. "I'd like to meet him again..."Just then, a voice "Found you!" She flew out of her hiding place. I gasped. It was a water demon. "What!" The demon looked at the fish, "Good girl, you have found them..." "Uhh, who are you?" I said. She said nothing and started to attack me. The water demon said "Although I was searching for the Pink Pearl Guardian Prince, What luck it is, to get the Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess..." The demon continued to strangle me. Eriru said "Come with me peacefully!" Just then, we heard a splash. It was Hippo. "The Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess... what's wrong!" "Whats this? Now the Pink Pearl Guardian Prince?" The demon said. She used dark magic to tangle me up. "Whats this?" I said. "I'm gonna go capture your friend too, so wait a bit!" said the demon. "Who are you?" said Hippo. The demon suddenly turned light-hearted. "I'm Eriru! Nice to meet you!" "I see," said Hippo, "you're Mizuiro's friend!" I facepalmed. "Another idiot arrives and it makes my head hurt!" "You're mean!" said Hippo, "I understand. Don't you want me to save you!?" "I even got the Mizuiro Pearl Princess, I'm so lucky!" Eriru sang, "I can't imagine how happy Gaito-sama is going to be!" "You think you caught us already?" questioned Hippo. "Yup!" replied Eriru, "Now, be caught peacefully!" Hippo said, "You do bad things in the Sea World, so I'll purify you with Pitchi Pitchi voice, Spring Festival Live start!" "Pink Pearl voice!" Hippo said as he transformed into his idol form. Eriru giggled. "hehehe. I'll change into Battle Form!" She spun around and her eyes turned back red. "Now I won't fail like Izuru." "Izuru?" questioned Hippo, "You're a friend of hers?" "Hurry up and sing!" said Eriru, "I'll evaluate your song! Though you'll probably get a zero" "Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

The song had no effect on Eriru. "You're not listening?" Hippo said, "Why?" "Oh is it over already?" asked Eriru, "Then I'll attack now" She sent a dark beam towards Hippo. "Aah! Why aren't you affected?" Eriru sent more dark beams. "Hippo!" I cried, "Eriru, what do you plan to do with us?" "You can't escape, Little Guardian!" "As I thought, she can't hear" They noticed Eriru's bandana is covering her ears. "That Bandanna!" I said. I tried to grab them, the snare was just long enough for me to grab the bandanna. "What did you do?" shouted Eriru. The snare released me. "We got it! Watch this, Eriru!" I said. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" I transformed into Idol form. "The rehersal is over!" I said. "Awesome!" said Hippo. "How do I look, Hippo?" I asked. "You are all set up... me too" The two of us said "The encore is Pitchi Pitchi Duo"

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Eriru fell down saying "Ahhh, this sucks! They're so cute it pisses me off! GAITO-SAMA!" She disapeared. "Love Shower Pitch!" "We did it, Hippo!" I said. "It's thanks to you!" "Yeah, it was all thanks to me!" "Actually, it was me!" "Me!" "Me!" "ME!" We giggled.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was lying down at the inlet. That's when I heard a voice "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete" I looked up, It was the penguin standing on a rock. "Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" the penguin continued singing. "Yoake mae kikoeta merodi. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" I ran towards the rock. "How can I ever meet you? i...l... ove...you..." The penguin swam towards me. "I do too... ever since we met... You've been in my heart..." The penguin said. The penguin went up and hugged me. He felt warm. He then left. "Wait" I heard the voice of the penguin "Search for me! You'll find me for sure"

* * *

Episode 3: Emotions of Betrayal

**POV=Hippo**

I was working at the hotel, singing Koi wa Nandarou. Just then, a truck came. "Hn... A truck?" I said. The truck window lowered, It was Hanon! "Hippo, hi!" she said. "Hanon-san," I said, "what's up so early this morning?" "What are you talking about?" said Hanon, "I came to move in with you! Look after us from now on!" "Eh? We're going to live together?"

Madame Taki was shuffling coloured straws while mumbling random words. While that was Happening, Nikora was talking to me about what happened. "I invited them! It's a good chance since they said "Let's live together"." Madame Taki threw the straws over the place, the one left in her hand was green. "Today's move in is good luck, so the lucky colour was green!" she said. "Taki-san, those are the restaurant's straws... jeez..." "If I leave you alone," said Bubble "It seems that you'll confess your love and Yuuri will discover you're a guardian!" "Hey, that's not true!" I complained. Hanon giggled. I walked to something covered with a cloth. "Hanon-san, what's this?" I said. "Oh, I forgot! I'll introduce you!" She undid the knot on the cloth revealing a jar with a smiling jellyfish in it. "Ah, cute!" I said. "Yeah, cute isn't it?" said Hanon, "He's my pet, Kura-chan!"

I helped putting Hanon's stuff away. Well, I did, Hanon didn't get off her lazy butt and help. Now I'm tired before school Began. Just then, we heard someone say "Ah, It's you." Hanon turned around. "We meet again!" he said. Hanon blushed "You're the guy from that day" they both said. "You two are students at this school, right?" "Y-yes!" "What is it, Hanon-san is he an acquaintance?" I said, "What's wrong, Hanon-san? You're blushing." "Shut up, Hippo!" Hanon said. "I am the music teacher, Tarou Mitsuki. Nice to meet you" I came up and said "You're Mitsuki-sensei? I'm-" I was pushed by Hanon. "Um... I'm Hanon Hosho... Please take good care of me, Mitsuki-sensei!" she said. Mitsuki laughed. "I'll see you two in music class then!" He then left. "Uh, Hanon-san?" I asked. "I can't wait for his music class!" said Hanon. "What! Even though you told me to give up on human girls!?" I said. They then noticed a girl with long, green hair. She was for some reason wearing a boys uniform. "That was a Girl, right?" I asked. "She goes to our school?" "Maybe she's a transfer student!"

**POV=Rina**

When I got to class, a lot of girls were talking about me. "She's awesome, like a model!" "Even though she's wearing a guy's uniform, she's a girl right?" "She's cool!" The teacher said "Rina Touin has transferred into our class today." I looked around. One student caught my attention. She looked like the water demon that attacked my kingdom when I was young. I stared at her. "Touin-san, your seat is over there" the teacher said, pointing at the middle desk. The day passed as I couldn't help stare at her. Just then, a boy and a girl went up to me. "Touin-san," said the boy, "I'm Hippo Nanami." "And I'm Hanon Hosho. Nice to meet ya!" I ignored them. "Call me Hippo, Okay." "Call me Hanon! Hey, Can we call you Rina?" I left and followed the could be demon.

**POV=Gaito**

I showed Izuru and Eriru a vision of an idol singer named Jennifer Houston. They also noticed a pendant. "Could this brightness be..." started Eriru. "Gaito-sama, isn't this an mermaid pearl?" added Izuru. "The Pink Pearl, The Mizuiro Pearl, and now Green!?" said Eriru. "Then this woman is the 3rd Pearl Princess..." said Izuru, "Gaito-sama. I, Izuru, will go verify this!" "No," said Eriru "Let me go!" "Fine," I shouted, "Both of you go!" "Yes sir!"

**POV=Hanon**

I was taking a bath in Hippo's Bathtub. "Ahh... This feels nice! Hippo, what are you doing?" I cranked the bubble maker. "This is great, isn't it?" she said. "Shut up! If you're gonna take a bath, why not do it in your own room?" said Hippo. "Don't be so uptight!" I shouted. Hippo went back to whatever he was doing, He mumbled something about me being too lazy to clean my own bath. He finished whatever he was doing. "They're done" I went into Hippo's room. "I was wondering what you were up to since I got in the tub..." I said, "And you were making rings." "How cute!" They both said. Hippo gave a ring to her. "Blue, your favourite colour. It's a friendship sign!" Heh, giving a Mizuiro pearl Princess a Mizuiro ring. He pointed to his ring. "Mine is pink." I noticed one last ring. "But there's one more..." I said. "I'm giving it to Rina!" answered Hippo. "She so rude," I shouted, "You should just ignore her! I don't even think she'll be happy!" "I wonder if you're right..." said Hippo.

**POV=Hippo**

The next day at school, I gave the ring to Rina. "I wonder if Rina will be happy..." I said. "Just give it to her quickly..." said Hanon. I nodded. I noticed Rina isn't at her seat. "She isn't here..." I said, "I wonder where she went?" We looked through the corridors looking for Rina. I said "Rina-san isn't here... I wonder where she went..." I then noticed that the Hanon were gone. "Jeez, Hanon-san... Fine, I'll go look by myself!" I walked onto the roof, still looking for Rina. "Where did Rina-san go to..." I said. She then Noticed Rina on the roof too. "Ah, there she is! Rina-san!" But then, I noticed Yuuri. "Yuuri-san..." I thought. Just then, Rina walked up to Yuuri. Wait... They were Kissing?! I dropped the ring. "No way..." I thought, "Rina-san and Yuuri-san are... kissing..." I ran away.

**POV=Rina**

I stared at Yuuri. I'm gonna call her demon now. "Although I have no clue what you're trying to do," said demon, "Why are you staring at me?" "You plan to hide in the Human World, but I won't let you!" I said. "What the hell are you talking about!?" shouted demon. "Even though you're a demon, you plan to play innocent..." I turned away, "Fine, I plan to unmask you anyways!" I left as that "demon" said "Hey, wait!"

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Hanon were sitting on the bench. "Rina and Yuuri were kissing, eh?" said Hanon, "It might be a misunderstanding!" I didn't respond. "Yeah! It could've just looked like that from far away!" said Hanon. I still didn't respond. "Her contacts might have fallen out and she saw it or something..." said Hanon, "Ah, I get it! They must've been doing a staring contest!" "Why would they be doing a staring contest alone on the roof?" I said. "Well, that would be pretty unusual..." said Hanon, "If it worries you so much, why not ask him directly?" Well I tried to, but the fear of Yuuri and Rina being lovers just hit me.

After school, I was walking back home. I saw a mysterious lady at the front door. "She's suspicious! Could she be a thief? Or possibly a mugger..." I thought. I charged towards mystery lady screaming "THIEF!" I tried to hit her with my schoolbag but I missed. "What are you doing, attacking a customer?" said Mystery Lady. "Eh? A customer?" When we were inside, I apologised to mystery lady. "I'm sorry!" "It's fine now..." said Mystery Lady, "I'll call you if I need you, so leave me alone!"

When I got into my room, I turned on the radio. It was playing one of Jennifer Houston's songs. I sat on the bed. "As Hanon-san said," I thought, "I was planning to ask Yuuri-san directly, But in the end, I couldn't. ugh.. what am i doing...?" I heard the song on the radio. "This song... is the same as my current feelings..." I thought. I sang along with the lyrics. Just then, the door knocked. "Open up!" I looked up. "Uh, what?" "Hurry and open up!" It was Mystery Lady. "Sorry, but can you please turn that song off?" she said. "Uhh, why?" "I don't like that song!" "But isn't it okay for me to at least play the songs I like in my own room?" I reasoned. "Don't you understand?" said Mystery lady, "I hate it" "But I like it!" I shouted. "I don't care what you think." Mystery Lady said, "I don't wanna listen to it!" She walked to the radio and turned it off. "What did you do?!" I shouted, "That song is a famous song by Jennifer Houston! I was thinking my feelings were the same as the songs... so if I wanna sing it, what's wrong with singing it?!" Mystery Lady looked at me. "the same as your feelings?" she said. "There's this girl I really like, but I can't tell him I like her..." I said, "But I worry about every little thing she does. And I saw her with another girl. Although it's not like me, I wondered if she's dating with her, and now, it's really painful..." Mystery Lady said "I might be the same as you..." Mystery Lady pulled off her disguise. "No way!" I thought, "Jennifer Houston... why is she here!?" "Thanks for liking my song!" she said.

I said, "Um, Jennifer-san, what did you mean about you being the same as me?" Jennifer said, "I too have someone I really like, and even though I'm always with him, lately all we talk about is work. It seems like he has a new girlfriend or something..." "Did you clearly see him being close with her?" I said. "It was from a distance..." she replied. "Then you can't be sure, right?" I said, "It could be a misunderstanding." I grabbed onto Jennifer's hand. "Let's go. I'll go with you, okay?" I rushed out of the door holding Jennifer, Much to the surprise to Hanon. "Where are you going?" I called for a Taxi. Hanon said "Why do I have to come with you in a taxi?" I, meanwhile, was talking to Jennifer. "You can't be sure if you only saw from far away!" I said, "I'll go with you, so let's go ask him directly!" "There's no way I can do that..." said Jennifer. "No! You won't know unless you ask!" Hanon giggled. "When it's about someone else, she says it so aggressively!" she thought.

When they arrived, Jennifer saw someone. "Richard!" We turned around. That must be the man she was talking about. "Is that him?" I asked. Jennifer closed her eyes. "As I thought, I can't do it!" I pushed her. "Until you make sure, I'm not leaving!" Jennifer nodded. She walked over to Richard. Only for a water dragon to appear out of nowhere. We gasped. "Run, Jennifer!" said Richard. The splash of water carried Jennifer underwater. I ran towards the water.

**POV=Eriru**

I reached for the pendant. "I want to take a little look at that Pearl!" I said. But a water dragon stole it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "I will verify it" said Izuru. I turned into Battle form. "Don't mess with me!" I sent a dark beam and the Dragon dropped the pendant. The two of us gasped. We both dived down for the pendant. The pendant fell onto the sea bed. Izuru grabbed it. We realized something. "This is no Mermaid's Pearl." Izuru said. I turned normal. "Oh."

**POV=Hippo**

Mizuiro said "It's okay! It seems that they're only unconscious." "That's great!" I said. Just then, Izuru and Eriru rose up from the ocean. "Looky here. The Mizuiro Pearl Princess with the Pink Pearl Prince." said Izuru. "Lucky us!" said Eriru. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "I'll capture you!" said Izuru. "Prepare yourselves!" said Eriru as she turned into Battle form. "GO!" Izuru commanded the Water dragons. We dodged "What are you doing?" I said. "Now it's my turn!" said Eriru as she threw a dark attack. We dodged again "I won't forgive someone who messes with a girl's resolve!" I said. "Hippo, let's start!" Mizuiro said. I nodded. "Pitchi Pitchi Voice live start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wotabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower pitch!" Eriru, who was dizzy, said "iT's AlL sPiNnInG..." Before she and Izuru disappeared. "How about an Encore?" "I'll pass on that offer!" said Eriru. "I lost again..." said Izuru. We giggled. Jennifer woke up. "Richard!" "Thank god!" said Richard, "Jennifer, are you alright?" She didn't respond. "Oh, I'm sorry..." said Richard, "You're angry with me, aren't you... But you're wrong! It was a misunderstanding. That young girl was your fan, and as your producer, she was enthusiastic..." "Don't say anymore than that!" said Jennifer, "I understand, Thank you Richard!" They kissed. We watched. "They look pretty good, don't they?" said Mizuiro. I thought, "Alright! Me too!"

* * *

Me: Rina's Backstory is explained a bit

Gaster: Can you explain it more?

Me: I'll tell you about it later.


	3. Episodes 4-7

Episode 4: Princess or Demon

**POV=Hippo**

I was taking a bath, lamenting about Rina and Yuuri. I stopped cracking the bubble maker. I sighed. "I know it won't solve anything, even if I worry about it alone..." Just then, someone surprised me by covering my eyes. "Who's there?" They uncovered my eyes. It was Hanon. "Yoy! It is me!" "Hanon-san, What are you doing?" I said. "I did it because you had such a serious face." Hanon said, "I thought I'd tease you a bit!" "jeez, you surprised me..." I said. "You're still thinking about Yuuri-san and Rina, right?" I looked at her. "Why don't you ask her directly instead of worrying indecisively..." suggested Hanon. She held up a ticket. "I'll give you this." she said. "What's this?" "I got these concert tickets from Tarou-chan at school." "What I do with those?" I asked. "I got two of them, so why don't you go and invite Yuuri-san?" suggested Hanon. "I get it!"

**POV=Yuuri**

I just finished skating. "Yuuri," Ari said, "Are you done already?" "Yeah, that's it for today." I said. I was walking to his house when he saw Rina. She kept calling me demon the other day and I don't know why. "You're living in a pretty nice house, aren't you?" she said, "Because of lost memory?" "What!?" I exclaimed. "I guess you don't know who you are, do you..." she said. "That's irrelivant" Just then, Rina tackled me! "How long do you plan to play innocent?!" she exclaimed. "Play innocent about what!?" "Don't play innocent!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" I hit her. "Cut it out! Since yesterday you've been falsely accusing me!" Rina stared at me. "If you keep trying to accuse me, I won't forgive you even if you're a girl!" I shouted. That girl continued to stare at me until she ran away.

**POV=Hippo**

I was on Yuuri's doorstep when she came. "What are you doing?" she said. "I was just in the area..." I said. I giggled. "And?" she said, "What's your business with me?" "My business is... ummmmm... errrrrrrr... hmmmm..." I blushed. "Ah, this is scary!" I thought, "But Hanon-san kindly gave me these tickets. I must ask her directly!" Just then, I noticed some lace has fallen off Yuuri's skirt. "Uh, lace..." Yuuri noticed. "It's coming off!" I said, "I'll put it back on!" Yuuri opened the door. "Come on in!" she said. I looked around. "Ahh! This is Yuuri-san's room!" I said, "Wonderful!" Yuuri pointed at a drawer. "The sewing tools are in that drawer over there..." she said. She took of her dress. "I'm gonna take a shower, so take care of this!" she said as she threw over the dress. I was sewing. "I'm sort of nervous!" I thought. I looked around. "Yuuri's house... Yuuri's dress... I'm sewing Yuuri's dress lace..." I thought, "I'm like her boyfriend!" I was so happy, I accidentally pricked myself. Yuuri came in. "Did you poke yourself?" she asked, "Give me your hand!" Yuuri grabbed my hand and sucked my finger. I blushed. Suddenly, I accidentally turned on the boombox with my foot. I noticed an album with the word Doumoto. "Doumoto?" I thought. Just then, Yuuri quickly turned it off. "You know, I have something to give you." She threw the ring to me. "You were watching right? Rina and I-" I then remembered what happened. "There's nothing between us." she said. "I-It's really not bothering me..." I said. "I really have no clue what she was thinking. She kept calling me demon." she said. I then remembered Hanon giving me the tickets. "Um, Yuuri-san?" I said, "Actually, there's this concert this evening and I have two tickets. You wanna come with me?" "Concert?" questioned Yuuri. I nodded verbally. "Hanon-san said she got them from Mitsuki-sensei."

**POV=Gaito**

I was sitting on my throne. I glanced at my pendant. I remembered the day I lost two people... July 7th 1995... Never forget

(Flashback)

(Gaito was watching a young Yuuri play around)  
Yuuri: Gaito-sama, here  
(Yuuri gives Gaito a pendant)  
Gaito: Heh, thanks, Yuuri-san  
(Gaito notices an identical pendant around Yuuri's neck)  
Gaito: You know, Yuuri-san, (He shows a vision of a ship) There's a celebration of a famous musician there. Maybe mermaids will get attracted to it)  
Yuuri: Okay, Gaito-sama

(Flashback end)

That was the last time I ever saw her. "Yuuri-san" I thought.

**POV=Rina**

I sat on the shore. I held up my pendant. I remember when my kingdom got destroyed. June 30th 1995... never forget

(Flashback)

(A young Rina was in her north atlantic castle. Just then, attack)  
Rina: What's going on!  
Rina's helper: Water demons are attacking  
(Rina noticed Gaito with a green haired water demon, Yuuri)  
(Yuuri plays a song on her piano, the castle crumbled)  
Rina's helper: Rina-sama. Run  
Rina: But-  
Rina's helper: Just go.  
(Rina watched as the castle was attacked by dust)

(Flaskback end)

I put away my pendant. I just know it was her. I wanted revenge on that girl.

**POV=Yuuri**

Me, Hanon and Hippo were at the concert. As Mitsuki came up everyone applauded, especially Hanon. "Hanon-san, why are you here too?" he asked, "Didn't you give me those tickets so Yuuri and I could be alone?" "What are talking about? Why wouldn't I come to listening to my Tarou-chan's piano music?" Hanon added, "First of all, I thought I would watch over you so you won't carelessly say anything weird to her..." "seriously?" Tarou started playing. "As usual, Tarou-chan is awesome!" Hanon said. But I wasn't listening. I know that there was a party on the ship that the tidal wave hit. That was the day I lost my memory. The party was in celebration of Haruto Doumoto, who died in the tidal wave with his wife and son, Setsuko and Kaito. I also remembered Rina saying "Because of lost memory? I guess you don't know who you are, do you...". I got up and left. Well, not before Hanon saying "Hey Yuuri-san, if you're going out, take this with you." She pointed at a sleeping Hippo. I went out with Hippo who said "I was so comfortable, I fell asleep..." Just then, I saw Rina. "Hey Rina, you came?" Hippo said, "Hey, How about going in and listening to the performance? The piano is truly wonderful!" "says the one who actually fell asleep inside..." Hippo glared at me. "Well then, I'm going home..." he said. Just then, I had a weird urge to play the piano. I went back inside and sat on the piano. I played a song that I swear I played a long time ago.

**POV=Rina**

I heard a song, It sounded like the same one that destroyed my kingdom. I went into the grand hall. It was Yuuri! So she was the demon. The audience outside are attacking me. I knew what I had to do. "Green Pearl Voice!"

**POV=Hippo**

I was in idol form with Mizuiro. I saw Yuuri play the piano. I don't know why, but the humans are just going around crazy. Just then, I saw the Green pearl mermaid Princess. "Time's up, demon" she said. Hang on... Only one person calls Yuuri a demon. It's Rina! She started singing.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

I could see the music's hurting her. I tried to stop Rina. "Stop it, Rina-san!" I said. "But she's a demon!" said Rina. "No she isn't! Stop accusing her!" I argued. "You're just under her spell!" "I'm not under anyone's spell!" I could see Mizuiro getting confused. "I don't know who are the good guys?" She joined my side. "But I'm on his side!" "I won't forgive you. Cover your ears, Yuuri-san!" I said.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Why isn't it working?" I said. "I don't know, but keep singing!" said Mizurio. "You baka! Mermaid's songs don't work for other mermaids!" said Rina, "Welp, at least now the humans know... I think" She left. I just thought of the perfect revenge.

* * *

Gaster: Now Hippo hates Rina

Me: You got that right

* * *

Episode 5: An Icy Meeting

**POV=Hippo**

Jennifer's song was playing on the TV while we did some chores. Well, at I did. Hanon couldn't get off her lazy butt. "It's Golden Week and I still have to clean the house..." she said, "Isn't it boring, Hippo?" "Well, it can't be helped." I said, "Onee-chan told me that I should at least help a little." "Weren't you going to go on a date with Yuuri-san?" Hanon said. I blushed. "No, I wouldn't do such a thing!" "Really? What a shame..." said Hanon. "Well then," I said, "Did you ask Mitsuki-sensei out?" "I did ask him, but he said he's busy practicing for that recital." said Hanon. Just then, Nikora came in saying "Hippo, are you done vacuuming? Hanon-chan, since you seem to have free time, help them out." "Uhh... She scared me there." Hanon shuddered. She then looked at me. I was watching a news report about a dolphin. "What's up, Hippo?" The reporter said "Right now, I'm at the aquarium, where the pink dolphin, Momo-chan is recovering after wandering into the bay." "So they finally took Momo-chan in." she said. I then said, "He... He looks like he's calling me..."

Taki-san suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "This is a bad omen!" "Taki-san, when did you...?" Madame Taki continued, "If things remain as they are, Momo-chan will come to great harm..." "Great harm will come..." started Hanon. "To Momo-chan?" completed me. I looked at Hanon. "Hanon-san, let's go see him right now." I said.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was skating when I noticed a dolphin. "A dolphin? Why would a dolphin be in a place like this" I said. The dolphin squeaked. I knew what was going on...

**POV=Hanon**

We stared at the crowd. "Wow, look at the crowd." said Hippo. "You think they've all come to see Momo-chan?" I said. The atmosphere for them dropped. "And they're all couples?" said Hippo. In massive numbers too..." I said, "Aw, I should've come with Tarou-chan" I looked at Hippo, "instead of this kinda person." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Hippo, "I would've wanted to come with Yuuri-san too, so bleh!" Then the two of us sighed. "the only lonely people here..." said me. "...are us, i guess..." said Hippo. We looked at the map. "Hmm... where is he?" said Hippo. "Found it! Momo-chan's Habitat is over there!" I said, pointing to the icon with Hippo. "Umm, I have somewhere I want to go, so let's go our separate ways for now." I said, "We can meet up later at Momo-chan's Habitat." "Alright then, don't get lost, Hanon." I joked as I left to the large tank. The tank had sea life from all oceans of the world. Where I'm standing, I can see Atlantic fish. I remembered her country in the South Atlantic getting attacked by Gaito.

(Flashback)

Hanon's Helper: Princess, run!  
Hanon: What's the meaning of this?  
Hanon's Helper: The water demons are coming to get you, Hanon-sama!  
Hanon: To get me?  
Hanon's helper: Run!  
Hanon: But what about everyone in the castle?  
Hanon's helper: Escape right now, and just leave us behind!  
Hanon: But...  
Hanon's Helper: Hurry, Princess  
(Hanon watched as the kingdom was attacked with dust.)  
Hanon: Everyone... Everyone!

(Flashback end)

Rina appeared. "Thinking about your country?" Rina said. "Rina..." "It's no wonder that we think about them here..." Rina said.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was talking to the dolphin. "What's wrong? You look sad." The dolphin pointed to the aquarium. "Is there something there?" I said, "Did something happen there?" The dolphin kept squeaking, I knew something was up. I ran to the aquarium. Just then, I saw Hippo fall down stairs. "Ow... Huh? I'm not hurt?" she said. Yeah, Hippo, Because you landed on me! "Ow!" "Yuurisan! why are you here?" he said. I said "You're asking me now? Don't jump on girls like that." Hippo blushed. "DON'T GET ME WRONG, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" he shouted. "Alright, I get it." I said, "Mind getting off?"

They were then talking about the dolphin. "Did you come to see the baby pink dolphin?" I asked. "You too?" Hippo said. "Yeah," I said, "Just a while ago, I found a lone female dolphin. After I heard about the baby being taken care of here, I wondered if these two could be child and parent?" "You think they got separated?" said Hippo. "That's what it feels like." I said. Hippo looked up. "So you can understand a mole's feelings then?" "Stupid... probably only a little." "It's still great! Not everyone can understand them." "Huh, you sure are strange." I then said, "Let's go" as I grabbed on to Hippo's hand.

**POV=Hippo**

We walked past a few couples. "I wonder if we seen like a couple too..." I thought, "Ahh, my heart's racing... I think she can hear it!" We went to momo-chan's habitat. Momo-chan wasn't there "I wonder if he's feeling down." I said. "He'll feel better when he sees his mom." said Yuuri, "She's right beyond that wall, in fact." "Really?" "Yeah!" Just then, momo-chan came up. "Momo-chan" "Did you get separated from your mom?" asked Yuuri. I telepathically communicated to Momo-chan "_I'm the Guardian Prince Hippo. What happened? Tell me._" I telepathically said. "_Hippo-sama? The Guardian Prince of the North Pacific?_" said Momo-chan Telepathically. "_Yes. I came here to see you. Tell me what happened._" "_I got separated from my mom because of the Water demons, Princess._" "_Water demons?!_" "_I... want my mom!"_ "_Cheer up. I'll let you see your mom soon._" Just then, a speaker turned on and an announcer said "The pink dolphin showcase will be starting in a few minutes." The crowd gathered at the habitat. Just then, I heard shouting appeared. "What's that shouting?" said Hippo. I realized. "It couldn't be them..." she thought.

**POV=Izuru**

I was luring the mermaid Princesses with a messenger dolphin. "Come to me, Mermaid Princesses!" I said, "For I, Izuru, will take your objects today. For Gaito-sama."

(Flashback)

Gaito: The shining tears of mermaids... the light of their pearls... Without that shine, this place is all too dark. My hopeless wish won't be granted without her.  
Izuru: Gaito-sama, I Izuru, will surely bring you the remaining Mermaid Princesses  
Gaito: Forget about it... Begone!  
Izuru: But.. Gaito-sama!  
Gaito: There are countless numbers of people who can replace you.  
Izuru: Gaito-sama

(Flashback end)

I sneered. "He is mine! I won't give him to another..." I thought.

**POV=Hippo**

The dolphin squeaked. "Why are you so scared? Sounding like that." said Yuuri. I looked at Yuuri. "Yuuri-san, look after Momo-chan!" I ran off. "Hey, Hippo!" I saw Mizuiro. "Mizuiro-san, there's trouble! They've appeared at the event." I said. We showed up near Izuru. "I won't allow this any further!" I said. "So, It was you after all." I said, "We'll be your opponents" "I'm ready to pounce!" said Mizuiro. "I'll take you both to Gaito-sama as a gift." she said. She summoned another water dragon. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" The crowd chattered. "Everybody, thank you all so much for waiting!" I said, "This is the Golden Week special program, the Pitchi Pitchi Voice Seaside Live Concert!" "Ooh, its an idol concert!" said a spectator. We said "Enjoy this Pitchi Pitchi Voice" I started singing.

Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nandarou  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo

Utaidashitara tomaranai,(Hippo: Hey!) odoridashitara tomaranai,(Hanon: Hey!)  
Modorenai,(Hippo: Hey!) magarenai,(Hanon: Hey!) suki ni narazu ni irenai

Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu,(Half the audience: Hey!) tsugeru,(The other half of the audience: Hey!) koi wo shitta no  
Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru

Izuru said "I'm so sorry, Gaito-Sama." "Love shower Pitch!" I said. "Grr... Damn you, Pearl Princesses!" exclaimed Izuru as she disappears. "How about an encore!" We said. The audience cheered.

Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nandarou  
Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou

Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai,(Hanon and Hippo: Hey!) matteru dake ja kidzukanai(Hippo and Hanon: Hey!)  
Susumenai,(Half the audience: Hey!) IYA jyanai,(The other half of the audience: Hey!) konya futari de neyou yo.

Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu(Hanon and Hippo: Hey!), tsugeru,(Hippo and Hanon: Yeah!) yume wo miyou  
Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru

The audience applauded. "And now a special Present:" said Mizuiro, "Momo-chan's mother!" A pink dolphin popped out of the water. The audience gasped. Momo-chan appeared next to his mother. The audience clapped. "Thank goodness." said Mizuiro, "You got to see mom again." "This time, the encore will be mom's lullaby, I guess." I said

**POV=Yuuri**

That night I was at the large tank, looking for Hippo. "Jeez, where did he go off to?" Just then, I saw a penguin. The penguin that saved me seven years ago. "Yuuri-san.." he said. "You... Why are you here?" I asked. "Please... don't ask anything." he said. "Who... Who are you?" I said. "Yuuri-san, my beloved. I love you..." "Am I... dreaming?" "Please, Yuuri-san... find me quick!" We shared a kiss through the vivarium glass.

**POV=Hippo**

It was morning. I ran to Yuuri. "Where did you go off to?!" she said, "I looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you." "Sorry!" I said, "I suddenly remembered something I had to do." They then saw two dolphins. "Momo-chan!" "_Prince, Thank you so much._" He telepathically communicated, "_I found my mom, thanks to you!_" "_Good for you._" I said. "I see!" said Yuuri, "You're happy to see mom again, aren't you?" "You really do understand what they're saying, don't you?" I said. "I can feel them." she said, "It's not words, it's just... somehow." I looked at Yuuri. "Yuuri-san," I thought, "Can you feel my emotions too, and not only Momo-chan's feelings?" She looked at me. I blushed. "N-Nothing!" "Now,go on ahead home." she said to Momo-chan, "Don't leave your mother's side again." she continued. "You know how sad it is when you have to be apart from someone you love." I gasped. "That's right..." I watched Momo-chan swim away. "Bye, Momo-chan! Take care!" "Let's meet again in the ocean, Momo-chan." I thought. I noticed Yuuri stare off into the distance. "The one Yuuri-san has eyes for isn't me, but the other me..." I thought, "Would my wish ever come true?"

* * *

Episode 6: Love of a candle

**POV=Gaito**

I was taking a bath. Maria walked up to me. "Thanks for coming, Maria." I said. "Of course, that's my mission." said Maria. "Only that?" Maria put her arm on Gaito. "You mean, as always. You know that it's not the only reason." I said. "I heard... that you still haven't captured the second Pearl Princess." "The remaining Princesses will come to me eventually..." I said, "Right now, we're only attacking them..." "But up to now," Maria said, "Those trying to catch the Pearls haven't been competent enough, have they?" She took a rose from the bath and froze it with her ice powers. "Heh, you are _cold_-hearted." I said, "I'll be awaiting the good results." "Leave everything to me." said Maria, "I'll freeze the Pearls to their very souls, just like this ice."

**POV=Hippo**

At the Pearl, me and Hanon were interested in a story. "A legend of human love?" I said "What's that?" said Hanon. "It's a story of our distant ancestors." explained Nikora. "Long ago, there was a mermaid who loved a human. On the night of a big storm, she saw him get caught in raging waves. The candle that secretly loved him revealed her identity, even though she would turn into bubbles. She guided him safely to a cave on land." "To save someone you love, at the cost of your own life, how wonderful" I said. "Romantic!" "Although that cave is usually underwater, once a year, the tide drops, and you can go there." said Nikora. "Is that true?" I said. "Yeah, Also, if you burn an entire candle with you and your lover's name engraved on it, Without the flame dying, and inside the cave, mutual love will form!" "So that became the legend of human love..." said Hanon. "What day does the cave open up?" I said. "Yeah, when." "Its actually tomorrow!" We cheered. "She said tomorrow" "Lucky" "Oh yeah," I said, "What happened to them afterwards? Did her love work out with the young human man?" "No clue" said Nikora. "Well I guess, she turned into bubbles." I said. "But, it became a legend because she didn't become bubbles, right?" said Hanon. "That's gotta be it! They became lovers for sure, right?" I said. Just then, Madame Taki went in. "I can see. I can see. Far clearer than ever before, I can see..." she said, "The flame of the burning love candle." I grabbed the crystal ball. "I wonder if the candle of love is for Yuuri-san and I?" I said. Hanon snatched the ball off me. "That's stupid. It's obviously the candle of love for Tarou-chan and I!" she said. "Its mine!" "No, its mine!" "It's mine!" "Jeez, don't fight over such stupid things." said Nikora, "It'll be fine if you just burn the candle together..." "I guess!" I said. "I guess so..." said Hanon. She handed it over to me. "Well then, I'll give this to Hippo." she said. I pushed it over to Hanon. "I don't need it anymore, it's so heavy!" I said. "I said I'm giving it to you!" "I don't need it"

**POV=Yuuri**

I was rollerskating when I heared Hippo call my name. I looked at him. She has the same aura as the Penguin. "I thought you'd be here." he said. "Hippo..." "Yuuri-san?" questioned Hippo. I stared at Hippo. "Just my imagination?" I thought. "What's wrong Yuuri-san?" asked Hippo. "Eh, It's nothing..." I said, "Don't you have something else to do instead of coming to the beach?" "You're a guy with lots of free time, aren't you?" I continued, "Or could it be that you just wanted to see me that badly? Kidding!" Hippo blushed. "I DON'T HAVE FREE TIME!" he shouted, "I'm going to the legendary cave tomorrow!" "Ah, the cave of the candle legend, right?" said Yuuri. "Yuuri, You know about the Mermaid Legend?" he asked. "A legend, eh?" he said. Just then, it was raining. "Ah crap, it started raining." I said. I picked up my bag. "There's an unused room nearby. Let's go!" "Wait up Yuuri-san!" Hippo said.

At the unused room, Hippo was shivering because his clothes got wet. "Take of your clothes." I said, "If you don't, you'll catch a cold." I threw a towel at Hippo. "Here, use this." "Uhh, thanks?" said Hippo. I took of my dress. Good thing I had my red dress. I remembered how I saw a penguin. "Hey." I said, "Actually, earlier I saw the singing penguin in you for an instant..." Hippo gasped and blushed. "But I must be wrong." I said, "There is no way that you could be the same person... No way right?" "What an idiot!" shouted Hippo. I looked at him. "You don't understand love at all!" Hippo said, "A singing penguin like him could only be an illusion! How can such a guy exist anyway!?" I pinned him to a wall. "Even though he can't exist, you always think about him!" he shouted, "It's weird. Yuuri-san, you're weir-!" I kissed him. He slapped me.

**POV=Hippo**

I regretted doing that. When the rain cleared up, I sat outside "Why? Why? Why did you do that so suddenly?" I thought. "I don't understand at all!" Just then, Rina came. "Hippo?" "Oh, you." I said, "I don't need more problems." "Relax, I'm here to help." When the sun rised, The two of us were sitting on the pier. "So you fought with Yuuri over that?" said Rina. "Yeah, I just don't understand girls..." "That demon... she's so popular she thinks she can do anything..." Rina said, "That guy is-" "Stop!" I interrupted, "Yuuri-san isn't the only bad one. I said something really mean too..." Rina stopped. "I heard from Hanon. You two are going to the legendary cave right?" Rina said, "Well, If you burn the candle flame, it'll be alright." "Yeah, you're right!" I said, "I'll do my best!"

The next day, me and Hanon were standing at the entrance of the cave. "So this is the legendary cave?" I said. "Lots of girls have come, haven't they?" said Hanon. We heard a group of girls. "Hey, did you hear the story at the shop?" "Yeah" "Thanks to this cave, last year, she was able to confess to the guy she loved for a long time." "My friend said that if you write a letter after burning an entire candle, your lover will say okay." Hanon smiled. "It seems a lot like the Mermaid Legend, doesn't it?" she said. "Yeah..." I said. "What's wrong?" said Hanon. "The mermaid, like me, in love with a human... What happened to her love?" I thought. "We've come this far, and all you can do is just think indecisively about it!" said Hanon, "I guess it's because you're so mindless!" "What do you mean by that!?" Hanon held up two candles. "This, mine is blue and the pink one is yours." "Hanon-san..." "If you're slow and someone else burns a candle with Yuuri's and their name engraved on it, it's not my fault." said Hanon. "No, that'll be bad." We giggled. "Thank you, Hanon-san." I thought, "I'll put all my love into this candle!"

When we were at the cave they saw many girls light candles. "Wow, there are so many candles here!" I said. "Pretty!" said Hanon. "Hey Hippo, did you ever imagine that a candle could be this pretty?" "I wonder if it's pretty because all those girls put their hearts into these candles..." I said. "I guess so, all those girls feelings are living here..." said Hanon. I placed my candle down. She written "Yuuri" and "Hippo" on it. Hanon did similar, except she engraved "Tarou-chan" and "Hanon" We lit the candles. "Please, legendary mermaid, even though I've been fighting with Yuuri," I prayed, "Please watch over out love."

We walked out of the cave. I noticed Yuuri. Just then, Hanon pushed me down. "Just go!" said Hanon. I blushed. "Jeez, Hanon-san doesn't think about how I feel." I ran over to Yuuri. "But why is Yuuri-san here?" I thought, "She made fun of the legend yesterday, and I even said that terrible thing..." I remembered when I said "You don't understand love at all! A singing gem like her could only be an illusion! How can such a girl exist anyway!?" and when Yuuri kissed me. I spoke up. "Why are you being quiet Yuuri-san?" She looked at me. She did not look happy. "Hey Yuuri-san, I..." Just then, storm clouds came. A thunderbolt struck. "Are you okay, Hippo-san?" Yuuri asked. "Yuuri-san..." We stared at each other for some time. It started snow winding. "What's happening?" I said. "The candle!" I was just about to run when Yuuri stopped her. "Wait Hippo!" said Yuuri "Where are you planning to go?" "The candles flame will go out!" "I understand, I will go!" She ran off. "Yuuri-san!" Hanon came up. "At this rate, hail will be blown into the cave..." I said. "It was sunny just a bit ago, how could a storm begin so quickly?" said Hanon. "Could this be..." I thought, "their handiwork..." "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" Me and Mizuiro saw a water demon. "Cut it out!" I said. "You finally appeared, Pearl Princesses." said the demon. "Everyone put their wishes into the candles inside this cave!" I said, "I won't let you have your way!" "Wishes?" the demon asked, "Love that won't ever be fulfilled? What Crap!" "'What crap' you say!? I dare you to tease us again." "Oh, I'll say it as much as you want... What crap! What crap!" She shot an ice beam at us but we dodged. I spoke up "Now I'm pissed. Everyone's trying to make their love work out! I won't forgive you for laughing! I will NOT lose to someone who bullies love! Let's Pitchi Pitchi Voice cheer them on!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Just then, Rina in idol form came up. "Stop trying to prove yourself!" I said, "You called Yuuri-san a Demon so I won't forgive" "Me neither!" "But-" "No buts" I said. We were arguing so much that the demon left.

I brought Yuuri onto a cliff. I tried waking her up. "Hippo-sama!" "Thank goodness, you're still alive" I said. "H-Hey, Hippo!" "Sorry!" Then I apologised. "Yuuri-san, even though I said all that mean stuff yesterday, you protected my candle... Thank you." I blushed. We looked down at the candles, specifically, the pink one. We walked home together. "But I never you had someone you liked!" said Yuuri. "You saw his name, didn't you?" I said. "Maybe..." said Yuuri. She looked at the sunset. "It looks like tomorrow will have a nice weather too." she said, ignoring my question. "So, did you see it?" "There will be some nice waves." "Come on, did you see?" "Well, I guess I'll go home and repair my skates." I chased after him. "Yuuri-san, you meanie!"

I wanna believe that the legendary mermaid love will come true for sure.

* * *

Episode 7: A penguins Jelousy

**POV=Hippo**

It was English class but I wasn't listening. I noticed Yuuri dozing off. When the bell rang, I went over to him. "Yuuri-san, you look exhausted lately." I said "You were even sleeping a while ago." "Class is just dull..." I said. "Yeah, I wonder why we even have to come..." I suddenly left saying "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Hanon went up. "What's wrong Hippo?" she asked, "Got into a little tiff with Yuuri-san." "I wonder if I said something that made her angry..." I said. "Do you suppose he's got a boyfriend." I teased. "Actually, I saw her walking with a cool guy while ago." Hanon continued. "W-With who?" I said. "No clue, But he was older than her." I said. "I saw him too!" said Kengo. "She was walking with him to the rink!" Kengo continued. "I saw it too" said Daichi. "They were enjoying tea together!" "So they kind of looked like lovers, didn't they?" said someone else. "HOW VEXING!" the group said. I was in shock "L-Lovers!?"

After school, I talked to Taki-san. "Here it comes, Here it comes..." she said. "How is it, Taki-san?" I said. "It says this love is lifelong." answered Madame Taki. "Isn't love usually lifelong." I said, "Don't you have something more concrete?" "Then I'll try another method." said Taki. She whacked me with a mallet and pulled some fur out of me. "As I thought, a disaster at sea will take place..." Seriously?

**POV=Eriru**

I was flying around. "Izuru, Maria, and me, Everyone got beaten by the Mermaid Princesses once." I Transformed into battle form. "Now is the true fight to win Gaito-sama's Heart!" "What's wrong, Eriru." said a voice. I turned around "Ahh! Gaito-sama!" "That scary look tells me you must've thought of some good way to catch the Pearls!" said Gaito. I turned back normal. "I have thought of a good way to capture them, but..." I shrugged. "All that's left then is to capture them." said Gaito. "That's right! That's right!" "Then I'll tell you something nice." said Gaito. He showed me a green gem. "Ah! What a pretty gem!" I said. "It was discovered in the North Atlantic." said Gaito. "The North Atlantic?" I questioned. Gaito then showed a boat. "While this passenger boat is anchored in harbor, it's open for the general public to view." he continued. "I get it. You like this gem, right?" I said. "The Princesses will surely be interested in that gem." he said. "I get it!" I said, "When the Pearl Princesses come to see it, all I have to do is capture them!" "Yes." "Well then, I'm off! Wait for the good results, Gaito-sama" I left

**POV=Hippo**

I decided to spy on Yuuri-san. I tracked her to a vending machine and a park. The first one, she was just giving directions and the other one, the girl isn't even Yuuri. "At this rate, I'll be totally lost. I think I'm starting to imagine seeing Yuuri-san's shadow and hearing her footsteps" Yuuri said "Well, if it isn't Hippo-san!" "It's true... I am hearing her voice subconsciously..." I said. "What are you saying?" I turned around. "What are you doing here" Yuuri said. I stumbled on my words. Then an older guy came up. "Yuuri-chan, who's this guy?" he said. "A classmate. His name is Hippo" she answered. "I see, just a classmate." said the older boy, "I thought she was your boyfriend for sure." He grabbed onto Yuuri. "Come on, Yuuri-chan, let's go!" the guy said, "I really wanna treasure our time together!" "Okay, see ya Hippo!" said Yuuri. He left with the older guy. "'I really wanna treasure our time together", could... could this be!?" I thought. The guy glared at me. "Yuuri-san..."

At the rink, I watched Yuuri teaching the guy how to surf. The guy said "Hey, Yuuri-chan, do you have a boyfriend!?" "Not really..." "What kinda boys do you like?" she continued, "I think you'll look best with an older guy." Yuuri ignored him "Let's practice here." she said. "Those two really seem like staking friends" I said. I tripped. The guy then noticed me. He smiled. "That boy..." A few minutes later, they were still practicing. The older guy fell onto Yuuri. "Are you okay?" said Yuuri. "How am I, Yuuri-chan?" said the older guy, "Older guys are great, aren't they?" I left shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hn, with an older guy, now?" said Hanon. "She's doing pretty well." she added. "Hanon-san, this isn't the time to be admiring her!" I said. "If you like him, why don't you snatch him away!" said Hanon, "If it was me, that's what I'd do." "I can't do that!" I complained. The next day at school, I was just lying down on her desk. Yuuri went up to her saying "Hippo." "Yuuri-san!" "Are you free after school?" she continued. "After school?" "Wanna go see a gem called the Mermaid's Eye? I scored two tickets!" said Yuuri. "With me?" "Sure!" "Y-You're okay with me?" I asked. "You're being strange. Do you have something to do?" asked Yuuri. "No, that's fine." "Then it's decided!" She left. I smiled. "Yuuri-san!" After school, I met up with Hanon at the school roof. "I guess he was just one of her skating friends!" I said. "You can't be sure!" said Hanon. "Why?" "She might be just two timing you..." said Hanon. "Yuuri-san wouldn't do that!" I said. "But it might be a good chance to find out if she has a boyfriend." said Hanon. "A good chance?" "To ask him if he wants you or the other boy!" said Hanon. "If I ask him that, she'll hate me!"

**POV=Yuuri**

That evening, me and Hippo were at that passenger cruise. They just entered when Ryo came in and said "You're late, Yuuri-chan!" "Ryo-kun, why are you here?" I said. "I had a reservation for dinner, Yuuri-chan." "Wait a minute, dinner?" I asked. I saw Ryo whisper something to Hippo's ear. Hippo ran away. "Hippo, wait!" I said as I ran after Hippo, "I said wait!" "Let go!" he shouted, "That's what you were planning from the start!" I gasped. "Why don't you just go eat dinner with Ryo-san!?" "There is no dinner." "DO WHAT YOU WANT!" shouted Hippo, then he left. "Hippo!" But Ryo grabbed me saying "Come on, let's go to the restaurant, Yuuri-chan!"

**POV=Rina**

I looked at the Mermaid's eye. "So it was the one from my country..." I thought. I remembered how the Mermaid's Eye ruled the North Atlantic kingdom until suddenly, there was an attack and the Mermaid's eye disappeared. Just then, the lights turned off. "This is..." I saw Eriru grab the Mermaid's Eye. "The Mermaid's Eye is mine now!" she said. She flew past a bunch of guards. I went after her. I ran past Hippo. "Hippo?" she said. "Rina-san!" Hippo said. "Come with me!" I continued to chase Eriru. She turned around. "Oh goody! You finally showed up, Mermaid Princess" she said. "Shut up and return my Stone!" I said. "No way. I'm gonna give this to Gaito-sama!" said Eriru. Just then, I saw Hippo. "Rina-san!" he said "I already have my relationship ruined so I don't want you to ruin it more!" "Hippo!" "Pink Pearl Voice!" So I did same. "Green Pearl Voice!" He started singing. "Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!" "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" I noticed he wasn't singing at Eriru. Wait, is he singing at me? "It won't go so well for you" said Eriru, "Since this is MY stage!" She then pressed an emergency button to play loud music. Eriru turned back normal. "I wonder why I'm so good!" she said, "This way, I can't hear you at all!" "What is this!?" shouted Hippo. I knew what I had to do! I broke the emergency button. The music stopped. Hanon came. "Mizuiro-san!" said Hippo. "Seriously. Stop calling me that!" she said, "Anyways, I came here because I was worried about your date." "Wait, How did you-?" "Whatever," I said. Hanon looked at me. "Oh, you" "What! It's true!" "I don't know what you're arguing about!" said Eriru, "You know what? I'm leaving!" She left. "Oh Come on! Every time I battle a demon, they leave without me singing!"

**POV=Yuuri**

The power at the ship turned back on. Ryo was clinging onto me. I pushed him off. "It's fine now." said I. I left. "Yuuri-chan!" said Ryo. I looked for Hippo, But Ryo continued clinging onto me. "Oh leave that boy alone. We can finally be alone now!" he said. I pushed away Ryo. "So that's what you wanted from the beginning!" I said, "And gave me two tickets!" "It's okay! He's not your boyfriend of anything right?" said Ryo. "I already have someone I like." I said. "Eh?" said Ryo. I looked out of the deck. "Like the Mermaid's eye, he has pretty eyes." I said. "Hey, I've never heard that you had someone you liked!" said Ryo. "There's no need for me to tell you." I said, "I was only asked to teach you skating by the rink owner." "What!?" shouted Ryo, "I'm older than you! How can you reject me!?" He slapped me and left. I then heard a twinkling noise followed by a splash. "Where are you now?" I said.

The next day at school, I walked up to Hippo. "Yo, Hippo-san!" "Yuuri-san." "Sorry about yesterday... and that..." "It's fine now!" he said, "More importantly..." He looked at me. "What is it?" "When you look into my eyes," said Hippo, "Don't you notice something?" I joked, "Yeah, I see a pretty cute girl reflected in them. Hehehe" We walked to school. I noticed Hippo was smiling.

* * *

Me: I'm pretty sure that's the last time that will happen

Gaster: What do you mean?

Me: You'll see

Gaster: Also, I noticed you swapped Ayaka and Ryo

Me: Yes, Yes I did.


	4. Episode 8-10

Episode 8: A Frozen betrayal?

**POV=Hippo**

After school, I ran up to Yuuri. "Yuuri-san!" "What?" said Yuuri. "Well... you're entering this year's Tokyo Rollerskating competition, right?" "Yeah." said Yuuri, "You're coming to watch, right?" "Yeah!" I said, "Is that okay?" "Not really. I don't mind" said Yuuri, "Well, see ya!" "uhh... Yuuri-san!" I said, "Umm... If i make a bento, umm... Will you eat it with me?" "Sure, if I win that is..." said Yuri

"Nice going, Hippo..." said Hanon, "You are able to plan out making Yuuri-san a bento!" I giggled. "But if she doesn't win, that means you won't be able to eat with her." said Hanon. "That won't happen!" I said, "Yuuri-san will be the champ this year too!" "It must be pretty tough on her." said Hanon. "Why?" "To get to the top and protect the championship must be very stressful." said Hanon, "She's probably handling the pressure with all her might right now." "Well then, I'll make her a bento with all my spirit!" I said. Hanon smiled. "Okay, do your best!" I nodded.

**POV=Yuuri**

Emi and Yoshino went up to me. "Hey Yuuri, did you hear?" said Emi, "This year, the Sapporo champion is gonna enter!" "So it seems." I said. "That would be dangerous." Yoshino said, "Isn't she a powerful rival? It was Kyou Akiyama last time, right?" "Yeah." I said. We heard some fanboys near Kyou. "As the rumors said, here comes the champion." said Sayo. "Kyou-san do your best!" said one fanboy. "We're cheering for you!" said another. "Win the championship for sure!" said another. "Thank you," said Kyou, "I guess I will take the championship!" She then saw me. "You're last year's Kanto champion, right?" Kyou said, "Show me a good match!" Kyou and her fanboys left. "What a confident guy." said Emi. "Yuuri, don't let her win the trophy!" said Yoshino. "You bet!" I said. I looked at Kyou. "Wow, he can do it." said Emi. "As one would expect from the Sapporo champ." said Yoshino.

**POV=Hippo**

I was talking to Hanon about the Bento. "what should I make..." I said. "It doesn't matter whats inside the bento." said Hanon, "As long as it contains love, since girls love homemade cooking." "I guess so!" I said. "But putting her favourite food in would be the best thing to do." said Hanon. I glared at Hanon. "jeez, hanon-san. you never think about me..." A few minutes later, I was reading through, like, a dozen recipe books. "Huh, It seems that tamagoyaki is good in packed bentos." I said, "Or maybe octopus wieners." "Yeah, tough decision, isn't it?" said Hanon. "Or maybe something hot would be good." I continued, "The sea still seems really cold. What do you think, Hanon." But Hanon didnt respond. I checked what she was reading. "Who's that?" I said. "Oh this guy's named Kyou." said Hanon, "She is the Sapporo champion and is coming here!"

The next day, while I was taking Hanon shopping, we noticed a girl. It was Kyou! "Yo, good morning!" she said. "You're Kyou-san, right?" I said. "What an honour to be known by such a cute boy!" said Kyou, "You are coming to see tomorrow's tournament, right?" "Yup." said Hanon, "We're going. Right Hippo?" "Yeah!" "Hey Kyou-san," said Hanon, "He's confused over what to put in a bento. What's good?" "I'm delighted! Hippo-chan, you're going to make me a bento tomorrow!" said Kyou. I gasped. "Oh yeah, I'll ask Tarou-chan!" said Hanon. We talked about what I should put in Yuuri's bento. "Well then, I'll be looking forward to the bento, Hippo-chan. Bye!" said Kyou. She then left. "Jeez, even though it's not for her." I said, "Oh well..."

That night, I started making the bento. "Tomorrow's menu is; Vegetables that get a perfect score for stamina!" I said, "And then, savoury fried chicken, tamagoyaki, onigiri, sandwiches, hamburgers and omelette rice and then... what else is there to make..." "Hippo, Why the heck are you making this much!" said Hanon. "Hey! I only wanted to make him happy!" I said. "Hippo, I understand how you feel, but love and cooking are two different things!" "I know." I said, "Anyways, Let's make the bento!" So we made the bento. Pretty soon, "It's done!" I said. "Eat this, came stamina, and make it so that can win the surfing competition!" I thought.

The next day, It was the rollerskating competition. "Here we go, the Tokyo Rollerskating Race!" said the announcer. "Wow, lot's of people!" said Hanon. "I wonder where Yuuri-san is?" I said. I then heard Kyou say "Hippo-chan!". "Morning!" said Kyou. "Kyou-san, thanks for teaching me that stuff yesterday!" I said. "Did you create a good bento?" said Kyou. "Yeah! As you instructed!" I showed the bento to Kyou. I packed it in a picnic basket since I made so much. "Wow, it's amazing Hippo-chan! Looks so good!" commented Kyou. "Really?" Just then, Kyou took some food from the basket. "I'll have some!" I gasped. "Aww, that packed lunch was for Yuuri-san after all." said Hanon. Just then, Yuuri walked past. "Yuuri-san!" "Yo, Tokyo champion." said Kyou, "Hippo-chan made this lunch just for me!" "Um, that's wrong, this isn't what it seems" I said. But she ignored me. "Hippo-chan's bento is the greatest!" she said, "You want some?" "Nah, I'm fine." said Yuuri. She left. "Yuuri-san, I'm telling you this isn't what it seems..." I said. "Oh crap..." said Hanon, "He totally misunderstood." "I worked so hard on creating if for her, and now..." I thought. "Yuuri-san.."

We watched the race. Just then, an ice beam was shot and people started skating out of control. An ice beam started heading for Yuuri. "Yuuri-san watch out!" I shouted. Yuuri dodged the beam. "I knew the sea was acting strange." said Hanon, "It must be their doing!" "Wait, how did you know about the water demons?" I said. Hanon sighed. "Whatever. I won't forgive them for ANY reason!" I said, "How dare they mess with Yuuri!" I jumped into the water. It was the demon we saw at the legendary cave! I also noticed Mizuiro. "So you finally appeared, Mermaid Princesses!" she said, "I was getting sick of waiting for you!" "This water temperature is..." I thought. Mizuiro said, "Be careful, she has..." "FREEZE!" shouted the water demon as she shot a beam of ice. We dodged. "Now I'm pissed!" I said. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Damn you, Pearl Princesses!" said the demon. "I won't forgive you for screwing up the surfing competition that everyone was working so hard for!" I said. "Oh shut up! I don't wanna hear your preaching!" said the demon. "Today's audience are the fishes of the ocean! Here we go!" I said "Pitchi Pitchi Voice live start!" "Freeze!" said the demon again. as she shot another beam. The beam hit the live stage. It failed

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower Pitch! How about an encore?" "How rude. How can you refuse my love!" said the demon, "You see now!" She disappeared.

**POV=Yuuri**

I won the race. "As expected of the Champion!" said the announcer, "Although the others all fell down, her many techniques have decided it! This year's champion is none other than Yuuri Pandorin!" Kyou went up to me. "You were cool." she said, "My loss... is to you." "Yeah, thanks!" I said. We shook hands.

At sunset, I was cleaning his surfboard when Hippo walked up to me "Yuuri-san..." he said. "Hippo, what happened to my bento?" I said. "You said you didn't want it back then..." said Hippo. "Didn't I tell you, I'd eat it once I'd won!" said Yuuri, "I've been eagerly awaiting it!" Hippo looked surprised. He unpacked the bento. "Wow looks so good!" I said. "Eat a much as you want!" said Hippo, "Because I made it all for you!" I ate the food. "It's great! Despite you appearance, you're a great cook!" "What do you mean "despite my appearance"?" We laughed.

* * *

Episode 9: Forgotten Dream

**POV=Hippo**

It was late at night when I heard the sound of glass crashing. I ran to check it. "What was that sound?" I said. "What's wrong?" said Nikora, "What was that?" "My crystal ball says a suspicious figure is in the kitchen" said Madame Taki. "Could it be a thief?" said Nikora. We heard saw a pot fall down. The three of us looked through the doorframe. Me and Nikora nodded at each other. "Ready!" we both said. We ran to whoever-they-are and attacked them. "Gotcha!" said Nikora. "Dammed thief! Hehehe!" said me. "Ah! It's me! It's me!" said Whoever-they-are. "Me?" I said. It was Hanon. "You're heavy! What are you two doing?" she said. "Hanon-san?" I said, "What are you doing at this time of night?"

**POV=Hanon**

"Huh! A bento?" said Hippo. "Yeah, Tarou-chan wasn't at school yesterday, right?" I said, "I thought maybe he caught a cold and couldn't sleep. So I was worried and couldn't sleep." "So you were in the kitchen making a packed lunch at this time." said Hippo. "Yeah, that's right!" I said, "Your bento was a huge success, so..." "I want to get all romantic with Tarou-chan by making him a bento full of love!" I said. I imagined me feeding Tarou-chan the bento

(Imagine spot)

(Hanon fed Tarou-chan the Bento)  
Hanon: Here Tarou-chan, say ahhh...  
Mitsuki: Hot  
Hanon: It's still hot even though it's a bento?  
Hanon: No, your love is so hot, I feel as if I'm being warmed by it.  
Hanon: Ta-Tarou-chan!

(Imagine Spot end)

I giggled. "Kyaa! Oh please, silly Tarou-chan!" I said. "Ah! Forgive me Hanon-san!" Hippo said. I stopped. "Alright!" he said, "If that's all it is, I'll help you out, since you helped me." "I'll help too!" said Nikora. I looked at her. "Eh? You'd really help us?" "At this rate, I have no choice but to help out. At this rate, I can't stand the kitchen being messed up." "Alright! Thanks, Nikora!" I said. "But in return, you two will clean it up afterwards!" added Nikora. "Kay!"

We finished. "Wow, it's heart shaped!" said Hippo, "i'll just have a taste..." I slapped Hippo. "No you don't! The only one who gets to eat this is Tarou-chan!" Taki-san came up. "Let's see, for the finishing touch, I could bless it with a charm" she said. She started saying seemingly ominous words. "It sounds more like a curse than a charm." said Hippo. I snatches the bento. "Heh, thanks Taki-san. It's already been blessed enough!" I said. The two of us rushed out. "We're leaving!"

I was humming while carrying the bento to Tarou-chan's house. "This is actually the first time I've made anything for anyone."I said, "I wonder if Tarou-chan will enjoy my love filled bento" "It's fine, Hanon-san." said Hippo, "Yuuri-san told me mine was great!" "I guess so!" I said, "It seems the best way to get to guys is through their stomach! If I start making Tarou-chan bento everyday from now..."

(Imagine spot)

(Mitsuki eats the bento)  
Mitsuki: Mmm... this is great, Hanon. You'd make a great wife for sure.

(Imagine spot end)

"And he'll say something like that!" I said. "Hanon-san! Not again!" Hippo said. I realised I was slapping Hippo, again. "Oof, sorry!" Just then, someone said, "I thought some guys were noisy over here." It was Yuuri! "And it was you guys after all." she continued. "Yuuri-san!" said Hippo. He ran over to her. "You've come at a good time!" he said, "Hey, we're going to Mitsuki-sensei's place. You wanna come too?" "Sorry, I gotta practice skating..." said Yuuri. "Eh? Even though the tournament is over?" said Hippo. "If I don't skate everyday, I'll fall behind." she said, "Bye!" She then left. But not before saying "Make me a yummy bento again sometime." I saw Hippo blush. "I'll make one and come watch you practice!" I nudged Hippo. "Looks like you're doing well with Yuuri-san." "Hn! That may..." said Hippo, "Be true!" "So Bentos are the way to go, I guess." said Hippo, "Yeah! I've suddenly got the spirit to do it! Tarou-chan, wait for me! I'll confess my love soon! And I'll do it with this love-filled bento!"

**POV=Eriru**

Me and the other Dark Lovers were pleading to Gaito. "Gaito-sama, we've made mistakes..." said Izuru. "But we'll capture the Pearls for sure!" said me who was massaging Gaito's Feet. Maria was giving tea to Gaito. "Gaito-sama, here-" But then, Gaito said "I have no need for peace of mind!" He knocked the tea over. "I've had enough of your useless doings." he said. He left. "Gaito-sama!" the three of us said. We noticed a musical score. "What's this?" I said. The title of the song was "Kiyoufu Shirabe". "Why would Gaito-sama have this?" said Izuru. "We can use this to lure the mermaid princesses!" said Maria.

**POV=Hippo**

We rang Mitsuki's doorbell. Mitsuki opened the door. "Tarou-chan!" said Hanon, "Here!" We went inside. I saw Tarou was working on a piece of sheet music. "Mitsuki-sensei, what's this?" I asked. "Oh that?" said Mitsuki, "It's an important piece of music I written for a competition." We then heard a song. It was the song Yuuri played the last time we heard Mitsuki play, although played really badly. I saw that the water demons were playing. They seem to be struggling. I decided to come. "Wait here, Hanon-san and Mitsuki-sensei!" I said. "Wait!" said Hanon, "Where are you going?" "Umm..." I noticed Hanon heard the music. "The water demons!" she said, "I'll come with you!" "Actually," I said, "I don't need help!" "Are you sure?" "Yes! Me and Mizuiro will handle this!" "Hippo you Baka," said Hanon, "I am Mizuiro!" Wait, Hanon's the Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess? "After all those times we saved the day, you still haven't figured it out!" Hanon sighed. "Whatever, let's just go!" We ran outside. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

We showed up. "So you came!" said Izuru. "That piano playing sounds terrible! Do you even know how to play" I said. Eriru turned into Battle form. "Oh well!" The demons attacked us. We dodged. "Trying to lure us with bad piano playing? That's like luring a mouse with rotten cheese!" "Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Why is this happening to us!" said the ice demon. "It was because of your bad piano playing, Maria!" said Izuru. "No, It was Eriru!" said Maria. The three left.

**POV=Hanon**

Tarou-chan was playing the song. "Actually, this song is a present for someone in my heart." Tarou said. "Could it be... a girl?" I said. "Yeah." "That means... Tarou-chan has a girlfriend." I thought. "Well, it's not exactly a person. She's not human, but a mermaid." "A mermaid?" "When I was travelling in India, I saw her in the Indian Ocean" "A mermaid?" I said. "Unbelievable isn't it?'"said Tarou, "Even though I say she's a mermaid, all my friends laugh. They say that I must be delusional. But I believe... that it was a mermaid for sure. My precious mermaid memory..."

**POV=Gaito**

I was looking for the sheet music. Where is it? It, along with my pendant, was the last thing I had from Yuuri-san! I saw Maria playing the sheet Music. I snatched it off her. "Where did you get this?" I said. "You dropped it so I thought.." I left. I looked at the sheet music.

(Flashback)

(Yuuri has just finished playing the song)  
Gaito: Good job, Yuuri-san. How about we test it on a mermaid Kingdom  
Yuuri: Okay, Gaito-sama

(Flashback end)

"Yuuri-san..." I thought, "Where are you?"

**POV=Yuuri**

I was playing that song. I cleaned it up so it doesn't hurt anybody. I heard the song while I was skating but it just sounded so wrong, as if someone who didn't know how to play piano was playing it. "I know I heard that song a long time ago..." I thought, "But where?" I thought this was the key of unlocking my memory.

* * *

Episode 10: Final Images

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Hanon were playing dress up. "Hey, Hanon-san. How do I look?" "Hippo, come here!" Hanon said. She dabbed some concealer. "Nng! Hano~n-sa~n~!" "It's fine, close your eyes." said Hanon, "Just leave it to me." It took a few minutes then I looked in the mirror. She made me look like a total idiot! "HANON-SAN!"

After I took the make up off, we were walking back "It wasn't my fault." said Hanon, The model was no good!" "What!" "If the model was at least decent, I could do it sensibly." Hanon then saw someone. "Hey I got it!" "Who" I noticed Rina. "Rina-san!?" "There she is, my model!" said Hanon. "Why her? Do someone else!" I said.

**POV=Rina**

I was on the beach. I was lamenting on how my Kingdom got destroyed. Just then, I heard a voice call out "Rina". I turned around. It was Hanon and Hippo! "Rina, you're my ideal model!" said Hanon. "Ideal model?" I said, "What the heck are you talking about?" "Hanon-san wanted to play fashion show model with you." said Hippo. Hanon got mad. "What do you mean, play!? You're so rude, Hippo" Hanon said, "I only wanted to show her the new fashion trends!" "Fashion?" "Yeah! Hippo is totally useless! I cant make any sense out of him!" said Hanon, "But if it was you..." She showed me a dress. "Seriously, pink? You can't possibly be serious." I said, "Sorry, but I've got no time to play with you." I left. I went toa bookstore. I bumped into Hippo. "What are you doing?" I said. "Oh, you again..." said Hippo. "Yeah, there's a bookstore above here that I often go to." I said, "So, why are you here alone?" "Uhh, nothing much." said Hippo, "Rina-san, you're lucky... looking good no matter what you wear." "That's not really true about me." I said, "I don't even like dressing up." "No way... that's such a waste."

We walked outside. We then heard someone say "Hey you!". We looked at him. "Will you be my model?" he asked me. "Model?" I noticed Hippo was grinning. "Sorry for startling you so suddenly." the guy said, "I'm Ishibashi. I'm searching for that cosmetic contest the day after tomorrow. Could you help me?" said Ishibashi. "Ummm" Just then, Hippo barged in "We're honored to accept that!" "Hey! Don't say that on your own!" I said. "Please accept his offer, Book!" He made baby eyes. I couldn't help to give in. "Guess I'll do it, then." "Well then, could you come with me right now?" said Ishibashi. "Right now?" "I'd like to pick out the clothes and such for the contest." said Ishibashi. "That's so sudden." I said. "It's alright, we don't have much time!" said Ishibashi. He took me with him. We wengt to a clothes shop. I tried a white dress. Ishibashi gasped. "Hey Rina-chan," said Ishibashi, "If it's okay with you, wanna go to a restaurant with me?" I looked at him. "I'd like to explain what the contest is about."

So we were at a restaurant. The waiter came up. The two put in their order. The waiter thought I was an adult because he told me the wine menu. "Rina-chan, you look really captivating..." said Ishibashi, "So young yet so composed. When I look into your eyes, It feels like the deep ocean. When I stare into them, I feel like I could be swallowed up. I want you to be closer to this image of mine!" "Well what should I do? What do you want from the model?" I said. "Just leave it all to me." said Ishibashi.

A few minutes later, Ishibashi was decorating my hair. "I'll certainly make you look prettier than before." he said, "Into a contest star!" Ishibashi stopped. "Sorry, Rina-chan. Can I do it again?" he said. "It's okay but..." I said. He looked out of the window. "What's wrong?" I said, "Is it okay without makeup? Isn't it the day after tomorrow?" "Sorry." "Sorry for what?" Ishibashi just stopped. "Truthfully, there's this girl that I can't forget about. And you look just like her." he said, "But... it's wrong! Something's just different!" "Of course that's true." I said, "I'm nobody else. I am just me" Ishibashi just stood there. "Sorry, but I'm not becoming that person of yours." I said. I then left.

**POV=Hippo**

"Okay." said Hanon, "Why did you sign Rina up for that cosmetics contest when you hate her?" "It's simple!" I said, "They're will be so many people there. I'm pretty sure a water demon attack will happen there so Rina-san will obviously transform. If I turn the lights back on and reveal her true identity..." "She'll turn into bubbles!" said Hanon, "But how do you know she's just gonna reveal herself. Do you have a backup plan?" "No, but i'll figure something out!" I said.

**POV=Rina**

I was sitting on a cliff. I remembered my kingdom getting destroyed. I realized my mistake. "I guess I'm the only one who thinks about the past." I ran to the cosmetics competition. I saw Ishibashi "R-Rina-chan, why are you here?" said Ishibashi. I blushed. "It's because I committed to being a model." We went entered the hall. The lights turned on. Ishibashi turned to me and started my makeover. Ishibashi noticed something. "To try to forget, and actually forget." I said. Ishibashi gasped. "It's still looming around, isn't it?" I continued, "But that's just your past. If you can't accept it, then you can't move forward." "Rina-chan... Thank you." said Ishibashi, "I may have been weak... I couldn't acknowledge I'd been dumped." "It's okay, as long as you live on." I said, "Everyone has their past." "You have your own beauty." said Ishibashi, "Until now, I didn't realize that. To not realize that... I truly am a fool."Jus then, I heard an evil melody, giving me a headache. "Rina-chan, what's wrong?" said Ishibashi.

**POV=Hanon**

"The other people don't even care at all!" said Hippo, "Could it be only me?" "This is their doing for sure!" I said. "Hanon-san! Now's our chance!" "Okay!" I turned off the lights. A few seconds later, I heard Rina say "Green Pearl Voice!". I turned on the lights. I was too early. "Hippo! What are you doing" said Rina. "You falsely accused Yuuri-san. I'll never forgive you, even with that love story of yours!" said Hippo. "But she is-" "Save the excuses," I said, "Now Hippo, what do we do?" "I don't know!" "If only if there was a sign..."

**Create Item=Cue card{Text="Green Pearl Voice"}**

**Create Item=Note{Text=****"Show Rina this and she'll read it\n -AD"}**

Just then, a big cue card appeared. The letter written on the back said "Show Rina this and she'll read it" signed "AD" I showed the sign to Rina and sure enough, She read it and transformed to Idol form.

**POV=Rina**

I can't believe I fell for this! I could feel myself slowly fade to bubbles. "Please Aqua Regina-sama, Goddess of the sea..." I prayed, "Don't let my successor have this fate..." Then everything went black. I was dead.

**POV=Eriru**

Yes, my plan worked! The lights went off. I took this chance to grab the Green shell locket. The lights turned back on. It was the Mermaid Princesses! "So you've appeared, Mermaid Princesses-chan!" I giggled. Then I turned into battle form. "I've been waiting!" "Bad music sense that hurts mermaids won't be allowed!" said Pink-chan. "Who exactly has bad sense?" I said, "Listen closely to whether it's bad or not!" She turned up her boombox. The Mermaids covered their ears. But then. Pink-chan started singing. "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" Mizuiro-chan joined in "Yoake mae kikoeta merodi sore wa totemo natsukashi uta!" My boombox broke! "Oh NO!" "Ready Hanon-san?" said Pink-chan. "Ready!" said Mizuri-chan. They both said "Pitchi Pitchi Voice Love start!" I braced my self for the impact.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower pitch!" "How about an encore?" "Now you done it!" I said, "I didn't think this would happen" I then disappeared off to Gaito-sama.

**POV=Hippo**

The audience clapped. "I didn't expect this show." said one guy. "They were so cute" said another. The lights turned off. It then went back to the contest. "Rina-chan, did you see the show?" said Ishibashi. But she was gone. He saw the pile of Bubbles. I started to feel bad. We then left. "I feel bad..." I said. "Don't worry," said Hanon, "There's always the next Green Pearl Mermaid Princess." And that's when we realized our mistake. "Oh no! The Pearl is stolen!" I said, "And we need that to summon Aqua Regina!"

**POV=Eriru**

"Gaito-sama!" I said, "I got the green pearl!" "And the princess?" said Gaito. "Well, funny thing is..." I said, "She got turned into bubbles." "Oh is that so..." said Gaito, "Well you can keep it until further notice" "Thanks Gaito-sama"

* * *

Gaster: You did that?

Me: Yes. And it'll be useful later on.

Gaster: So that's what you mean by "The last time [The demons leaving when Rina comes] will happen"


	5. Episodes 11-13

Episode 11: Wasted Wish

**POV=Hippo**

"Yay!" We were going on a class trip to an island. "Finally, the long awaited seaside school trip will be tomorrow!" said Hanon. "I can't wait!" I said. "Oh that's right..." said Hanon, "Hold on..." She ran off and came back wearing nothing but a towel. She opened the towel! Good thing she's not actually wearing nothing. "I found it recently and bought it for the trip!" said Hanon. "That's so awesome! So cute" I said, "You're not actually gonna swim, right?" "Of course." said Hanon, "I'm gonna use it to seduce Tarou-chan." "Alright" I said, "I'll go to some historic places with Yuuri-san!" "Let's do our best!" "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Nikora was accounting. "It'd be nice if we could make money quickly," she said, "but there aren't enough customers." She looked at Madame Taki. "Hey, Taki-san. Don't you have any ideas to attract customers" Taki threw a dart. It landed on top of Giji Yumenoshima, which shocked us. "What are you doing, Taki-san?!" I said, "That's dangerous!" "There is treasure sleeping there." said Taki-san. "Huh?" "There is treasure sleeping there." Taki repeated. "By "treasure" you mean real treasure?" I said. "But this is the island we're going to for our seaside school trip" said Hanon. Madame Taki said, "On the tip of the cape, you can see a lone pine tree" "Lone pine tree?" said Hanon. "Follow the slab-like rock on the level part of the coast." "Slab like rock" said me. "After that, you will see an old well..." "old well?" said Nikora. "That's so amazing!" I said, "There's treasure, Hanon-san!" "But it's one of Taki-san's fortunes, so..." said Hanon. "We have to, like, get some treasure hunting tools!" I said. I pushed Hanon. "Come on, Hanon-san!" "Hey wait a second Hippo!"

**POV=Eriru**

I was telling Gaito about a wishing ring. "What? A wishing ring?" he said. "This is definitely the wishing ring of mermaid legend!" I said. "A ring that will grant any wish, eh?" said Gaito said. "Yeah!" said Eriru, "With it, you can use it to rule the ocean!" "I think you can only get one shot." said Gaito, "Don't waste it." "Okay!"

**POV=Hippo**

The next day, my class was on the ship to Giji Yumenoshima. "Wow, it's so fast!" I said. "Yeah, it's so exciting!" said Hanon, "I can't wait!" Just then, Yuuri came up. "Yuuri-san!" I said. "Hey, Hippo-san!" said Yuuri, "I've got the perfect swimsuit I wanna show you! Wanna swim with me?" "Umm, no." I said, "Anyways, did you hear the news last week?" "Yeah." said Yuuri, "Can you believe that Rina is actually a mermaid?" "I think." "We had an actual mermaid in our class, but she turned into bubbles. How sad." said Yuuri. I remembered how I didn't grab the green shell locket before Eriru. "Say, have you noticed Rina had a green shell locket?" I said. "I think." said Yuuri, "Maybe that's why Rina was falsely accusing me." "Hey look, the island." said Hanon. We stared in awe. I noticed a lone pine tree at the edge of a cape. "The lone pine tree on the cape!" I said, "Exactly as Taki-san said."

When they arrived, they found out we were in neighbouring cabins. I had Mitsuki in my cabin and Hanon had Yuuri. "We're neighbours, right, Mitsuki-sensei?" said Hanon. "Yes, nice to be with you, Hanon-san." said Tarou. "Same here!" said Hanon, "Right, Hippo, Yuuri?" "Sure" said me. "Yeah" said Yuuri. "Mitsuki-sensei, nice to be with you..." I said. I saw Yuuri. She looked me. "Hey, Hippo-san!" said Yuuri. "Hi!" I said. "We're in neighboring cabins as well, right?" said Yuuri. "I guess." I said. Anyways, everyone except me and Hanon were out playing in the sun. We were were just sitting under a tree. "What a bore to come all the way here and not be able to play in the sun." said Hanon. "Yeah..." Just then, Yuuri came up. "Hippo, so why aren't you able to swim with me?" she said. "I can't swim!" I said. "Oh really?" said Yuuri, "Well then, I'll see you later." "Oh well, I'm going to seduce Tarou-chan," said Hanon.

That left me. She heard some guy. "Young man, aren't you going to swim?" I turned around. He looked like an old vendor. "H-Hello, old guy!" I said. "Yes, hello." "Do you live on this island?" I said. "Yeh, thats right!" said the Vendor. I looked at the beach. "It's a pretty island, isn't it?" I said. "Yeah, it hasn't changed from the past at all." said the Vendor, "Ever since the era of the legend, I guess nothing has changed." "Legend?" said I, "Something like that exists?" "Yeah, I think so." said The vendor, "If you cool off in the water, a big rock commonly called the purple rock appears. There's supposedly a hu~~ge cave nearby it, and it's said that there's a treasure in that cave, called the Wishing Ring." "Wishing ring?" "If you have that Wishing Ring, any one wish will be granted." said the vendor, "Well, that's the story anyways..." "Any... kind of wish?" I thought. "Okay" she said. Just then, the vendor said "And these are this island's legendary wishing rings! Fifty cents a piece." Nope! Too long, didn't listen. I left.

I was running to tell Hanon. "A magic ring to grant any wish!" I thought, "That's so awesome!" I first saw Hanon who was busy seducing Mitsuki. I called out her name. "Hippo!" "It's there, Hanon-san! The treasure!" I said. "What are you talking about, Hippo?" said Hanon. "The treasure Taki-san was talking about, it really exists!" I said, "Let's go look for it!" "Oh that?" said Hanon, "I'll pass." "why!" "I don't have free time like you!" said Hanon, "If you interfere with my big love with Tarou-chan, I won't even forgive you, Hippo! Right, sensei?" But Tarou left. "Tarou-chan! Come back!" she said as she chased Mitsuki. "Oh well, some things you gotta do yourself." I said. Six minutes later, I was at the purple rock.

"What an amazing place... Seems easy to get lost somehow." I said, "That's right! At times like this, you take some... bread and..." "Oh yeah, I ate it all. Damn it!" Just then, an avalanche fell on me.

**POV=Yuuri**

Me and the others were looking for Hippo. "Hippo-san!" I said. "Don't you know either, Pandorin-san?" said Mitsuki, "I wonder where he went. Since he's not at the beach, perhaps he's at the mountains?" "Yeah, I saw him." said some vendor. "Really? Where'd she go?" I said. "I think she went that way to see the purple rock." said The vendor. "Thanks!" I said. Just then, the vendor said "And these are this island's legendary purple rocks!" Nope! Too long, didn't listen. I left.

**POV=Hippo**

"Ah, that was dangerous!" I said, "But what do I do? I'm getting more and more lost. Why did it end up this way? Yuuri-san, Yuuri-san!" "I don't know how to get out..." I lamented, "What should I do?" I then heard Yuuri call out my name. "Yuuri-san!" I said. "Hippo-san are you there?" said Yuuri. "Yuuri-san, you came to save me!" I said. I then called out "Yuuri-san!" "Hippo, what are you doing in a place like this?" she said. "I came here looking for treasure," I said, "but then I got lost..." "Coming here alone is obviously dangerous!" said Yuuri. "But... But..." "I wanted my wish granted" I though. I then saw Yuuri though the gap. "Don't cry." she said, "I found you!" "Yuuri-san!"

Yuuri was helping me get rid of the rocks. "You're not hurt, right?" said Yuuri. "Nope..." I said, "I'm fine..." I then said, "Hey, Yuuri-san," "What?" "Why did you come to save me?" said I. "Don't you know?" said Yuuri, "At high tide, the purple rock goes underwater, and like earlier. It's written in the guide. You can't swim so if that happened, you'd be in trouble" "Yeah" "Yuuri-san, thank you." I thought. I then heard Yuuri hurt her hand. "Yuuri-san?" I said, "Yuuri-san, what's wrong? You okay?" "There's just a bit more." said Yuuri, "I'll do the rest quickly!"

**POV=Eriru**

This place is so confusing, it's like a maze. I can practically talk to my self. "Why is it like this in here?!" said Battle me. "It's like a maze..." said Lighthearted me. "I hate complex stuff!" complained Battle me, "I'm fed up with this!" I, at least Battle me, shot a dark attack onto a wall. "If I do this, the maze makes no difference!" said Battle me. "you, I mean I, I mean we?" said Lighthearted me, "Anyways, that is so reckless!" "Now we'll get there much faster!" said Battle me.

**POV=Hanon**

I was looking for Hippo. "Where did that dumb Hippo get to?!" I said, "If the old man's story is true, this is the right way." I heard a bang. "What was that!?" I said. I knew instantly what it was. "The water demons!"

**POV=Hippo**

"What's with these earthquakes!?" said Yuuri. Just then, a sinkhole opened up under me. "Hippo!" Yuuri called out. She grabbed my hand. "If I fall into the water, Yuuri-san will know that I'm really a penguin!" I thought. "Don't worry, It's okay." said Yuuri, "I'll pull you up now" "Yuuri-san..." I thought. I noticed blood coming out of her hand. Then, I was out of the sinkhole. "Yuuri-san!" I said. I then heard Eriru. "This voice is..." I thought, "Eriru!" "Wait here, Yuuri-san!" I said. I dived into the water and met up with Hanon. "Hippo!" called Hanon. "Hanon-san!" I said. "Hippo, you are okay?" said Hanon. "I'm glad you didn't turn into bubbles." said Hanon. "Anyways, what happened?" said Hanon. "Demons... the water demon appeared!" I said, "Hanon-san, let's go!" "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

**POV=Eriru**

One last shockwave and I made it. "It seems I've found the place!" I said, "There's something there..." On the statue was an inscription. "Some complex characters are written." I said. I tried to decipher the characters when the Pearls arrived! "Although I don't know what you're planning..." said Pink-chan, "We won't let you do as you wish!" "Mermaid Princesses, why are you here?" I said. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower pitch!" I took the green pearl pendant off. "I wish this thing actually did something!" I said. I threw it away. What I didn't know was the pendant actually landed on the wishing ring and all of a sudden, the transformation scene begun! "I'm... a Pearl Idol now?" I said, "Awesome! This is perfect!" I turned to the pearls. "Mermaid Princesses. The tables have turned." I said, "I think it's time you have a taste of your own medicine! This is going to be good!" "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin!"

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

"Demon Spin Pitch!" I reached to grab the pearls. Somehow, it feels like the song has affected me! I fainted.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was looking for Hippo. I didn't find him, but I found the guardian prince, along with two other girls. I took them outside the cave. The guardian prince woke up. "Y-Yuuri-san." the guardian prince said, "You saved me." I remembered I still needed to find Hippo. "Hippo-san!" "Don't worry, he's safe." I pointed to one of the other girls. She was wearing Rina's shell locket. "Is she your friend?" I said. "Umm... no!" said the guardian penguin boy, "Anyways, I gotta go!" "Yeah, me too!" said the girl I knew was the Aquamarine Mermaid Princess. They left. I looked at the other girl. She woke up. "Where am I?" she said. "You're safe with me." I said. I waved goodbye to her. I looked at the wound on my hand. I tended to it myself.

I found Hippo on the beach. "Hey Yuuri-san," he said, "Would you like to go for a walk?" "Stupid, everyone's worrying about us!" I said, "We're going back right now!" "Fine..." "Oh yeah," I said. "Eh?" "Did you find the treasure?" I said. "Umm... well... I didn't find it." said Hippo. "Oh, I see." I said.

* * *

Me: That was good.

Gaster: How about we watch the show

Me: Okay

(We watch the live concert in universe. Hippo was singing Koi wa Nandarou)

Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nandarou  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo

Utaidashitara tomaranai,(Hippo: Hey!) odoridashitara tomaranai,(Hanon: Hey!)  
Modorenai,(Hippo: Hey!) magarenai,(Hanon: Yeah!) suki ni narazu ni irenai

Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu,(Me: Hey!) tsugeru,(Gaster: Hey!) koi wo shitta no  
Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru

* * *

Episode 12: Crossed Souls

**POV=Hippo**

(Dream)

(Hippo was on a pier over a waterfall. Standing next to him is a greyscale girl, with long ponytails)  
L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝: Have you ever thought of a world where everything is the same, except you don't exist? Everything functions the same without you... Ha, ha... the thought terrifies me.  
Hippo: Huh?  
L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝: Please forget about me  
Hippo: But...  
L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝: Forget about me!

(Dream end)

I woke up. That was a weird dream. "A world where everything is the same," I said, "except I don't exist?"

I talked to Hanon about it, but I decided to change the subject. "Did you know, Aqua Regina doesn't have a successor?" I said. "Doesn't she?" Hanon said. "I think tomorrow is the day she is supposed to meet her." I said, "Oh that reminds me! Hanon, you had your coming of age ceremony, right?" "Yeah! Of course!" said Hanon, "Wait, what was it again?" "When mermaids turn 13, they have their coming of age ceremony." I explained, "Now that I mention it, Rina-san didn't have hers." "And I don't think she ever will, considering she's dead." said Hanon. "Say, What was yours like?" I ask. "Wearing a beautiful dress... Eating a great feast... Everyone pampering me..." said Hanon, "It was the best~~~~~!" "That's great!" I said. "So why doesn't Aqua Regina have a successor?" asked Hanon. "According to my calculations, her successor's birthday is July 3rd." I said. "That's tomorrow!" said Hanon.

We were talking about random stuff while walking to school. "Now that Eriru is a Pearl Princess, will she have a coming of age ceremony?" I said. "I don't know." said Hanon. We met up with Yuuri. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she said. "Is anyone's birthday tomorrow?" I said. "I don't think so." said Yuuri, "Say when's your birthday?" "March 11th" I said. "May 24th" said Hanon. "Say, when's your birthday?" Hippo said. "I don't know." said Yuuri. "You don't know your own birthday?" said Hippo. "Yeah, sad isn't it?" said Yuuri, "I just assume it's July 7th, the first day I can remember." "July 7th..." I thought, "That was the day I rescued her." "Say, do you want the year in which the birthday person is born?" said Yuuri. "1989" I said. "July 3rd 1989..." said Yuuri. "Unfortunately, mine isn't." I said. That made me wonder. Why am I the Pink Pearl Ruler in the first place?

**POV=Gaito**

"With all of you together, why can't you capture the new Pearl princesses!?" I said. "That's..." said Izuru. "You're right, Gaito-sama!" said Eriru, " Everyone's getting in my way!" "That's your fault, isn't it?" said Izuru, "You're always making stupid plans!" She turned into battle form. "What was that!?" said Eriru, "Try saying it again!" Maria came up. "Gaito-sama, the North Pacific Kingdom is busy with movement." she said, "I wonder if something's happening." "I'll go check right away, Gaito-sama!" said Eriru, "Don't get in my way, you guys." "You'll just screw up anyway." said Maria. "Maria, go help Eriru." I said. "What! Go help Eriru, Gaito-sama!?" complained Maria. "OMAR, isn't it nice that you two failures go together?" said Izuru. "What was that, Izuru!" said Maria, "Say it once more!" "I wonder if I could've been wrong." said Izuru. The two growled at each other. "Izuru, you'll also help Eriru." I said. "Gaito-sama!" said Izuru, "I can handle this on my own." "Are you ignoring Gaito-sama's orders?" said Maria. Izuru stopped. "If it's an order, I can't help it." said Izuru, "I'll help Eriru this time."

**POV=Hippo**

I was carrying some shopping bags. "Jeez, Nikora-san makes penguins do harsh duties." I said. I noticed Momo-chan holding a letter. "Momo-chan!" I said. I opened it. I gasped. It's a letter from the North Pacific castle! It says I will have to go to the North Pacific to chose a successor for Aqua Regina! I looked at the best case scenario: I come back to the human world as soon as the ceremony is finished. But then I faced the worst case scenario: I never come back to the Surface world! I talked to Yuuri about it. "I'm sorry, Yuuri-san." I said. "It's not like it's you fault or anything but," said Yuuri, "Do you have to go back no matter what?" "Yeah, I'm sorry." I said, "There's something I must do." "It's fine with me," said Yuuri. I stopped. "Hey Yuuri-san." I said. "What?" "Supposing..." I said. "Supposing what?" said Yuuri. "I'm just saying this, but supposing I can't come back again," I continued, "What will you do?" "What will I do?" said Yuuri. "Will you be sad?" I asked. "Well..." said Yuuri, "I don't know, but without you around, it might be nice and quiet." I was shocked! "Yuuri-san, you idiot!" I shouted. I ran away. "Hippo! Wait!" "What's with Yuuri." I thought, "She did that without knowing my feelings" I tripped over some sand. "She doesn't care about me at all." I thought, "She won't be lonely even if I disappear." I walked back to the Pearl Piari, gave Hanon and Nikora the letter and groceries and locked myself in my room.

**POV=Eriru**

Me, Izuru and Maria looked at a beach filled with couples. "That's the famous place on the beach for lovers, isn't it?" said Izuru. " Maybe I can come here with Gaito-sama someday!" I said. "OMG, that'll never ever happen!" said Maria. "You lie!" argued Eriru, "I didn't ask for you to come with me anyway!" "It's not like I wanted to follow you either." said Izuru. "But Gaito-sama ordered it." said Maria. "You say that, but you plan to steal my glory, don't you?" I said, "But that'll never happen!" "No way. There's an idiot here now." said Izuru, "So let's go Maria!" "Sure, let's split up and get away from her." said Maria. The two left. I turned into battle form "Go away, Go away!" I said, "That's right. The Pearls might be among the lovers that have gathered on the beach tonight."

I, in human form, was scaring a few people. "I wonder if the Mermaid Princess is here." I thought, "If I find her, then I'll get all the credit." I continued scaring people. "Who's she?" one girl said. "All alone, I feel sorry for her" "I wonder if her boyfriend ran away" I overheard the conversation. "As if you could get away from her" "I guess" "what was that!?" I thought... I kicked the campfire saying "DON'T MESS WITH ME!". A firewood log landed near a pile of boxes under a house on the beach which in turn set it on fire. "Aaahhh I'm not involed!" I ran away. I watched in demon form. "This is great." I said, "This fire might even attract the Pearl Princesses!"

**POV=Hanon**

Me, Hippo, Nikora and Madame Taki watched. "You go, Hanon" Hippo said, "I'll stay behind." I jumped into the water. Just then, Eriru appeared. "The Mizuiro Pearl mermaid Princess! She came right to me!" she said, "Yay!" "Eriru!" I said, "You're the one who started the fire! How could you do that!" "You're making a fool of me!" said Eriru. "I can't believe you actually got a Mermaid Princess to appear." said Izuru. It's her and Maria! "Was this your plan, Eriru?" said Maria. "Uh-Of course it was my plan!" said Eriru. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Then how do you plan on stopping their song, Eriru?" said Maria. "Wait, Plan?" "We'll make it so they never forget this day!" said Izuru.

**POV=Eriru**

Okay, I actually don't have a plan. And it feels like I should just go with that. But you know what they say, sometimes you just gotta adlib it. "Green Pearl Voice!" Izuru and Maria stared as I transformed. Izuru said, "What the- How can- this-" "Don't ask!" I said. "But how?" said Maria. She noticed my shell locket. "What the-" said Maria, "How did it-" "Like i said, don't ask!" I said. "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin!"

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

I stopped when I realized that the song is affecting Izuru and Maria. "Leave, and when she's neutralized, grab her pearl." Izuru and Maria did what I asked.

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

I could see that Mizuiro-chan has fainted. I was almost about to faint but I knew that Izuru and Maria will do the rest for me.

**POV=Hippo**

My Key Pendant began to shine! That must mean Hanon is in trouble! I rushed to where Hanon is. It was Izuru and Maria, and they were about to take Hanon's shell necklace! "Stop right there!" I said. "She's knocked out unconsious!" said Izuru. "Killing fire with fire just adds more fire!" I said, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love Shower Pitch!" Hanon woke up. "How about an encore!" "Let's do it!" said Hanon. "Okay!"

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

The demons disappeared. Eriru also disappeared. The fire is also put out. I decided to get some sleep before I leave tomorrow.

(Dream)

(Hippo was on the bridge with L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝ again)  
L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝: It's my birthday today. And yet no-one knows... and no-one cares  
Hippo: Your birthday?

(Dream end)

* * *

Episode 13: A Guardian's Ritual

**POV=Hippo**

I was still thinking about that goner girl. What was her name? I didn't ask. Anyways, I was swimming to the North Pacific castle. "It's still peaceful in this area." said Hanon. "Yeah." I said, "Did you bring Kura-chan with you?" "Yep!"

**POV=Gaito**

I was looking at the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific and the Arctic Ocean, Coco and Noel, trapped in the containers. "My beautiful collection," I said, "The two of you are probably quite lonely. But don't worry. Soon, I will have your comrades as well." I heard an alarm and a pool of water came up. I looked into it. "Gaito, I see two Pearls Coming." said the voice in the water, "And they're actually in the ocean this time." "Well done" I turned to the three water demons. "Pearl hunters Prepare to intercept two Pearls!" I said, "Let's go Dark Lovers!" "Understood, Gaito-sama!" said the Dark Lovers.

**POV=Hippo**

I was in my room, thinking about Yuuri and the goner girl. "Everything functions the same without you..." That's how I feel. "You're mean Yuuri-san" I thought, "Even though... saying it like that... we may... never see each other again!"

**POV=Yuuri**

I was outside the Pearl Piari. I went inside, but it was empty. "Could he have moved?" I said. "That's why he said that" I thought. I remembered Hippo saying "Supposing I can't come back again, What will you do?". "He said he was going back to his country, but..." I said, "Could he have intended to never return?"

Later, I was at the rink. I remembered Hippo saying "Yuuri-san, you idiot!" so I fell down into the water. The other three watched. Not funny, guys. I then got picked up by Momo-chan. "You're the dolphin from the other day?" I said, "That must be it! You're getting along with your mom now, right?" Momo-chan then dragged me down. "Hey what are you doing! Where are you taking me!?" He took me to an underwater castle of some sort. "Where are we, Momo-chan?" I said, "Where the hell did you take me?!" Momo-chan left. "Hey, don't leave me!" I said. Just then, I heard a flute play. I then magically changed into my red dress. "Why am I dress like this all of a sudden?" I questioned. I then saw the guardian. "Y-You are..." I said, "I wanted to meet you! I've been searching for you" "Wait! I've grown very fond of you..." I said as I followed him. The guardian turned around and put his finger on my lips. "Is that..." the Guardian said, "Is that true?" I stared at him. He looked just like Hippo. "Why... Why is his face..." I thought. "I..." Just then, The castle shook.

**POV=Gaito**

"I've finally found it! Your palace in the North Pacific." I said. I span around onto a set of stairs, followed by the Dark Lovers. "Dark Lovers, while the mermaids are confused by my song," I said, "Bring me the Pearls!" "Oh yeah! I'll dance because Gaito-sama is playing!" said Eriru. "While I play the piano, you dance" said Gaito, "And then bow before me!" I played the piano. The music was designed to affect anyone except for Water Demons. "How beautiful!" said Eriru. Maria, Izuru and Eriru kept on dancing while I kept playing. The Dark Lovers left. Except Eriru. "Now, Mermaid Princesses... come to me!" I said

**POV=Hippo**

I was covering my ears. "Who's playing this song!?" I shouted, "My head hurts!" "What's wrong?" said Yuuri, "Are you okay?" Just then, something attacked me. "What's that?" said Yuuri. I turned around. "It's them!" I said. The water demons flew in a circle so fast, the roof collapsed. "Let's run!" said Yuuri. They ran. "You won't get away!" said the three demons at the same time. They captured us in a dust tornado. I accidentally let go and fell in the seemingly abyss. "HIPPO!" shouted Yuuri. I gasped.

I fell next to the Fountain of Promise. "Y-Yuuri-san..." I remembered Yuuri calling out her name. I woke up. "Yuuri-san?" I said. "Why did she yell "Hippo" then..." I thought, "Did she mistake me for my human form? Or did she realize that I'm really Hippo? If that's true..." "I shouldn't be worrying about this now!" I said. I got up. "I gotta find her and make sure!" I said. I saw a figure and saw that he might be able to help. But it was Gaito! "Nice to meet you, North Pacific Guardian Prince." he said. He caught me and pinned me to a wall. "I've captured you, North Pacific Guardian Prince." said Gaito, "I invite you to my castle." "No! Let me go!" I cried. "I'll make a pet out of you just like the South Atlantic and Arctic Mermaid Princess." said Gaito. He touched my corrupted pink pearl. "This is your Pearl, eh?" said Gaito. He took it. "No!" "Hehehe... What a noisy penguin." said Gaito, "Shall I sing you a lullaby?" "Yuuri-san..." I thought, "Where are you!?" A tear fell on my pearl and then it started to glow. "What?" said Gaito. Just then, a light shone out of the Royal Pearl. Gaito fell to the floor. Aqua Regina appeared. "No way!" I thought. "I'm the Goddess of the Sea, Aqua Regina!" said Aqua Regina, "You're the North Pacific Guardian Hippo, right?" "Y-Yes, Aqua Regina-sama." I said. "Do you like the Ocean world?" Aqua Regina asked. "Yeah" "What about the people above ground?" said Aqua Regina. I stopped. Aqua Regina giggled. "Listen well, Guardian Hippo..." she said, "Long ago, when a clan planning to take over the ocean threatened the peace..."She stopped. "I guess you already know the story, right?" she said, "Fourteen years ago today, I was expecting a girl to be born. My successor. A girl named L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝." She stopped. "I guess I can't really say that name. Because nobody came." said Aqua Regina, "That's why you have the pearl. You are my successor." Aqua Regina faded away. "Aqua Regina-sama!" I said. "She was the Goddess Aqua Regina, the one who rules the sea." Gaito said. We then heard the Demons say "Gaito-sama!". And also Hanon say "Hippo!". It was now 4v2. "You've all gathered now, Mermaid Princesses." said Gaito. "I'll revive Aqua Regina for sure!" I said, "For the Ocean World, everyone's peace and to protect the one I love!" I touched my pearl. "I swear it on my pearl!" "It seems Aqua Regina already chose a successor." said Hanon. "Let's go!" "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" The Royal Pearl shone again. "In order to return peace to the world," said Aqua Regina, "I'll give you two a new power. A song of love and strength. Now accept this song and sing, Pearls" She summoned the song. I learned a new song. "Please watch... Aqua Regina-sama..." I thought, "While we sing this new song you've given us with love!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"So this is Aqua Regina's Power!" said Gaito. "Love Shower Pitch!" Some giant fish appeared out of nowhere. "We'll withdraw for today!" said Gaito. Gaito and the demons disappeared. "How about an encore?" "You still have a long way to go..." said Gaito, sitting on the giant fish, "Before we next meet, you should take some lessons, Pearls!" The fish left.

**POV=Yuuri**

I got woken up by Momo-chan up. "Where is she?" I said. I then heard a voice. "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta..." I followed the voice. "Yoake mae kikoeta merodi. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" There he was. The Guardian.

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

And I was back at the rink.

**POV=Hippo**

The next day at school, I watched Yuuri. Yuuri noticed me. "Hippo-san..." She walked over to me. "What are you just standing there for?" she said. I giggled. "I'm back!" Yuuri gasped. "Yuuri-san... I wonder if she realized who I am..." I thought, " I guess she did! Since she realized it... I'm safe! I won't have to keep secrets, and can love her with all my heart." "Without your constant "Kya! Kya!", everyone seems really depressed!" said Yuuri. "That's it?" I said. "Yep!" "Yuuri-san really didn't figure out who I am..." I thought. I remembered Yuuri calling out my name. "I guess that was just a mistake on her part..." "Come on... if you dwell on it, we'll be late again!" said Yuuri. "Hehe, okay!" I said. I remembered the Goner Girl who I figured was Aqua Regina's original successor. I smiled and faced towards Yuuri. I love you Yuuri! Even if you don't realize who I am, I want to be with you forever!

* * *

Gaster: When are we going to elaborate on Yuuri's backstory

Me: Soon


	6. Episode 14-16

Me: Sorry for this Pitchi Pitchi Guardian hiatus. I had other stuff but I'll do Episodes 14-16!

Gaster: I got the universe ready

Me: Anyways, let's watch the show!

* * *

Episode 14: Mysteries of the Starry Sky

**POV=Hippo**

Hanon had something she wanted to show me. "Hanon-san, you called?" I said. "Oh, Hippo, look at this!" said Hanon, "They're Mermaid Uranai!" "Mermaid Uranai?" I questioned. I sat down on the bed. "I'll let you use the cards, so how about telling my fortune?" said Hanon. "Sure!" I said, "How do I do it?" "First, think about the person and shuffle the cards." said Bubble. "Then first, I will tell Hanon's fortune." I shuffled the cards while thinking about Hanon. "After that, align the cards and the one under the center is the present me." said Hanon. "The Ostoraco card, right?" she said, "Let's see... it says I'm an extremely warm hearted person who protects their friends' love relationships. One who acts before she thinks. Yeah, it fits me!" "Uh, I don't know about that." I said. "Of course it's accurate! I'm extremely warm hearted!" said Bubble, "If you doubt it, try telling your own fortune" "Sure!" I shuffled the cards thinking about myself. I turned over the card under the center. "The Asteri card, eh?" said Hanon, "Well it says you're the type who will give their best shot at love." "My best shot at love...?" I questioned, "I don't have much confidence..." "Let's check on your love compatibility." said Hanon, "If you don't have any confidence, let's try and see your love compatibility with Yuuri-san." I blushed but did so anyway.

"This time, think about both of you and shuffle the cards." explained Hanon, "We arrange the cards differently this time. First we put out the left card. Then we put a card on the left. Then it's on the right. Then on that card's lower right. We put the last card in the empty spot." Hanon read the cards. "Your compatibility is perfect!" she said, "Your love is invincible! Your lucky item is a bead necklace" "My lucky item?" I questioned. "You should wear a bead necklace and invite Yuuri-san to a date on Tanabata." said Hanon. "A date on the Star Festival?" I questioned. "Under the beautiful starry sky, a date with Yuuri-san!" Hanon sang, "How about that?" I blushed.

So I made the bead necklace. "I'm done!" I said. She wore it and looked at the two stars, Vega and Altair. "The night I first met Yuuri-san... The starry sky was this pretty." I thought, "But Yuuri met the guardian Hippo. So tomorrow will be a special anniversary that only I know about..." "I hope I can get a date with Yuuri-san under the starry sky!"

**POV=Hanon**

The next day at school, "Hippo, you still haven't asked him out?" I said, "Even if you use the power of the lucky necklace, the one who asks him out first wins!" "I wonder if it'll go well." said Hippo. "You must not waver, Hippo!" I said, "You must attack aggressively!" We saw Yuuri. "Yuuri-san..." said Hippo. "Hippo, now's your chance!" I said. I pushed him over to Yuuri and watched their conversation. "Hey... Umm... Yuuri-san..." "What is it?" "Ummm..." said Hippo, "During the Star Festival, the sky sure is pretty, eh?" "Really?" said Yuuri, "I think the winter constellations are prettier." "I-I guess so!" "What are you doing Hippo! Invite her already!" I thought. But nope. Hippo was still stalling. "What's Amanogawa in English?" said Hippo. "It's Milky Way of course" said Yuuri. "That's right!" "What are you doing Hippo!?" I thought. "Ummm... Ummm..." "What is it?" said Yuuri, "Is something wrong?" Hippo screamed. "What is it?" said Yuuri, "What are you so surprised about suddenly!?" I looked at the desk. He left his bead necklace! Oh My Aqua Regina! I saw Hippo crabwalk back to me. "What a weirdo." said Yuuri. She left. "There there..." I said, "You forgot to wear the necklace, eh? Anyway, you sure messed up!" "What?! You're the one who pushed me before I even put on the necklace!" Hippo argued. "I understand why you're angry..." I said. I patted Hippo's shoulder. "There, there..." "Don't "There, there..." me!" Hippo said. "Why don't you tell him at the beach tomorrow?" I said, "Don't forget to wear the necklace then!" "Jeez..." said Hippo.

**POV=Hippo**

At the beach, I was wearing my necklace. I put my key pendant in my pocket. "I'll invite Yuuri-san for sure today and get a date under the starry sky!" I thought. "It'll be perfect!" I said. But I noticed she wasn't there. "Huh? She's not here." I said. I asked Emi. "Where's Yuuri-san?" "She said she had something to do today and won't be coming." she said. "Something to do?" I asked. "No clue." said Emi, "Yoshino, did you hear anything?" "I don't know the details but it sounded like pretty important business." said Yoshino. "Important business..." I said. Hanon went up to me. "So," she said, "How did it go?" "Yuuri-san wasn't there... It seems she's busy with something..." I said. "Jeez" said Hanon. She took my hand and ran. "Hanon-san where are we going?" "We're going to Yuuri-san's house of course" said Hanon, "She might still be at home now! Actions are more important then planning!" "H-Hanon-san!" We rang Yuuri's doorbell but nobody came. "I guess she's out" said Hanon. "I wonder if she already left." I said.

**Create Item=Note{Text="She's going to Tsutsujimisaki cemetery"}**

A note fell out of the sky. It read "She's going to Tsutsujimisaki cemetery". "Tsutsujimisaki cemetery?" I said. "What'll I do? Even if I go to Tsutsujimisaki, it's huge..." I thought, "But the anniversary of the day I met Yuuri-san only happens once a year..." "No! I must not be timid!" I thought, "That's right! The Mermaid Uranai said I need to give my best shot!" "Thanks, sign gods!" I said. We left. When we arrived at the station, Hanon saw Mitsuki-sensei. "It's Tarou-chan!" she said. She ran to him. "Mitsuki-sensei." "Are you two going somewhere now?" said Mitsuki. "Yeah, Tsutsujimisaki." I said. Just then, I noticed Hanon clinging onto Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sensei, what are you going to do now?" she said. "Uhh... I was thinking of going to the bookstore now..." said Mitsuki. "OMG! I love the bookstore!" said Hanon, "I'll go with you!" Mitsuki laughed. "Jeez, Hanon-san, you're always like this when you see Mitsuki-sensei!" I thought, "Fine then, I'll search for Yuuri-san on my own!" I left.

I got off the train at Tsutsujimisaki Station. "I came all of the way to Tsutsujimisaki," I said, "I wonder if Yuuri-san really is here..." She noticed a flower store. "I know! I'll ask that flower store!" I said. I walked into the flower store. I asked the owner where the cemetery was and she pointed me in the right direction. I ran out of the flower store. "I'll catch up with her soon!" I said, "I'll find Yuuri-san!" Just then, a dog which was chasing a cat bumped into me. "Ouch..." I got up. "Jeez, Don't scare me like that!"

**POV=Yuuri**

I was walking to the cemetery when I saw a key pendant. I picked it up. "This is..." I said, "Hippo's pendant! Why is it here?"

**POV=Gaito**

I was thinking about the two people I lost. Maria went in and sat next to me. "I wonder what's on your mind..." she said, "With such a gloomy face." "You don't know what I'm thinking?" I said. "I like that expression on your face." said Maria, "Of course I understand! You're thinking about the remaining Pearls. Pink and Mizuiro" I thought about it. Maria was planning something. "Maria... You go." I said. "Understood." She left. I thought maybe I'll see Kaito's grave tonight.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was at the Tsutsujimisaki Cemetery. I dropped the pendant which landed in some water, then it shone. I picked it up. "What?" I shrugged it off. I went over to Haruto Doumoto's grave. I stared over the cape. I looked at the pendant in my hand. "But why was this pendant here?" I said. I then heard my song play. It was coming from a chapel. I left the pendant under a bouquet and walked into the chapel. There I saw a woman playing the song. She looked at me. "I guess mermaids aren't the only things attracted by this melody." she said. "She knows about mermaids?" I thought, "Who in the world is she?" "Now, where is the Pearl?" the mysterious lady said, "Hand over the pendant. I know you have it!" "The Pendant? She wants the Pendant?" I thought. "I don't have anything like that." I said. "Do you think you can play innocent with me?" said the woman. She summoned some ice shards and threw them at me, nailing me into a wall.

**POV=Hippo**

Suddenly, the bead necklace broke. "My bead necklace..." I thought. I then heard Hanon call out "Hippo!". I turned around. "Where's Yuuri," said Hanon, "Didn't you find her yet?" "Could something have happened to Yuuri-san?" I thought. I looked into my pocket to find my key pendant, but it wasn't there.

**POV=Yuuri**

"You look pretty good." said the demon, "I know that you have it. Where is the guardian?" "Or maybe I should ask about your relationship with the pearls first..." I remembered when the guardian I saw so many times saved me from another demon. I then remembered that the pendant Hippo wore was the same one as the pendant the guardian wore. "That's got to be it..." I thought, "Hippo's a guardian!" "Now, give me the Pearl!" the demon said. "Just asking me won't work!" I said, "Even if I had it, I wouldn't give it to you!" "It's Hippo-sama's Important pendant!" I thought. "I'd never give it to someone like you!" "How cheeky!" said the demon, "Then how about I chop you up till you're ready to talk." Just then, I saw the Aquamarine Mermaid Princess. "You found me out, eh, pearl princess!" said the demon. "Cutting her with ice is absolutely terrible!" the princess said. "Ah, is that so..." said the demon, "Lovers Ice Darts!" She threw her ice shards. They pinned the microphones to the wall.

**POV=Hippo**

I was still looking for my pendant. "Where is it! To lose my pendant at a time like this. Where did I drop it!" "Fine! I'm going to help save Yuuri even if I can't transform!" Just then, I noticed the light. I ran over to it. "The pendant..." I said, "Why is it here?" I saw Hanon and Yuuri being attacked by Maria. "Pink Pearl Voice" "How dare you do this to Yuuri-san!" I thought. "I won't forgive you!" "You complete the set!" said Maria, "Lovers Ice Darts!" The darts hit me.

**POV=Yuuri**

"Oh my, are you done already?" said the demon, "Way too easy!" "Stop that right now..." I said. Just then, without thinking, I sent a psychic attack to free the Pink and Aquamarine Pearls. I fainted... And forgot everything.

**POV=Hippo**

"How dare you do that!" I said, "The fight starts now!" I grabbed the song. "Oh no!" said Maria. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" Maria disappeared. I tried waking up Yuuri. She woke up. "Hippo-sama..." "Yuuri-san!" "Why are you here?" said Yuuri, "I came to visit the grave and..."

That night, we were visiting the grave of a famous musician called Haruto Doumoto. "So, why are you visiting their grave?" I said. "The day I lost my memory, there was a party on a ship, in celebration of Haruto." said Yuuri, "That was eight years ago, today. The day I lost my memory." I noticed a cross on the gravestone. It looked vaguely familiar. I shrugged it off. We left.

**POV=Gaito**

There's a special gravestone in this cemetery. The grave of Kaito Doumoto. I wasn't there because of his father's a famous musician, but because he's my brother. I saw the Panthalassa cross I carved 8 years ago. "Katio..." I said.

* * *

Gaster: Huh. You helped he out

Me: Just moving the plotline

* * *

Episode 15: Promise on the Seashore cape

**POV=Hippo**

I was relaxing with the Hanon under a tree. "I wonder if summer vacation will come soon." I said. "Hippo, all you care about anymore is summer vacation!" said Hanon. "That's because summer vacation is full of fun events!" I said. "Events?" Hanon questioned. "yeah!" I said, "Like going to the amusement park on a date, going to festivals, playing around and travelling with just your lover!" "Though that's only if you have a partner! Hoy, Hoy!" said Hanon. I anime style fell onto the ground. "Th-That's right," I said, "But I'll do my best to create some great summer memories!" "But before that, we have to do our best on the finals." said Hanon. I panicked. "Finals!?" "Jeez. You really weren't, like, thinking about the tests at all, were you?" said Hanon. "Heh, not one bit." "They start next week, didn't you hear?" said Hanon. "Next week..." I said, "You mean..." "I only have one week left?!" I panicked. "And if your grades are bad, you'll have to take summer school and then you won't have a summer vacation!" said Hanon. Now I was upset

I was reading a textbook. "I'm so bad at math..." I said. "If you know the formulas by heart, you'll get it somehow." said Hanon. "The formulas?" I said, "How many are there this term?" "About fifteen, I think" said Hanon. "Fifteen..." I said, "No, no, no! There's no way I can memorize that many!" "But Hippo. if you can't remember them, you won't solve any problems!" said Hanon. "What'll I do?" I said, "At this rate, I'll have to go to summer school!" "It equals to that you won't have much of a summer vacation" said Hanon, "It also equals to very few dates with Yuuri." "No way! What'll happen to my summer?" I said, "The amusement parks, the festivals, the touring!?" "If you want a fun summer vacation, you'll just have to do your best on the math final, Hippo" said Hanon. "If that's the case, then I'll study hard!" I said, "So you will help me out!" I saw that Hanon was surprised

After school... "I can't do it! My head's hurting now!" I cried. "It hasn't even been five minutes since you started studying!" Hanon called from my bed, reading... something, "If that's how it is, then dating Yuuri is nothing but a dream." "Oh no! I've got to do my best!" I said. I contined studying. I stopped a few seconds later. It was quiet. "By the way, Hanon-san," I said, "What have you been reading?" Hanon showed the magazine to me. "A special issue on dating spots for summer vacation!" said Hanon. "Do you wanna have a look?" said Bubble. "I wanna look!" she said. "Then let's look together!" said Hanon. We looked in the book. "Ah! Fireworks!" I said, "Do you want to go, Hanon?" "OMAR, Sure! I've been wanting to go night cruising!" said Hanon, "Of course, with Tarou-chan!" "I think that I'd prefer the amusement park!" said me, "Of course, with Yuuri-san!" It was quiet for a second. "Shouldn't I be memorizing formulas now?" I said. "Uh, yeah?" said Hanon. "I'm buying textbooks" I said.

I was at the bookstore, buying textbooks. "If I buy these, it'll work out! I'll get 100% for sure!" I said, "And then it's summer vacation and amusement parks with Yuuri-san!" "What about me and summer vacation?" said someone. I turned around. It was Yuuri! "Y-Yuuri-san!" I said panickedly. "What are you doing with all those reference books?" said Yuuri.

I talked to Yuuri at the beach. "Oh, I get it..." said Yuuri, "You're bad at math, eh?" "How about you?" I said. "Me?" said Yuuri, "I guess I'm about average." "How nice you have free time..." I sighed, "What should I do? If I have to take summer school..." "Well, do your best!" said Yuuri, "If you don't have summer school, let's go have fun somewhere!" "Really?" I said, "You'll really go have fun with me?" "Sure!" said Yuuri. "Even at an amusement park?" I said. "Sure, anywhere is fine." "Yay! Now I can go to an amusement park this summer with Yuuri-san!" I thought. "Then I'll do my best!" I said, "It's a promise for sure!" I held pinkies with Yuuri. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Hope to stick a needle in my eye!" "It's a promise!" I said.

**POV=Hanon**

I woke up to the sound of buzzing noises. "What's that noise!?" I said. I ran into Hippo's room. He was memorizing maths formulas while wearing a stupid hat that beeps. "Hippo, what are you doing!?" I said. "Hippo, what are you making weird noises in the middle of the night for?" said Nikora. "It's so loud we can't sleep!" I said. "But unless I do it like this, I'll get tired and fall asleep." said Hippo. He got a formula correct and the beeping sound was played. "He's been studying this whole time?" I said. "Hippo... studying?!" said Nikora. "Is it snowing even though it's summer?" said Taki-san. "OMG, stop bugging me!" said Hippo, "Whether or not I can go to the amusement park with Yuuri-san rides on this!" "Uh" "So that's why." said Nikora. "There's no other reason she'd be studying..." I said. "Shall I predict the test questions?" said Taki-san, "They're super accurate, my "question predictions"." "Eh... I'll pass on that offer." said Hippo. "Oh, how reserved of you." said Taki. "If you have a goal, you can make good progress, right?" I said. Sapphire yawned. "Whatever, just do it quietly. It's still night time" she said. "Fine" said Hippo

The next day as school, Hippo was telling me about his promise with Yuuri. "Oh that's how it is!" I said, "Isn't that nice? For Yuuri to wish you luck." "Hanon-san, you know," said Hippo, "Until now, I've never wanted to do math. But... when Yuuri-san told me to do my best, I suddenly wanted to do it! How strange, huh?" "That's how it is, huh?" I said, "Just one word from someone you love and you get amazing powers!" "Yeah!" "If that's true, then there's a good way to get even more power!" I said. "Eh? What good way?"

I talked to Yuuri. "Eh? A study group at my place?" said Yuuri. "W-Wait, Hanon-san!" said Hippo. "You just be quiet." I said. I turned to Yuuri. "Actually, we're no good at math and we're hoping you would teach us." I said. "Hanon-san, what are you saying so suddenly!?" said Hippo. "I don't really mind..." said Yuuri. "Eh?" "Isn't this nice, Hippo?" I said, "Now you'll do great at math!" My actual plan goes like this; I will be at the study group today, But tomorrow, I will not show up! Hippo will be happy to be alone with Yuuri!

So the next day, I put my plan into play. I decided to fake a fever. "Are you okay, Hanon-san?" said Hippo. "I feel like I have a fever or something..." I said. "So you won't come to the study group today?" said Hippo. "Yeah" I walked up to Hippo. "Alright, Hippo!" I said, "Now you can study all alone with Yuuri! Congrats!" "But being alone with her..." said Hippo, "I'll be all nervous!" "It's okay!" I said, "I know, I'll give you a charm against worrying!" I grabbed some cologne and sprayed it onto Hippo. "Here. It's a magical cologne." I said, "Now you'll understand both math and love!" "Uh, Hanon-san? If you're that lively, are you sure you can't come with?" said Hippo. I internally panicked. "No way... I'm just, like, pushing myself now." I said. I pushed Hippo "See ya later!" The plan was a success! Hippo's all alone with Yuuri now! I wonder if I should go ask Tarou-chan some questions. Oh well, he wouldn't mind

**POV=Hippo**

I was outside Yuuri's house. "Studying all alone with Yuuri-san," I said, "I'm really nervous!" "What should I do? Maybe I'll go home..." I thought. I then heard Yuuri said "Sorry to make you wait!". Yuuri is behind me! "I stopped by the store." she said, "Huh, you're alone?" "Hanon got sick." I said. "Well, it's better for me this way." said Yuuri. I blushed. "Then I don't need to worry about her." "Oh, that's what he meant." I said. We entered the house and started studying. "What should I do?" I thought, "I'm thinking of talking to her about that and thinking of asking her about that and now I'm nervous and can't talk at all!" Yuuri looked at me. "What's wrong?" "Uh... umm..." I said, "I don't understand this problem very well." "Which one?" said Yuuri. Oh no, she bumped into me! "Being this close to Yuuri-san..." I thought. "In this case, you use the formula to find the area of the trapezoid, got it?" "I see!" "Simple, eh?" "Yeah!" "Is something wrong?" said Yuuri. "Ah, no. I was just thinking it's strange." I said blushing, "I didn't get it all during class. But when you explained it, I understood it right away." "In other words, you just weren't paying attention in class." said Yuuri. I giggled. Yuuri smelled the cologne that Hanon sprayed on me. "I smell something good." said Yuuri. "Oh, Hanon-san put some cologne on me." I said. Yuuri grinned. I panicked. "Hanon-san you liar! Now I'm worrying even more!" I thought.

**POV=Eriru**

I was standing on a bridge, bringing in a storm. "I'm a genius!" I said, "If I bring in a typhoon, the Mermaid Princesses can't bother me! Now come on out Mermaid Princesses! Lookie Lookie, its a trap! Clouds, become a raging storm!" "Now come out, little Pearls!" I sang. I noticed a girl running to me. She jumped into the water. It was the Mizuiro Pearl Princess! I transformed into Battle form. "Yo, Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess, I wanted to see you so bad." I said. "You're Eriru!" she said, "I get it, this storm is your doing!" "Yes, and I'll make you a present for Gaito-sama!" I said, "Eat this!" I summoned a dark attack. "Isn't the other Pearl Prince going to help you?" I said. "I don't know..." said Mizuiro-chan. "How pitiful. You're all alone" I said. "Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Mizuiro-chan "Oh how scary..." I said, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to capture you alone." I then heard a few voices. "Starlight! Hikari wo motto atsumetara," "Hippo!" said Mizuiro-chan. "What, your comrades appeared?!" I said. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" Pink-chan joined her. "Now lets jump into the Live Start!" "Not If I do It first!" I said. "Green Pearl Voice!" I transformed into Idol forme. "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin!"

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

"Demon Spin Pitch!" "How about an..." I fainted.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was looking for Hippo when I saw the guardian along with the Aquamarine Princess and that other girl I figured was the Green Pearl Princess. I brought them inside. They woke up. "Hi again." said the Green Pearl. "We meet again" I said, "I was looking for my friend Hippo when I found you." "Don't worry." said the Guardian Prince, "He's safe." The Guardian Prince and the Aquamarine Mermaid left. "You know those two?" said the Green Pearl. "Of course" I said. I remembered how the Guardian saved me many times.

* * *

Gaster: So what are you going to do for the next episode?

Me: Don't worry. I'll think of something

* * *

Episode 16: A Hidden Plotline

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Yuuri walked into Maki-san's restaurant. Maki was on the phone, then hanged up. "What's wrong, Maki-san?" said Yuuri. "Opening day is tomorrow and my workers said they couldn't come." said Maki-san. "Then tomorrow, I'll bring my friends to help out." said Yuuri. "That will help but..." "You've always been there for us so at least let Hippo and Yuuri help when you're in a bind." said Yuuri. "Alright, I guess I'll take advantage of your offer" said Maki-san. "I'll help too, with Hanon-san!" I said. "But it's finally summer vacation." said Maki-san, "Dragging your friends in too... Is that okay?" "Come on. It's completely okay."I said, "I mean, otherwise, we'd beg you to help" "I see. So that's how it is" said Maki-san, "Then for a couple of days until we get replacement workers, I'll be counting on you guys." "Okay!" "It's not much of a salary, but for the fireworks festival, I'll arrange some box seats for you all!" said Maki, "Have everyone come and watch" "Right!" I was walking back to the Pearl Piari. "Watching the fireworks with Yuuri-san..." I said, "I'll be so happy!"

The next day, I barely even stepped in the cafe when a bunch of girls surrounded me. "Wow! How cute!" said one of them. "Hey, do you work here part time?" said another. "He's so hot!" said another. "Wonderful!" said another. "Hey, hey, want to go swimming with me?" said one. "N-No I..." I said. I blinked. "C-could it really be I look cute..." I thought. I did a cute face. The fangirls squealed. "It didn't take long for you to get popular with the girls, huh." said Hanon. Yuuri walked up. "You were having fun with those girls." she said. "It can't be helped." I said, "Dealing with customers is part of the job." "Oh. So flirting with girls is part of the job?" said Yuuri. "Could it be that you're jealous?" I said. Yuuri blushed. "What, no! What are you talking about, you baka" said Yuuri, "Whatever. Let's just get started." She left. "Get started on what?" said Hanon, "And why are we in these clothes?" "You see..." I said. I told Hanon how me and Yuuri signed up for this job. "If I could watch the fireworks with Tarou-chan in box seats, that wouldn't be bad at all"said Hanon. "Well then, let's get to work!" I said. I must say, we got through this day pretty well, aside from a few mishaps.

**POV=Eriru**

Today, something was off with the timeline. I figured it was because of the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess being dead. I figured I'd sing a song. It was a song I had never heard before

Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru

Izuru walked up to me. "Eriru, why are you singing that?" said Izuru. "I don't know?" I said, "Hey, could you do me a favour and capture the Pearl Princesses?" "Why can't you do it yourself?" said Izuru. "I don't know." I said, "I think there's a fireworks show a few days from now" "And you think the Mermaid Princesses will be there?" said Izuru. "Yeah" "Okay, bye!" said Izuru. She left.

**POV=Hippo**

Today is the day of the Fireworks. Yuuri and Hanon was there. Just then, there was an attack. It was Izuru! "Wait here, Yuuri-san!" I said. I left with Hanon. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "You did came, Pearl Princesses" said Izuru. "The heat of a midsummer's night shall incinerate your evil ways!" I said. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" I said. Izuru looked at us in shock. "How about an encore?" "You damn Pearl Princesses!" said Izuru. She swam down as opposed to disappearing. "We are the best after all!" I said. "Yeah!" said Hanon. We transformed back to human forme and watched the fireworks with Yuuri

* * *

Gaster: That was short

Me: It was filler. The next episode won't be. Ok, It will, possibly, but not the one after that. There might be a new water demon!


	7. Episodes 17-19

Episode 17: A Possessed Kiss

**POV=Yuuri**

"Test of Fear?" I said. "Yeah! Doesn't it sound fun?" said Emi. "That sounds good! Let's do that!" said Yoshino. "The Test of Fear is kinda scary." said Daichi. "Let's do it! It sound's fun!" said Kengo. They say a ghost lives there." said Yoshino. "No... What if a real ghost was there?" said Kengo. I heard Hippo. I turned around. He was with Hanon. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I said. "Hanon-san wanted to go and see if the rumour about the ghost is really true." said Hippo. "What? You too?" I said. "You too?" said Hippo, "Does that mean you're planning to go, too?" "Yeah. Yoshino and her friends wanted me to take the Test of Fear." I said, "I'm not interested in ghosts and stuff, though." "Hn? Test of Fear?" questioned Hippo. "Are you gonna do it?" said Hippo. "Oh? Are you gonna do it?" "Yeah, probably." "Yeah! I'll do it too!" "That's right. The more boys the better." said Yoshino. "Yeah, since the Test of Fear isn't fun without boys, huh?" said Ari. "Heh, what should I do?" said Hanon, "It's kinda scary, but it's also interesting so..." "Yeah! It's decided!" said Yoshino and Ari. Daichi tackled me. "Yuuri-chan! Please pair up with me!" he said. Well, since he wanted to... "Alright, but don't cling to me so much!" I said. "Yay! it's decided!" said Daichi. "It can't be helped" I said. I looked at Hippo. "So, Hippo. Who are you pairing up with?" I said. "I'm not gonna go." said Hippo. "You said just now that you would go." I said. "I'm not gonna go at all!" said Hanon. "Hippo? Are you really alright with this?" said Hanon. "It's alright, since the Test of Fear is so childish and stupid." said Hippo. "Then you should've declined in the first place." I said. "I thought it was a little interesting, but nevermind." said Hippo, "Let's go, Hanon-san" He left. "Hippo?" said Hanon, "Jeez. Acting so stubborn." She ran after him. "Did we say something wrong?" said Yoshino. "Who knows?" said Kengo. "Yuuri-chan!" said Daichi, "In the Test of Fear, be sure to protect me all the time, alright?" "Alright." I said. I looked towards the direction Hippo was heading. "What's with him?" I thought.

**POV=Hippo**

I was staring out of the window. "Why did I say that?" I thought. I remembered how Yuuri agreed for Daichi to be her partner. "That's right. It's his fault for not asking me to pair up with him." Hanon and Nikora came up. "Wait, Hippo, are you sure it's alright?" said Hanon. "What's alright?" I said. "You know, the Test of Fear is like going "Ahh! It's so scary!" and hugging the guy." said Hanon. "That's right, Hippo." said Nikora, "In the Test of Fear, you can be like this, "Hold my hand and don't let go!" while holding his hand tightly! That's too good a chance to pass by." "Holding his right arm while entering the mansion sounds so exciting!~" said Hanon. "Yet it fills the air with more excitement!~" said Nikora. "Oh, noiu! Thinking aboiut stuff like that! Nikoira-san is a pervert!" sang Hanon. "Umm... Nikora-san? You seem to have changed a little" I said. "Hippo, we might still make it." said Hanon.

**POV=Hanon**

So we were at the Haunted House. "I guess Yuuri-san and her friends still aren't here." said Hippo. "When you think about it, not that many people take the Test of Fear at a haunted house." said Hanon. "I see." said Hippo. "Well, if we just wait here, they might actually come." I said. "It's a creepy looking building." said Hippo. "I know. Since we still need to wait a little, why don't we go in first?" I said. So we went inside. "Hmm... This place gives me a creepy feeling..." I said. "Let's go back now, Hanon-san." said Hippo. "What do you mean, Hippo? Are you scared?" I said, "It's alright. There's nothing as absurd as ghosts. Anyways, isn't it best to always be prepared for the crucial moment ahead?" "What crucial moment?!" cried Hippo. I saw something. "I found it!" I said, "Lookie, lookie! The forever locked room. Now the atmosphere is perfect!" "Locked room?" questioned Hippo, "What happens if it's opened?" "How dumb." I said, "It's locked. That's why it's the locked room." Hippo touched the lock. It fell off. "well, i guess these kinds of things happen." I said. We opened the door. The room was empty. "It seems to be a study room." said Hippo. "It looks so grimy." I said. Hippo noticed a letter. "A letter?" he questioned. He picked it up and read it. "Just once more, I would like to touch your lips again but do you not care for me anymore?" "What is that?" I said, "It seems to be a part of a sad love story." "I wonder if this letter has something do with the ghost rumoured to exist here." said Hippo. We stared at the letter when the door opened. We turned around. OHMYAQUA! IT'S A GHOST!

**POV=Hippo**

We were at a cottage near the haunted house. "Sorry for entering without asking." we said. "Don't worry. I'm sorry for surprising you." said the old lady who lives in that cottage. "No, We got curious about the story of this house so we're glad to have run into its owner" said Hanon. "Actually, I thought my heart would stop beating from being surprised like that." I said. "You know, that house has a very sad love story about it. I believe that I might be the only one who knows what happened." said Obaa-san. "What is the story about?" I said. The old lady began to explain. "In that house lived a beautiful maiden. She had a nice lover, but their parents opposed their marriage. So they dated in a small boat under the cliff near the house." "That's so romantic..." said Hanon. Obaa-san continued. "But soon, the maiden was cast into an arranged marriage by her parents. They were troubled once they knew. So he left and wished her happiness. Still, the maiden waited and waited in the boat day after day. Yet he still didn't come, which saddened the girl and heft her crying. The letter that you guys read was written before she disappeared." "Before she disappeared..." I said. The old woman continued, "On a stormy night, while she was writing her letter, she looked out her window, and saw someone on the shallows. She ran to the waters where the boat was, and left her letter behind. However, her feet slipped and she drowned beneath the waves. Soon after, the room where she left the letter was believed to be haunted by the ghost of the maiden. She was sealed in that room" "Even in death, she still waits for him to return to her, huh?" I said. "What a sad story." said Hanon.

**POV=Yuuri**

Me and Daichi and the others were outside the haunted house. "Alright, the first pair to go in is Yuuri and Daichi-kun." said Yoshino. "Alright, let's go!" I said. "Yuuri-chan, please don't separate from me." said Daichi. "Sure." I said. We went inside. "Yuuri, even if a ghost appears, don't come back, alright?" said Braelyn. "That's not gonna happen." said Yuuri. In the haunted house, "Yuuri-chan, what should we do? I'm scared." said Daichi. "What? You're scared even just like this?" I said. "But, it's really scary." said Daichi, "Don't ever let me go, alright?" "Alright." I said. "Thank you! Yuuri-chan is so sweet!" said Daichi. We continued walking. "Yuuri-chan, the hallway is scary!" Daichi said. I opened the door at the end of the hallway. "Yuuri-chan, it's kind of scary here." said Daichi. "It's just a study room." I said. "But it's still scary." said Daichi. Just then, I heard someone play my song on the piano. Books started shooting out of the bookshelves and started to float in the air. Daichi screamed. "N-No way!" I said.

**POV=Eriru**

I was playing the piano in the attic. "Speaking of the Test of Fear... A special event or gathering..." I said, "This would surely lure those Pearls." I laughed. "But playing this all night is making me tired." I said, "This is tiring, but I must be ready, because this might be one of the Pearl now!" I realized the last time I played this song, I didn't play it well and now, even without the other Dark Lovers, It was distorted. "Huh? How weird. I cannot control this well." I said, "I wonder if it is broken. OMG, this won't do." I stopped. "I'm done." I said, "I'll just see what is happening." Just then, he heard someone say "Where are you going?". "It's obvious that I'm gonna capture that girl." I said, "Huh? Who are you?" It was the Pearls! "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "I won't lose to you!" I said. "Green Pearl Voice!" "Oh no" said Mizuiro-chan. "Oh, yeah!" I said. "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin!"

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

"Demon Spin Pitch!" I fainted.

**POV=Yuuri**

I ran up to the attic. The guardian prince, and the two other princesses were there. They woke up. "Why do you keep on getting into this mess?" I said. "I only came here to fix the timeline!" said the Green Pearl. Me, the guardian and Aquamarine-chan looked at her. "Whatever." said the Green Pearl. She disappeared. the other two pearls ran off. I went back down when I saw Hippo. "Yuuri-san." he said. "Hippo. You came?" I said. "Yeah, I was worried about you, so..." he said. "Umm... Yuuri-san..." he spoke up. "What is it?" I said. "Sorry about before." said Hippo, "You had invited me nicely, but I became stubborn, so..." "What? It's about that?" I said, "Don't worry about it." The desk started shaking. "Why? Eriru isn't here anymore" said Hippo. "Eriru?" "Wha? It's nothing. I was wondering if that's a ghost." said Hippo. "A ghost?" I questioned.

**POV=Hippo**

I told her a story about a maiden who lived here. "Anyways, that's what happened here a long time ago." I said. "Oh? So that's what happened." said Yuuri. "I understand, because even a ghost can feel love for someone." I said. "Just like me, when I always wanted to meet Yuuri-san." I thought. The ghost appeared. "Yuuri-san, do you see it too?" I said. "Yeah." said Yuuri. She saw the letter. "A letter?" said Yuuri. "I guess he really wanted to give that letter to him." I said, "It would be nice if we could give it to him." "That's impossible." said Yuuri. "But..."by. The ghost disappeared, leaving the letter. "First of all, we don't even know where that guy is." said Yuuri, "It's impossible." I picked up the letter. "That boat..." said I, "Let's go to where that boat was." "Where the boat was?" said Yuuri.

**POV=Yuuri**

So we went to where the boat was. "This is where they always dated." said Hippo. We saw a light. It was the man in the boat. "It's a boat." I said. "The guy's ghost? Why is he there?" said Hippo, "Maybe... He heard that she fell in the ocean, so he came to search for her. He couldn't forget about her." "That means.." I said, "He was searching for her all along." "I'll see if I can give the letter to him." said Hippo. He walked to the shore until he reached the edge of the water. "I can't. I can't get closer to him." He said. "Give it to me." I said. I grabbed the letter. "Yuuri-san?" said Hippo.

**POV=Hippo**

Yuuri jumped into the water. "Yuuri-san!" Yuuri swam to the boat. The ghost picked up the letter. Suddenly, the ghost girl appeared next to me. I looked at them. "What's wrong?" said Yuuri. "Those two have finally met each other." I said. "Yeah, it seems that way." Yuuri said.

**POV=Yuuri**

The two ghosts went towards us. "Thank you." said Ghost Girl. "Because of you, we finally had the chance to meet again." said Ghost Boy. "Thank goodness." said Hippo. "To be able to meet again with the person you like." said me.

**POV=Hippo**

"We are really grateful for what you did" said Ghost Girl, "However, we have another request." "Request?" I said. "Just once more, I would like to be able to touch..." said Ghost Boy.

**POV=H̸̞͔̗̣̲̤̣̫̥͂͂͐̈́͊̕Ȳ̸̪̦̣͚͕̩͓̘͙̻̯͚̅̌́̄̒̿͑̌̏I̵̡̡̨̧̞͉̗͈̜͎̭͕͓̐̆̋̆̅́̔̀̂̀U̶̡̻̞̣̟͕͇͚̞͎̜̰͂́̑̐͐̎́̍̃́̌̚͠͝P̴̺̟̉̏̊̆̆͑͒͆̑U̵̙͇̥̪̳̺͓͍͖͙͙͊̏̍̂͆̔̈̕͝P̴͕̦̄̿̂̈́̎̀̕̕R̴̬̠̪͙͈͛̂̾̆͐̅̈́̀͂͊͂̊̽͝Ơ̷̤̝̏͠ͅI̸͈̖̭̬̱̟͙͇̟̰̩͓̍͠**

**Warning: POV Corrupted**

**POV=**

The ghosts inspirited both of them. "What's this?" thought Hippo, "Did the ghost take control of my body. It's a weird feeling. My body won't listen to me at all" "What's going on? She's inspirited me. My body's moving against Yuuri's will" thought Yuuri. "No, it's their souls. Yuuri-san, what are you thinking?" thought Hio. Ghost Girl/Yuuri grabbed Ghost Boy/Hippo. "Wait... That is..." thought Hippo. "Hippo is looking upon me" thought Yuuri Ghost Boy/Hippo and Ghost Girl/Yuuri kissed. The ghosts disappeared leaving only Hippo and Yuuri.

**Corruption=Fixed**

* * *

Me: I'm glad that's over

Gaster: So why did you break out into third person

Me: A) The ghosts and B) I just want to see what both of them are thinking

* * *

Episode 18: A not so innocent visitor

**POV=Hanon**

I was in Hippo's room. "Summer vacation is so boring." I said, "Since school's out, I can't even see Tarou-chan." "Calm down, Hanon-san. If you're bored, then go home and do your summer homework." said Hippo. "I don't need to, I'm gonna copy your work" I said. "Jeez…" said Hippo. "I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" I overheard Hippo say, "Oh dear. Your selfishness is so annoying it makes me want to cry." He sighed. "Hanon-san, do you want to try Mermaid Uranai?" "Mermaid Uranai?" I said, "Sure! Let's do it!" Hippo placed the deck of cards down. "First, I'll read your future." said Hippo. He thought about what I'm feeling and shuffled the cards. "Mermaid Uranai is right way more often than Madame Taki's" said Hanon. "And you line up four cards." Said Hippo, as he did so. He pointed to the one above the center. "The one above the middle is your future." He turned it over. "Wow! That's the Asteri Card!" said Hippo. "I think Asteri means star, right?" I said. "Yes, the card of the star which lights the night sky, signifies a fateful meeting in life." Said Hippo, "It may be someone new, or it may be an unexpected reunion. But there's no way you would take such a prediction seri-" "It's soiu oiubvious to me!" I sang, "You definitely mean the reoiunion of Taroiu-chan and moiself!" "Except she totally believes it." I said. Just then, we heard someone at the front door. "Who's that?" I said. "Maybe a new vistor?" said Hippo. We went to the front door to see a girl. "Hanon-sama." She said. "Meru!" Meru is a mermaid from my kingdom.

That night, we prepared a party for Meru. "Welcome to the Pearl Piari!" I walked up to Meru. "Hanon-sama." Said Meru. "We are pleased that you have come to us from such distant seas." said Bubble, "I offer my thanks to you as the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic." "Princess… Hanon-sama!" said Meru. "Meru-chan, you must be hungry from your trip." Said Nikora, "Eat as much as you like." "Go ahead. Eat up." Said Hippo, "My sister Nikora's cooking is super delicious!" "Sister?" questioned Oxys. She doesn't really understand the concept of sisters very well. "In the human world, it's been arranged so that they're sisters." I Said. "And Taki-san there is the Pearl Oyster Fairy, the mini hotel Pearl Piari's owner and the resident fortune teller." Said Hippo, "And I'm Hippo, the Guardian Prince of the North Pacific. Pleased to meet you!" "They're all important people who help me out." I said, "So Meru, feel comfortable." "The Pink and Mizuiro Elemental Object Princesses are all here with me!" said Meru, "I'm so excited!"

Later that night, Meru was sleeping in my bed. "Sleeping in the same bed with you, Hanon-sama." she said, "It's like a dream come true." "Really?" I said. "Yeah!" said Meru, "And I'm really happy that you're safe and sound." "I'm glad you're safe too. I was really worried." I said, "Were the others with you, too?" "No… After the South Atlantic Palace was attacked and we sent you to safety…" said Meru, "That was the last time I saw my mommy and the others…"

(Flashback)

(The Mizuiro Mermaids were running away from the just attacked castle)  
(Meru turned around)  
Meru: Mommy!  
(Meru's mother comes up)  
Meru: Mommy, you took so long. I was worried.  
(Meru's Mother gives her a package)  
Meru's Mother: This is the Morning Moon. I didn't want to leave it for her.  
Meru: Morning Moon?  
(A water dragon attacked them)  
Meru's Mother: Meru, take this. You must give it to Hanon-sama. Now, go!  
Meru: Mommy?  
(Meru's Mother left as the dragon followed her)  
Meru: Mommy? Mommy!

(Flashback end)

"I had no idea." I said. "After that, I got separated from everyone else." said Meru, "Now, who knows where they are." Meru reached for something under the sheets. "But look, Hanon-sama." said Meru, "This is what my mommy told me to give to you before she disappeared." She opened the package. "That's the treasure passed down by the Mizuiro Mermaids." I said, "The Morning Moon Music Box." "Hanon-sama, please. Find my mommy…" said Meru, "Find the scattered Mizuiro Mermaids." "I will, Meru. Leave everything to me." I said. "H-Hanon-sama." Said Meru.

**POV=Gaito**

I was walking across the beach. I heard a tune. I walked over to it. It was a young Mizuiro Mermaid playing a flute. "Why are you here?" I said. "I thought Princess Hanon-sama was looking for the Mizuiro Mermaids but..." she said. I turned to where the girl was pointing. A blue haired girl I sort of recognised as the Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess flirting with a human. "I see." I said, "Your Princess forgot about the Mizuiro Mermaids." The girl nodded. She reminded me of Yuuri-san. "What's your name?" I said. "Meru" "Tell you this. How would you like to join a team of Water Demons?" I said. Meru looked reluctant, but gave in. I granted her the powers of a water demon. Psychic powers.

**POV=Hanon**

I was on the boulder. I jumped into the water and turned into a mermaid. "That was surprising. To be embraced so passionately by Tarou-chan all of a sudden!" I said, "Kya! My heart is still pounding!" A seal appeared. The seal talked to me. "Okay, thanks." I said, "If you find out anything more, let me know." I then saw a flock of seagulls. "I'm counting on all of you too!" I said. "The South Atlantic is so far, but I'll surely find you" I said, "so wait for me. Okay, you guys?" I as almost about to cry when she heard Meru say, "Hanon-sama.". "Meru! Let's go somewhere after we eat breakfast." I said, "The human world has a ton of fun places to go." Meru slapped my hand away. "Meru?" "I don't... want to go." said Meru, "Hanon-sama, living in this joyous human world, you've forgotten all about the Mermaid Kingdom, haven't you." "What happened Meru?" I said. "You've got a crush, and Princess friends, You must be bursting with joy. That's why you lost interest in searching for our people." said Meru, "I can't believe I expected anything from such an irresponsible person." "I haven't forgotten about our kingdom's people for even one day." I said, "I'm sure we'll find your mommy too." "What a lie!" said Meru. She plated a flute. I got trapped in a cage thing. "How does it feel to be betrayed by a friend." said Meru. I heard Hippo. "Pink Pearl Voice!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Why isn't it working" said Hippo. "The water demon that attack me is Meru!" I said. "What!" said Hippo. I got an Idea. "Is Yuuri around?" I said. Hippo got the idea. He called Yuuri. "You wouldn't believe me if I just told you but there's a water demon and she's a mermaid" said Hippo. Yuuri came with her Piano. "Cover your ears, Aqua!" said Yuuri. "Are you talking to me?" I said. I covered my ears anyway. She played the song. Hippo started singing in tune.

Taoreta  
Taishoku  
Goumon uta  
Eien no mu

Kurai niji  
Chuuwa suru  
Ai nashi  
Kibou nashi

Hikari o ushinau  
Ima yami no shouri

Mouichido  
Motto Kurai  
Eien Zero  
Eien Yami

Meru fainted. Unfortunately, so did I...

**POV=Yuuri**

We looked at the dark pearl and Aqua. "Well, I guess to defeat dark light, you need darkness" I said. The Guardian looked at me, confused. "Yeah, I don't really get it either." I said.

**POV=Eriru**

Gaito-sama came back with a girl. She was a mermaid. "So you finally captured a mermaid." I said. "She's on our side" said Gaito, "Kind of like your pearl." "Yeah" I said.

* * *

Episode 19: Summer Randomness

**POV=Hippo**

I was lost. There was a rock concert that I watched with Yuuri and the others but I got lost somehow. "Where did everyone go?" I said, "Don't tell me they went home without me." I saw someone use their phone. "Oh yeah. I'll call them with my cell!" I said. Dang it, I left it at home! "It's gone, it's gone, it's gone! Why now of all times?" I panicked. I felt my wallet. "What a relief. I can make a call." I said. Double dang it, Hanon had all the return tickets so I spent it all without thinking. Just then, a lady came up to me. "What's with the long face." she said, "Were you dumped by your girlfriend?" "No!" I said. "Well, you can't be lost in a place like this." said the lady. I glared at her. "No way. I'm right." "Just who are you?" "I'm not a bad person." "I'm fine, so please leave me alone." "But you don't seem fine at all." "Just go away!" "I'm the type who can't ignore someone in need." "I don't need anything." "Anyone can see that you need help. Come with me." "Come with you where?" "You're hungry aren't you?" "I'm not even hun-" At that precise moment, my stomach rumbled. Awkward silence...

**POV=Hanon**

We were looking for Hippo. "Where did she go off to by herself?" I said, "Hippo has absolutely no sense of direction." "Okay, let's split up and look for him." said Yuuri. "Good Idea" I said, "Okay, I'll go north, Yuuri will be South, Emi will go east and Yoshino will go west." "Got it!" said Emi, Yoshino and Yuuri.

**POV=Hippo**

At a fast food store, I was eating a burger. "Is it good?" said the lady. "You really want to treat me?" I said. "Sure. In exchange, hang out with me for a while." said the lady. "Hang out?" "I'll take you to somewhere fun." said the lady. I sighed. "What's wrong?" said the lady. "The others might be worried about me." I said. "The people you were with?" said the lady. I nodded verbally. "In that case, I'll lend you my phone." said the lady, "Then you could contact them and it'll be okay." "Yeah! Gimme, gimme!" I said. So she gave me her phone. "This is great. I was in a jam 'cause I forgot mine." I said. Triple dang it, I forgot everyone's phone number. "What's wrong?" said the lady. "I put their numbers in memory, and I can't remember them without my phone." I said. She laughed. "Oh my gosh! That's mean! This isn't funny!" I said, "What'll I do?" "In that case, use that" said the lady, pointing to a message board. "Message board?" "If you post a message there, they'll be able to find it. Everyone around here uses it." "I see. It should be okay, then!"

Then we were at a dart bar. "So that game is called "Darts"?" I said, "I've never seen it before." "Try it" "I throw these?" I said, talking about the darts. "Throw them at the dartboard." said the lady, "The points will appear on the monitor." I aimed and threw the dart at the board. It didn't stick. I tried again. Nope. I threw it hard but it bounced off back at me. Everyone laughed. "I can't do it..." I said. The lady gave her another dart. "You can't just use power." she said, "You hold it like this." She folded my hand into the dart throwing shape. "Hold on." "Hold it in line with your eye, aim directly for the board and quietly throw." The lady said as he did so. The dart hit the middle. 50 points "Got it?" said the lady. "Wow! Amazing!" I said.

**POV=Eriru**

I was standing in front of a restaurant with a mermaid sign. "A Mermaid? Mermaids here?" I said, "No way. Not in a place like this!" I left but I heard someone. "Hey you! Are you looking for work?" he said. I turned around. "Me?" I said. "Come on in. I have the perfect job for you." said the guy I suppose was the manager of the place. "Wow. He's pretty good-looking!" I thought, "He reminds me of Gaito-sama" I walk in the bar.

**POV=Hippo**

Me and that lady were walking somewhere. "Where are we going now?" I said. "Somewhere even more fun." said the lady. She turned around. "Oh, wait! We forgot to write where we're going at that last place." she said, "Wait here for a minute." She ran off to the darts bar. "Stay right there!" she said. Just then, some girls came up and said "Are you alone?". I turned around. Oh, great. It's the fangirls. "Why don't you come have fun with us." said one of the girls. I said,"Uh... Err... I'm..." "Don't worry. Let's go have some fun." said another fangirl. The lady I was with a minute ago thankfully came up and said, "Sorry, girls. He's with me. Lay off the sweet talk." "You're with a girl?" said one of the fangirls, "Say that ahead of time" "Is everyone here like you?" I said. "Hey now, don't compare guys like that to me." said the lady. "But..." "Say, what's your name?" said the lady. I stopped. "Hippo. Hippo Nanami" I said. "I'm Ayaka. Nice to meet you" said Ayaka, "Shall we go, then." "Wait! Where are we going?" I said. "Where you'll have more fun." said Ayaka. "Where I'll have more fun." I questioned.

Later, I was trying to get a stuffed penguin from a claw machine. "Ugh! Not again!" I said. Ayaka laughed. "Here. Hake sure yo get it this time." said Ayaka. "Ten tries, ten is impossible." I said. "In that case, want me to get it?" said Ayaka. "Can you?" I said. "Which one do you want?" said Ayaka. "That one. The stuffed penguin" "Alright, leave it to me!" said Ayaka. Success! "You did it!" I said, "Oh my gosh! It looks just like me!" "What was that?" said Ayaka. "Nothing!" I said, realizing my mistake. We tried a few more arcade games. "Okay. Now we can go to the next place" said Ayaka, after writing something on the message board. "I wonder if they'll really find us." I said. "It'll be fine. Don't worry." said Ayaka. "You're right. Where are we going next?" I said. "Actually, before that, I have something to take care of." said Ayaka.

We were at a basketball court. I watched as Ayaka played basketball. Ayaka made a shot. "Yay!" I cheered. Three guys appeared. "Quick buck again, huh?" said one guy. "Try it against us!" said another. "Ah, they've come!" said Ayaka. The four made a deal. "We've decided. It'll be 3 on 2" said Ayaka. "'on 2'?" I said, "You can't mean," "Yeah!" said Ayaka. "No way! I don't know how!" I said. "His family runs a Karaoke place." said Ayaka, "If we win, we get to sing all we want for two hours" "You just have to stand around in the middle." "Aw, seriously?" So they got ready. "Play to ten. Whoever gets ten points first wins." said Ayaka. And start! I cheered as Ayaka shot. At 9 all, Ayaka tried to shoot but someone blocked it. I caught the ball... wait... I CAUGHT THE BALL! "Shoot it, Hippo!" said Ayaka. I shot it but it hit the backboard. Luckily, Ayaka was able to dunk it. "Victory!" said Ayaka. She ran over to me. "Hippo, that was a great pass!" She hugged me. She laughed.

At the karaoke place, I was singing a song called Daiji na Takarabako. "Man, you're good." said Ayaka. "You sing one too, Ayaka-san." I said. Ayaka changed the song. "There. I put in your favourite song." she said. "What? Me again?" I said, "Sigh, Next time, you sing for sure." "Alright, alright." said Ayaka. I began singing Jennifer's song. "It's strange..." I thought, "When Yuuri-san's watching, I get all shaky and can't sing right. But with Ryo, I can sing just fine"

Later, I was looking at the city on a staircase. Ayaka gave me something to drink. "Hey, Ayaka-san. This place is pretty fun." I said. "Isn't it?" said Ayalka. "I should bring the others next time." I said. "But if you take one wrong turn, it gets truly scary." "Really?" "Want me to take you to where it's scary?" "You don't mean... ghosts?" "There might be." I got scared. "Heh, You really believed that?" said Ayaka. "Why you!" I said. Ayaka drank the drink. "Hey." I said. "What?" "Why did you want me to hang out with you?" "You seemed lonely by yourself." said Ayaka, "I seriously thought you got dumped by your boyfriend." "And you wanted to cheer me up?" I said. "Yeah, that's about right." said Ayaka, "Plus, I wasn't busy." She turned to me. "You did get dumped, didn't you?" "I told you, no!" I said. "Don't pretend" "I have one." I said, "I have a girlfriend." "I have one... although he doesn't know it" "I got it. That's what's they call one-sided love." said Ayaka. "It is one-sided, but it's not only one sided." I said. "What does that mean?" said Ayaka. "It's two-sided, but it's not on both sides." I said. "You're funny." said Ayaka. "It's true though." I said. "Was that girlfriend with you at the event?" said Ayaka. "Yeah..." I said. "Right now, she's probably worried out of her mind looking for you." said Ayaka. "Yeah" I verbally nodded. "Or maybe she's seducing some hottie on a street corner." said Ayaka. "That couldn't be. Yuuri-san would never do that." I said. "Yuuri?" said Ayaka, "It'll be nice if he found you." "Yuuri-san will find me, no matter what!" I said, "I believe in him." Ayaka stared at me. "I see"

**POV=Hanon**

I was looking for Hippo. I saw someone. It was Eriru showing flyers for some bistro. "Welcome! Welcome! Especially Mermaid Princesses! Welcome!" "Puffball!" I said, "Why is she dressed like a mermaid?" I gasped. "She might've captured Hippo!" I said. I continued watching Eriru. "Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" she said. "I haven't seen a single Pearl Princess." said Eriru. Then cats attacked her. "Shoo Shoo! Go away! I'm not a fish!" A cat pounced on her. She ran off. I followed her. She dived into the water. I followed her. I caught up with Eriru. "Hah!" I said. "Hey! A Princess really did show up." said Eriru, "I really am am lucky" "Where's the Pink Pearl Guardian Prince" I said. "What? Pink-chan's here too? Where? Where?" said Eriru. "You mean you don't have her?" I said. "No, Why? What are you three talking about?" I said. "I was wrong." I said. I left. "Sorry to bother you." I said. "Hey! Where are you going without fighting me?" said Eriru. "Sorry, but I'm busy." I said, "I'll play with you next time." "Don't mess with me!" shouted Eriru. She changed into Battle forme. "You're not getting away that easy!" She chased after me. "You're gonna chase us while wearing that." I said. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Two can played that game!" said Eriru. "Green Pearl Voice!"

Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

**POV=Hippo**

I felt my key pendant shine. "Wait here, Ayaka-san!" I said. "Okay." said Ayaka. I followed where the light was taking me. It was Hanon and Eriru! "Hippo! Where were you!" said Hanon. "Long story and Eriru-san, why did you stop in the middle of your song?" I said. "You two are talking so I had to wait." said Eriru. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" "You win this time!" said Eriru. She disappeared. "How about an encore!"

I hurried back to the staircase where Ayaka was. "Sorry" I said. "Who's that?" said Ayaka, pointing to Hanon, "Is that Yuuri?" "Did you just mistake me for Yuuri?" said Hanon, "I'm Hanon!" "So what now?" said Ayaka. "Hey" I said, "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Me?" said Ayaka. "Yeah" "Right now, probably you." said Ayaka. I gasped. "Not! Just kidding!" said Ayaka. "Gosh! You scared me!" I said. "But even if you were kidding, I wish I could say it straight out like that." I said, "I want to say it too." "Then just do it!" said Ayaka, "If you're scared all the time, you can't do anything." "Yeah, Hippo, she's right" said Hanon. I didn't budge. "In the meantime, someone will steal him." said Ayaka, "He might feel-" "You don't know anything." I said. "If you want, you can practice on me." said Ayaka, "I'll play the part of the girl you want to talk to. Think of it as practice and open yourself up" "Practice, huh?" I said, "Maybe I can say it if it's just practice." "I want to try!" I imagined Ayaka as Yuuri. "I want to confess to Yuuri-san." "Yuuri-san" said Ruby, "You know, I... actually... I haven't told anyone until now, but I..." Just then, Yuuri appeared out of nowhere. "Don't touch Hippo-sama!" she said. "Yuuri-san!" I said. "So you're Yuuri." said Ayaka. "Yeah. And you're Ayaka?" said Yuuri. "That's right." said Ayaka, "I envy you. Hippo's been waiting for you for a long time. He believes you'd come get him." "He's a good boy. Take care of him." said Ayaka, "I'd like to find a nice boy like him." She left. "Yuuri-san!" I said. "You dummy! You make us worry our heads off, while you played darts, video games, basketball, and sang Karaoke." said Yuuri, "What were you thinking." "I'm sorry." I said, "But Yuuri-san, Just now, you called me Hippo-sama!" Yuuri blushed. "I didn't think she'd lay off unless I said something like that!" said Yuuri, "You don't have to get all serious, dummy." "Oh, that's why. I was surprised." I said. "But it made me happy." I thought, "Even if it wasn't true, it made me happy. " "Come on. Stop talking and let's go." said Yuuri, "Everyone's probably worried." "Okay!" "You know, Ayaka almost thought I was you" said Hanon. "Weird"

* * *

Gaster: Weird, In every episode where Eriru attacks since she got the song, she was singing it

Me: But the next time she appears, she won't


	8. Episodes 20-22

Episode 20: Love letter of the stars

Me: Hey Core!Frisk. Can I ask you a favor?

Core!Frisk: Yeah, sure. What is it?

Me: Can you sing?

(Core!Frisk sings Once upon a time)

Me: Good, now sing the songs from MMPPP 20 fro when they appear

Core!Frisk: Okay!

* * *

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Hanon were at the beach. Obviously, I was wearing a jacket to hide my wings. "It's such great weather today! The ocean air feels so good." I said. Silence. Of couse. "Somehow, I feel like someone should say something." I said. "By the way, isn't the meteor shower coming up soon?" said Hanon. "Meteor shower?" "You can see a bunch of shooting stars. It's almost like they're falling from the sky." said Hanon, "I think it's supposed to be tomorrow night" "Wow! It must be really pretty!" I said, "I wanna see it." "Let's all go see it tomorrow night!" said Hanon. I noticed something. "Hey, what's that over there?" I said. We saw a message in a bottle. I picked it up. "What is it?" I said. "There's something inside." said Hanon. "Let's open it!" I said. I opened the bottle. A bright light shone out of it. Eight echoey notes appeared from nowhere. "What was that?" said Hanon. "It felt like I was dreaming." said me. Awkward silence. "It's a letter." I said. I read it. "Flowing upon the deep blue water, 'tis my heart. The depth of my love surpasses the very ocean. At the cove where stars fall from the sky, I pine for thee." "Okay, so that means..." I said, "He's probably telling his lover that he'll be waiting for her at a cove on the night of the meteor shower." "How wonderful! A love letter from the sea!" said Hanon. "Yeah! But I wonder who wrote it." I said.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

"Ready?" said Angelo. "I'm all set" I said. "Song number one start!"

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

"Back to the story!" said Angelo

**POV=Hanon**

So me, Hippo, and Nikora, were discussing the love letter. "A love letter from the sea?" said Nikora. "Isn't it romantic?" I said. "But still, who sent this letter and to whom?" said Hippo. "You're right. That is the question." said Nikora, "Not to mention that it's written with a brush. It's so tasteful." "That suggests it was written by an older person." said Hippo. "Maybe it was written for Taki-san." I said. "Speaking of which, where is Taki-san." said Hippo. "Who knows." said Nikora, "She's probably holed up in her room, absorbed in fortune telling." "It felt like I was supposed to say that" said Hippo. "In any case, we're responsible because we picked up an important letter." said Hanon. "Yeah" said Hippo. A few minutes later, we were designing a "found" poster. "Let's see... Can we say "We found a love letter from the sea."?" said Hippo. "Well, rather than a love letter, it's more like a lettre d'amour." said Hanon. "Then how about this." said Hippo. He wrote something on the poster. "How do you like that." he said. "Let's see... "We found a lettre d'amour from the sea. If you know anything about this, please contact the Object Hotel"." I said, "It's perfect!" said Hippo. We started putting up the posters.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

"This is the first time I hear that song in a long time!" said Angelo, "Song number 2 start!" I started singing.

Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me o tojite...

Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroi atsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu

Shinjikiru koto ga nani yori mo tsuyoku

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o

**POV=Hippo**

As the music box turns... "I hope that letter gets to the right person." I said. "It will." said Hanon, "Love is the strongest thing in the world" "Let's see... Whose letter was it?" asked Nikora. Just then the doorbell rang. "It might be someone who knows about the letter!" said Hippo. One second later, everyone rushed to the door. We opened the door. It's Maki! "Good afternoon." he said. "M-Maki-san!" said Nikora, blushing. She walked up to him. "Umm, Maki-san. What brings you here out of the blue." said Nikora. "Actually, I took the cruiser out fishing and got an unexpectedly big catch." said Maki. "Oh that's so sweet of you!" said Nikora, "Maki-san, since you're here, would you like to have some tea?" "Well since you offered so kindly, I will." said Maki, "Your tea is especially delicious, Nikora-san." Nikora said, "Uh... well" Nikora has been acting strange. Has she fallen in love?

**POV=Core!Frisk**

"Song number 3 start!"

Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo

Utaidashitara tomaranai,(Angelo: Hey!) odoridashitara tomaranai,(Gaster: Hey!)  
Modorenai,(Monika: Hey!) magarenai,(Ink!Sans: Hey!) suki ni narazu ni irenai

"Can we leave now?" said Ink. "Yeah, sure" said Angelo.

**POV=Hanon**

So we all had were having tea. "I wonder if Taki-san is still gazing into the future." said Hippo. "Let's bring her dinner up to her room later, Hippo." I suggested. "Okay." said Hippo. He turned to Nikora. "Oh yeah, Nikora-san." said Hippo. "What is it Hippo?" said Nikora. "Are you in love with Maki-san" Wait, what? Oh my gosh! Nikora and Maki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-

**Create Item=Anvil at Position=[Location=Hanon]+(0,1,0)**

Ow! That hurt, sign gods! Now where was I... Oh yeah. I didn't hear the entire story but Hippo saw Nikora turn red. "Hmm, was I red?" said Nikora. "Come on, Nikora-san. What's the story?" said Hippo. "Tell us! Tell us!" said me. "Se-cr-et!" said Sapphy. "No fair! No fair!" said both of us. "Not at all." said Nikora, "It's wonderful because it's a secret." Wonderful because it's a secret?

**POV=Hippo**

I knocked on Taki-san's door. "Come in." said Taki. I opened the door with dinner. "Taki-san, we brought your dinner." I said. "Oh dear. Is it that late already?" said Taki-san, "I completely forgot." "Taki-san, there's something we'd like you to tell us." said Hanon. "Oh, So you finally decided to believe in my fortune telling." said Taki-san. "Well it's better than doing nothing." I said. Taki-san fell in her chair. "Actually we want you o tell us about this love letter." I said. "Let's see now." said Taki. I gave the letter to Taki-san. Madame Taki seemed to recognise it. "Th-This is..." "Isn't it wonderful?" said Hanon, "It's a love letter from the sea. We don't know either the sender or the recipient." "Oh I see." said Taki. "Who is it from, and who's it for?" I said, "Just thinking about it made us all excited." "Excited?" said Taki-san. "Yeah. We were imagining it was from one of our lovers." I said. "Oh, hehe, I see." said Taki-san. "You know, Taki-san. On one hand, I want to find out, but on the other hand, it might be better not to know." I said. "Why is that?" said Madame Taki. "'Cause if it's a secret, I can keep feeling excited." I said. "Come to think of it, the letter was unsigned." said Hanon, "Maybe we should have left it alone. It seems better not to know the truth." "Speaking of which, it's been a while since I saw Nikora-san that happy." I said, "Maybe the letter is what made everyone happy." "That must be it." said Hippo. "In that case, you don't need me." said Taki-san.

**POV=Hanon**

Sunset. We were all at the Beach house watching the meteor shower, Me, Hippo, Tarou-chan, Yuuri, Nikora. "Wow. There are so many customers." said Hippo, "Yuuri-san is here too!" "You got lucked out, huh, Hippo." I said. "Yeah" said Hippo. "Oh yeah. The letter's sender might be here." I said. "Yeah, and maybe the would-be recipient too" said Hippo. "Even if the posters didn't help, it would be great if they could meet anyway." We finished our dishes. "Wow! That was delicious!" said Hippo. "For sure! Maki-san's cuisine is the best." said Nikora. "You mean, Maki-san's is also, don't you?" I teased. "Jeez, Hanon-chan, you're such a teaser." said Nikora. "But no matter where you look, there are couples in love everywhere." I said. "Oh yeah!" said Hippo, "Hanon-san! It's such a wonderful night, but don't you think we're missing something?" You're right. Let's do it! "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" Hippo grabbed the song Aqua Regina gave us. We performed on the place the beach house outlooks. "On this night of falling stars, it's a fantastic concert for lovers! Start!" said Hippo. The crowd cheered. "That's weird. I never requested an idol concert." said Maki.

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

As we were singing, shooting stars fell out of the sky. Everyone had a good time. And we're here go make it better

Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no suteeji  
Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" The audience cheered.

**POV=Hippo**

After Yuuri had another encounter with the guardian, I walked up to him. "Oh, Hippo-san." said Yuuri, "What are you doing here?" "Um, I... uh..." I noticed a bright light. "What's that?" The sea was glowing. Taki-san was there. "Taki-san?" I said, "What are you doing here? What's that light" She turned away. "The feelings of the sea and the wishes of the stars." said Taki, "They say that lovers as far apart as the sea and the sky can, on nights like this, when stars fall from the sky, mysteriously be together." "At the cove where stars fall from the sky, I pine for thee..." It's the line from the love letter. "Taki-san, you don't know anything about this love letter, do you?" I said. "I wonder..." said Taki, "I don't much like mushy stuff like lettres d'amour." I looked at her. I turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri-san, let's get going!" I said. "O-Okay." I left, but not before placing the love letter near Taki-san.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

"Song number 6 start!"

Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru

Tsumetai nami ni toketa  
Namida no yukue wa  
Darenimo kidzukarenai mama  
Sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono o sagashiteru  
Kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete  
Utai tsudzukeru Song for You

Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi o mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru

**POV=Hanon**

"What? So that love letter was for Taki-san?" I said. "Yeah." said Hippo, "She didn't say it openly, but it seems to be secret" "A secret? Why?" I said. "I don't know but it's probably..." said Hippo, "It might be that it stays a secret between the two of them." "Come to think of it, Nikora said something similar." I said. "So the secrecy is what makes it wonderful." said Hippo, "It must mean that they really treasure that secret in their hearts."

* * *

Me, Angelo: You know, I forgot to allude to Episode 22 and instead mistakenly alluded to 23.

Core!Frisk: Why did you say that now?

Me: I don't know

* * *

Episode 21: A child's first love

**POV=Hippo**

"Mermaid Contest?" questioned Nikora. "It's an end of summer thing we do, kind of like a beach queen contest." said Maki. "I see, but you got worried about who'd participate, so you came to us, right?" said Taki-san. "Very good, Taki-san. Your prediction is correct." said Maki, "I figured since it's such a big event, I'd gather everyone and get them fired up." "Can't be helped, right?" said Taki, "Since you're asking, I guess I have no choice but to enter too." Wait what? "A shining gem contest without me is like yakisoba without red pickled ginger." said Madame Taki. "T-Taki-san, I understand how you feel," said Hanon, "but don't you think girls a bit younger would be better?" "Hey Hann, who's not young here." said Taki. "Ah well of course if Madame Taki enters, she'll be number one but..." said Maki, "But this shining gem contest is an event for girls a lot younger." Taki angrily said, "GIRLS A LOT YOUNGER, EH?!" "Taki-san!" Taki put her crystal ball down. "I'm just joking" she said, "Don't worry, I have more common sense than that." That's a relief. "I'm so going to enter!" said Hanon. Typical Hanon-san. "If it's for Maki-san," said Nikora, "then even if it is embarrassing I will also enter the Shining Gem Contest." "If Sapphire-san enters, then it will be great." said Maki. "Oh, when you say that it will be great, Nikora gets embarrassed." Nikora said.

**POV=Yuuri**

At the rink, I saw a stage being built. "Huh, Maki-san, is something happening here?" I said. "Oh, Yuuri, we're having our summer's last event, the Mermaid Contest." said Maki, "In order for it to get fired up, I want you, the skating champion, to enter."

**POV=Eriru**

I was watching an event called the Mermaid Contest being set up. "Hmm, what's that? Mermaid Contest?" I said, "So a mermaid contest... So if it's a mermaid contest, then mermaids will enter." "So I'll be able to catch the Mermaid Princesses there!" she said, "Alright! My patrol was a total success!"

**POV=Hanon**

Me and Hippo were planning out swimsuits. "The Mermaid Contest is all about swimsuits after all..." said Hippo. "Of course!" I said, "What kind of swimsuits would be good?" "Since it's a mermaid contest, a mermaid themed swimsuit would be good right." said Hippo suggested. "Mermaid themed... what are those like?" I said. Oh aqua. Why do I have so much deciding what a mermaid looks like...

**POV=Eriru**

I was telling the other dark lovers about the Mermaid Contest. "Hey Hey, did you guys all hear." I said, "The humans are holding a mermaid contest." "Mermaid Contest?" said Maria. "Don't you see? The Mermaid Princesses might show up!" I said, "So I dug up some special information." "That kind of Shining Gem Contest..." said Maria, "Isn't it just a beach queen contest?" "Exactly." said Meru. "Someone who can't complete a mission reliably like you wouldn't understand." I said. "What did you say?" said Maria. "Do you think the Object Princesses would enter this contest?" said Izuru. "There's no doubt about it." said Meru. "Hey! I'm the one who came up with this plan." said Battle me, "Are you guys planning to steal it?" "Well anyway, now you guys are even." said Meru. "Oh well anyway, I think I'll enter that Shining Gem contest. We will win the contest and catch the princesses." said Lighthearted me, "But the plan is unrelated to you guys since you'll be eliminated in the first round" "Ah! You said it!" said Maria. "Yeah I said it!" I said. "You need an adult's charm to win!" argued Izuru. "At this time, anything wild won't be able to make it!" argued Maria. "Okay Stop!" said Meru, "How about all of us enter. Then we'll be able to tell exactly which one of us is the best." "That's fine!" said all of us.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

If you're reading this, I decided to separate the two paragraphs. This is merely just filler.

**POV=Eriru**

Wait, who interrupted my narration? Whatever. We were at the mermaid contest. "Thank you very much. You guys are all changed and ready, huh?" said the receptionist. "Yep!" I said. "Let's see..." said the receptionist, "Izuri-san, Eri-san, Mari-san, and Melody-san." "You didn't have to use Izuri, did you." I said. "I'm Melody!" said Meru. "I'm Mari." said Maria. "For the contest, think of one talent you can perform." said the receptionist. Meru blinked. "The Mermaid Contest requires a talent?" she said.

**POV=Hippo**

Nikora was showing her bathing suit to us. "Hey, what do you think, Hippo? I still got it, eh?" said Nikora. She posed. "Nikora-san, you're really going to enter, huh?" I said. "Of course!" said Sapphire. "You really want to win, huh, Nikora-san." said Hanon. "But with so many attendees, it seems like it'll be difficult to change." said Hippo. "Ah look, look!" said Hanon, pointing at four girls who look vaguely familar, "They're as tall as the ceiling." "Wow!" I said, "Coming in a bathing suit, I guess they're changed and ready." "That's fine by me." said Nikora, "The more rivals there are, the more fired up I get" Just then, a young girl came in with a water gun. She started shooting people with water. She aimed at Hanon. She tripped over me. The girl blushed. Yuuri came up. I blushed at the sight of Kaito. "Oi, are you okay?" she said. The girl stood up. Yuuri immediately recognised him. "Huh, Mami-chan?" she said. "Yuuri-neechan!" said the girl who bumped into me. She saw me. "Oh, hey Hippo-san." said Kaito. "Hey, are you entering that contest?" I said. "Yeah" said Yuuri. I looked at the girl, apparently named Mami. "Um, is this kid someone you know?" I said. "Yeah," said Yuuri, "she's my cousin, Mami. She's come to my house to play over the summer" "Hey, why are you hiding, Mami?" she said, "Did she pull some prank on you guys?"

**POV=Yuuri**

Later, I was talking to Mami-chan. "Mami-chan, why did you run after people with water?" I said. "Why? Because..." said Mami. She stopped. "Hey, Mami..." said Kaito, "Why are you spacing out." "Yuuri-neechan, you said you'd tell me about aqua guardians, right?" said Makoto, "How you met one when you were young..." "Uh that..." I said. I remembered the guardian who saved me countless of times. "It's true." I said. "Yuuri-neechan, do you want to see the Guardian again?" said Mami. I remembered the numerous times he saw the Guardian. "Well if I can meet him again, then..." "You might be able to meet him again!" said Mami. She ran off. "See ya!" "Oi, Mami-chan!" I watched Mami. What's with her? I let to prepare for the Mermaid contest.

**POV=Eriru**

We were watching the Mermaid Contest from backstage. "Entry number 35, Hanon Hosho here, pleased to meet you." said that girl, "Now I will do an aikido performance!" That girl looked kind of like Mizuiro-chan. I shrugged it off. We watched 5 more performances. "Everyone's doing different stuff!" said Eriru, "If we don't do this perfectly in one shot, there's no victory for us." "You're right" said Meru. "Why are you guys so serious about this?" said Meru. Let me give you a quick rundown. Entry number 41, Izuru, performed with her water dragons. Entry 42, me, spun around showing off my multiple personalities. Entry number 43, Maria, did an ice trick. Entry number 44, Meru, played her flute. Then, "Entry number 45, Yuuri Pandorin." I heard talking in the audience. "I'll be playing the piano." that girl, Yuuri, said. That name sounded familiar, in an alternate universe sort of way. She played a piano. Wait a minute. It's that song, "Kiyoufu Shirabe"! "Hey, I wonder why that girl knows that..." I said. "Could she be..." said Izuru. "Nah, she couldn't be a Dark Lover." said Maria, "There's only three of us, right?" 8 more entries later, we went back up. "The remaining contestants who passed the first stage are these ladies." said the announcer, "The Mermaid contest has finally been narrowed down to eight contestants! Who will the victory shine upon?" "Wow, no wonder that blue haired girl passed the prelimination..." I said, "They're very pretty." "Eh, oh yeah..." said Meru. That expression she's making. I think she's thinking she is the Mizuiro pearl Mermaid Princess. A girl came running with a hose. (Splash!) She is so going to pay.

**POV=**

Mami-chan woke up to the sight of the Guardian. "Are you okay? Hang on!" she said. "A Guardian..." said Makoto. "Hippo, hurry! I am going against the water demons on my own!" said Hanon. "Okay!" said Hippo. He dived down. "Hippo?" thought Mami. She saw Hippo and Hanon leave. She remembered those other few times she saw Hippo. "Hippo was a guardian?" she thought. "I found her... my Aqua Guardian!" said Mami-chan. Yuuri ran over to Mami. She stopped to see her reading a ocean mythology guide book. "Mami, are you okay?" said Kaito. "If a human finds out an aqua guardian's identity, the guardian will turn to dust." Mami read. She gasped. "What's wrong, Mami?" said Yuuri, "Did something happen?" "Yuuri-neechan" said Mami

**POV=Hippo**

"You finally gathered, Object Princesses." said Maria. "Today, you won't run away!" said Izuru. "Why did you guys enter the mermaid contest?" I said. "I figures you guys would enter the Mermaid Contest, so we were aiming to get you." said Eriru, "It's not like we cared if we won or not." "Just because it's a mermaid contest, doesn't mean a mermaid would enter." said Hanon, "Are you guys stupid?" "But actually you did enter..." I said. Hanon made a weird face at me. "Anyways, that aside..." I said. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" I grabbed the song. "All four of you chasing a small girl is unforgivable!" I said. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "How dare you!" said Eriru. She disappears. "We'll remember this!" said Maria. Meru just stood there. "Uhh... Help?" she said. Eriru reappeared and took her back.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

Hello again. Don't tell Anjeez. I actually mastered the art of code editing. Watch.

**Create Item=Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie**

Ang wouldn't let me do this but randomly summoning pies is so cool! Back to our regularly scheduled programme

**POV=Hippo**

He and Hanon ran over to Yuuri and Mami-chan. "Yuuri-san!" I said. "Hippo-san!" said Yuuri. "Was Mami-chan okay?" I said. "Yeah." said Yuuri. "Hippo-tan, um..." said Mami. She walked past me. "Ah, hey, what's wrong, Mami-chan?" I said. "Hippo-tan, do you love Yuuri-neechan?" said Mami. I blushed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." said Mami. "When I was younger, I read Yuuri-neechan's story about the Penguin Guardian and I fell in love with aqua guardians" said Mami, "He also told me that mermaids and guardians really do exist, so I decided I really wanted to see one, so I came to look for one in the town." "I did a lot of research on aqua guardians and I know..." he said "that guardians and mermaids can't confess to the one they love. If their identity is revealed, they'll turn into dust, right?" "Um, Mami-chan" I said. Mami gave me a piece of paper. "I'm giving this to you." said Mami. I opened it. It's a drawing of penguin and a guardian, both of which was me. "It's a secret!" said Mami. "Mami-chan..."

**POV=█████**

Looks like I won the Mermaid Contest for my talent of dragon-dancing. Do I really need this TV? Oh well. I took out a black highlighter and used it on the piece of paper I'm holding. The reason I entered is that I can look for the other mermaid princesses. I knew they would be there. Oh yeah, most people know my name, but for those who don't, my name is...

* * *

Episode 22: Assertion by glamour

**POV=Caren**

Ever since last week, I have been staying in an apartment. The apartment used to belong to a girl named Rina Touin. When I first arrived in this apartment, it looked like it hadn't been touched in 11 weeks. So I cleaned the place up and changed the paint. Green isn't my colour so I added a nice shade of purple. I heard some schoolgirls talk about a substitute teacher. The aquamarine mermaid princess looked about her age. I started to wonder if she was the older blue hair girl in the Mermaid contest. There's always a possibility.

I went outside when I noticed a teacher. He stared at me. I didn't care about love so I walked away. I saw the third place winner of the Mermaid Contest, Hanon was her name. She appears to be clinging onto him. I decided to watch them. I disguised myself as a third year high school student and followed them to school. Looks like she goes to a middle school. I passed the door of Classroom 2-1 when I saw the teacher I saw on the sidewalk. I overheard a voice. "Alright! My prayers have been answered" I'm guessing it was Hanon. "Seriously?" said another voice, it was a 13 year old boy, "nice going, hanon-san. Teach me that prayer thing next time." "Mitsuki-sensei!" said Hanon. "What is it, Hanon-san?" said the teacher, Mitsuki. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, I think we should have a welcoming party for you!" said Hanon. "My welcoming party?" said Tarou. Just then, a loud party blower noise filled the room. "Um... thanks, Hanon-san..." he said.

I did some sneaking and got into her school file. Hanon Hosho, born May 24th 1989. Hair colour: Blue. Eye colour: brown. Height: 152cm. Blood type: O. Now let's compare. The last time I saw Mizuiro Pearl was the day before she was captured, the attack day being March 27 2003. That means if she was Hanon, she would be 13 years, 10 months and 3 days old. She looked that age to the month. I actually compared Mizuiro pearl to a painting, compared that painting to a dolphin and that dolphin to me. The dolphin was about my height and the painting was one and a half times longer than the dolphin. The painting had a 5:3 aspect ratio so that means, if my calculations are correct, The painting is 153 centimeters tall. The Mizuiro pearl princess was about the same height as the painting so it checks out. As for blood type and eye colour, eye colour changes from mermaid to human and it's not easy finding the blood type of a mermaid. Hanon is also in the fashion club and the Mizuiro Pearl loved trying out new clothes. I'd say there's an 87.6392% of Hanon being the Mizuiro pearl. I decided to follow her to the welcoming party. Also, what is the deal with Mitsuki?

So I did. I saw Hanon along with a boy. "Can we really hold a music recital in such a place?" said that boy, who had the same voice as the one I heard yesterday. "Don't worry!" said Hanon, "We had a piano brought here!" "You seem to be doing pretty well, Hanon-san!" said that boy. "Now then, let's fill ourselves up with barbeque!" said Hanon, "And then listen to Tarou-chan's piano!" I saw that teacher from the sidewalk. Hanon walked up to him. "Mitsuki-sensei!" said Hanon, "Ah, Hanon-san." said Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sensei, let's hurry and start the barbeque!" Hanon said. "Yeah, okay..." said Mitsuki. "Hurry, hurry!" said Hanon. I left. I saw that I was being trailed. "Wait. Please wait! I beg you" said Mitsuki. I looked at him. I continued to walk. I felt that my shell pendant has touched water. Mitsuki caught up to me. "You... Who are you?" said Mitsuki. "Me? Do you have some business with me?" I said. "Are you possibly..." said Mitsuki. He stopped. "Who are you?" I said, "Do you have something to do with me?" "No." said Mitsuki. "OMG, what are you thinking?" I said, "Are you a stalker?" I stared at Mitsuki. "No..." hesaid, "I guess it's not her after all..." "What? Someone else you know?" I said, "If it makes it easier, I don't even know you" "Well, not that..." said Mitsuki, "Your face really looks like hers but I just felt the atmosphere was similar. I'm sorry" "Then go back!" I said. Just then, an ice beam shot out somewhere. "What the..." said Mitsuki. It was that a demon, she was also one of those girls from the Mermaid Contest. Her name was Mari, right? "I definitely sensed a pearl reaction here somewhere!" she said, "The Mermaid Princesses have to be around here somewhere" "Where are you?" She shot another ice beam. "Look out!" said Mitsuki as he pushed me away from the beam. I looked at him. I heard Mari say "Come out, Mermaid Princesses!". I ran away.

**POV=Hippo**

"Dammit, Mermaid Princesses, where are you?" said Maria. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "So you finally show up, Pearl Princesses!" said Maria. "I don't need your cold ice!" I said. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Yeah right! No thanks!" said Maria. She disappeared. Well, all's well that ends well... Oh dang, an avalanche! Just then, the ice rocks moved on its own. The telepathic powers stopped. "Hippo!" said Hanon running over to me, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" "Yeah" I said. "Thank goodness." said Hanon, "I didn't know what was going to happen. My heart almost stopped beating!" "I'm not sure why I'm safe, either." I said. I saw Yuuri. "Yuuri-san, you came!" I said. "You guys just left so suddenly. Everyone got worried." said Yuuri. "I'm sorry, Yuuri-san." I said, "Hanon-san disappeared, so I thought I'd follow her."

**POV=Hanon**

I tried waking Mitsuki up. He woke up. "Hanon-san." said Mitsuki, "Huh? What happened, everyone?" "I'm so glad you woke up, Mitsuki-sensei." I said. He gasped. "Where did the girl from before go?" said Mitsuki. I clinged onto him. "No, Mitsuki-sensei! Don't look at other girls while I'm not around!" she said. "Ah, I'm sorry" said Mitsuki. Hippo laughed. "Mitsuki-sensei, that girl just went away somewhere" said Hippo. "Sensei, we can't start the music recital without you." said Yuuri.

**POV=Gaito**

"I've returned, Gaito-sama." said Maria. "So what happened to the Object Princesses?" I said. "Uh, well, about that..." said Maria. "What?" I said, "Then I have no more business with you. Go away" "No.." said Maria, "More importantly, I have something you must hear." "Something I must hear?" "In the human world, there's a strange girl that appeared." said Maria. "A girl?" "She has mysterious psychic powers..." said Maria. A girl with psychic powers. Yuuri-san? "Stop it!" I said, "I don't want to hear this anymore." Maria gasped. "I know about her." I said, "I just don't want to hear any more about this subject" "Y-Yes." said Maria. "It's quite distressing." I said. I left. I went into my room. I looked at my pendant. "Yuuri-san..." I thought, "Where are you" Sara appeared out of nowhere. Even though Sara is my second love, nobody could replace Yuuri-san. "Oh my, what's wrong, Gaito?" she said, "Such a look on your face." " I don't want to talk about it." I said. "There's nothing to worry about, Gaito." said Sara, "Nobody can replace you"

* * *

Core!Frisk: I think I might insert myself in one of the later episodes ;)


	9. Episodes 23-25

Episode 23: Drunken Hope

**POV=Hippo**

Yuuri isn't here at school. Probably because of Maria's attack yesterday. "I guess Yuuri-san is out today." I said. "And with Maria's attack, he probably caught a cold." said Hanon, "I guess it's a human thing." "But I'm still worried." I said, "Maybe I should go to her house on the way home and see how he's doing." "Is it okay to be doing that?" said Hanon. "Why not?" I said. "Yuuri-san might get worse." said Hanon. "That's mean, Hanon-san!" I said, "I'll nurse him properly!"

So, after school, we were outside Yuuri's house. "I got the lecture notes and I bought all the proper medicine" I said, "Alright, everything's set!" "You seem pretty happy, Ruby." said Hanon, "Whatever you do, don't push the weak, sick Yuuri." "H-Hanon-san, what are you saying?!" I said. "Hippo, you better not worsen his cold by doing something weird." said Hanon, "See ya!" She left. "I won't do such things!" I said. I rang the doorbell. "Yes, who is it?" said Yuuri over the speaker. "It's me, Hippo-san!" I said, "Yuuri-san, how are you feeling?" "Ah, it's you." said Yuuri. She opened the door. Oh gosh! She's in her underwear! "W-Why are you randomly naked?" I said. "Uh, because this is my house." said Yuuri. "Y-You caught a cold, so unless yo're in the bath, you shouldn't be undressed!" I said. "I was sweating so I was going to change" said Yuuri. Yuuri collapsed on me! Oh shit! "I'm sorry. I'm kinda out of it..." said Yuuri. What am I going to do?! At this rate, Yuuri-san will fall on top of me!

Later, well, glad that was taken care of. Anyways, I was tending to Yuuri. I put a warm towel on her. "Yuuri-san, have you been taking your medicine properly?" I said. "If I just sleep like this, it'll be fine." said Yuuri. "That's no good! You'll just get worse!" I said, "Did you eat dinner?" No response. "You didn't eat anything?" I said. Still no response. "Jeez... Fine, I'll make you something." I said, "Is there anything you'd prefer?" "I feel like having stew." said Yuuri. "Stew?" "Yeah." "Could it be that Yuuri wants me to pamper him?" I thought. I giggled. "How cute!" "What is it?" said Yuuri. "Nothing!" I said, "I'll make it right away. Just wait a bit!"

So I was just about to leave the Pearl Piari with the ingredients when Taki-san appeared. "Here, take this." she said, holding some kind of pearl. "What's this?" I said. "A crystal charm." said Taki-san. "A charm? What kind?" I asked. "If you feel your heart start beating really fast and you get nervous, if you hold this, you'll calm down." said Taki-san. "If I feel my heart start beating really fast and I get nervous?" I remembered how Yuuri almost fell on me. I also thought about what would happen if I revealed my identity. "Taki-san, will this actually work?" I said. "Don't worry, Hippo. This crystal ball has magic in it" said Taki-san. "Magic?" "When the person that posesses it feel down, it turns red and gets them upbeat and when the person feels stimulated, it turns blue and cools them down." said Taki-san. "I see." I said, "So then if I get all stimulated, I won't confess to Yuuri-san." "Thank goodness, thank goodness." I said. "But that's only if you don't misuse it." said Taki-san. "Huh? Did you say something very troubling, Taki-san?" I said. Silence. "Taki-san, don't be silent and say something!" I said. "If that crystal ball..." said Taki-san. ""If that crystal ball..."?" I questioned. "...comes to be next to a fire when it's cold or next to water when it's hot, the owner's emotions will be shaken around." said Taki-san. "Then my emotions will go to be all over the place!" I said, "Anyways, Thanks, Taki-san!" I left.

Later, I was preparing the stew. "Sorry about this, Hippo-san." said Yuuri. "Yuuri-san, you were awake. I was going to call you once it was ready." I said, "Just wait a little more. I'll make you my special stew and salad that'll blow that cold away!" I continued making the stew. "Mmm. It smells pretty good." I said, "Let's give it a taste." I taste tested it. "Mmm! It's perfect!" I said. I'm only making stew right now, but soon... Ah... what should I do? I'm getting nervous again! Oh! I know. I'll use that crystal ball Taki-san gave me now! Ah... I feel a little more relaxed. "Is something wrong, Hippo?" said Yuuri. "I-It's nothing." said Ruby, "It's almost done, so just wait a little bit more." I dropped the pearl. I just hope it doesn't hit the... stove! :) "Here you go!" I sang. "Wow, it looks delicious!" Yuuri-san remarked. "Yep! I tried my best making it just for you!" I requested, "Don't be shy and eat it up!" "Well then, I guess I'll help myself." Yuuri-san noted. I gave her a spoon since she didn't have one. "Here!" I offered. "Thanks." Yuuri-san murmured. She must still be tired so I offered to feed her. "Let me feed you!" I insisted, "Come on, say ahhh!" "Hey, I can eat myse-" She was interrupted by me shoving the spoon in her mouth. "Is it good, Yuuri-san?" I asked. Yuuri-san nodded. I fed her more. "Thanks for the meal." said Yuuri-san, with gratitude. "Hey Yuuri-san, want some more?" I inquired. "No, I'm full..." said Yuuri gently. "No way. I made all of that, so eat it all!" I told, "Let me bring some more for you now!" Yuuri-san looked at her. "There's plenty of it left, so eat more of it!" I expressed. I hit the ladle knocking the Emotion Pearl into a pot of... water... :( "Hey, what's wrong, Hippo?" said Yuuri. "Yuuri, was the stew i made really bad?" i said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" said Yuuri. I cried. "It's true, isn't it? And yet you still ate all of it!" "That's not true! I said it was good!" said Yuuri. "Really?" "Yeah. Thanks to you, I feel much better." said Yuuri. "Yuuri... You're really just being nice." I cried more. "Hey Hippo, what's wrong? Randomly crying like that."

_he... he...hehe..HAHAHAHHAHA..! BEUBHUEBEYGDWUWDBYUWB! ME ME BIG BOY PURPLE FLERPLE FLERB! 83u28y2r73yh82h7frh873283892894eu28deh3uhe3y89u9u309480 lolz OwO UwU! LROLEOLEO... Dooa Doo ah! Atsu duwaduwa! ME IS SINGOINE MEHGALOVNAIA! watnIS MErHGAL oVWnia anyWAYGDADWNWJDS_

**POV=Core!Frisk**

And this why the POV person shouldn't be drunk. He doesn't even want to narrate. The story gets filled with this junk. There's only one thing left to do.

**Teleport(Character=Hanon,Location=Kaito's bathroom)**

**POV=Hanon**

Weird. One moment, I was taking a bath. The next, I'm in Yuuri's bathroom Oh well. I dried myself off and went outside. I saw Hippo and Yuuri. "Heya, Hanon-chan!" said Hippo. Yuuri said, "Hippo, are you oka-" Hippo pushed her on her bed. His mood changed. "Yuuri-san..." Oh great this is bad! If Hippo reveals his Identity... I had to get Hippo out. As much as I want to see what perverted things he's gonna do, I had to take him back. "Hey, Yuuri. Can I take this?" I said, talking about Hippo. "Yeah, sure" said Yuuri.

We were walking back to the Pearl Piari when we saw Eriru, building a foghorn siren thing. "When the Mermaid Princesses show up, this super high volume speaker will play my song very loudly!" she said, "I'm so smart!" "But these settings are confusing..." she said, "This is so irritating!" "Eliru!" said Hippo, drunkly. He ran over but I stopped him. "You can't!" I said, "You need to rest" "Okay..." he said. "Good, now leave!" I said. "Nope!" said Hippo. Just then, Eriru appeared. "I finished the trap to capture you guys!" she said. I said, "How did you-" "I figured it out at the mermaid contest" she said, "Besides, everyone knows that the Pink Pearl Guardian Prince is Hippo" "Speaking of which, where is he?" I said. We saw Hippo near the speaker. "What are you doing!" said Eriru, in battle forme. "I'm gonna tell the entire world I'm an Aqua Guardian!" he said. Eriru turned normal. "Well then, carry on. I won't stop you" she said. Hippo turned on the speaker. Luckily, I stopped him before anything could happen. I just need to tape his mouth

**Create Item=Duct Tape**

Looks like the sign gods helped me again. I taped Hippo's mouth. "Are you sure you don't want to reveal his identity?" said Eriru, "After all, you did do the same this with-" I taped her mouth as well. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru

Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou  
Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite  
Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

Watashi wo tasukete...  
Nanika ga shiraseru destiny  
Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

"Pretty Sugar Pitch!" "How about an encore!" Eriru disappeared. I detransformed. I went to take Hippo back to the Pearl Piari.

* * *

Episode 24: They get crushed under the right circumstances

**POV=Gaito**

I was taking Meru to her first mission. We are at a hotel with "How does this help us capture the mermaid princesses?" said Meru. "Mermaids love pretty things, right?" I said. "Well yeah, but I don't think they'll be here." said Meru. "I'd say there's a 50/50 chance" said Gaito, "Besides, they'll come if you destroy stuff" Meru thought about it a bit. "You're right" said Meru. I wonder what Izuru and Eriru are doing now.

**POV=Eriru**

Me and Izuru were at the pool at some hotel. "Ah, this feels great!" I said, "Every now and then, you really have to take some time off to rest! We're really wasting our bodies by not doing this more often." "Gaito-sama's demands are kind of harsh too." said Izuru, "If we could catch the Object Princesses that easily, we wouldn't have a hard time" "Yeah really. Lately, Gaito-sama has been really selfish." I said, "But that's his charm" "Huh? Unlike normally, we agree on something." said Izuru. "Apparently." "I think we're just tired." I ducked down into the water, then rose back up. I spun the life preserver I had around a few times. "I wonder what Maria is doing right now." I said. "What about Meru?" said Izuru. "Gaito's taking her on a mission at this hotel" I said. "She does that and we do this" said Izuru, "She's just a kid after all" We heard rumbling

**POV=Gaito**

Meru just caused a tremor with her flute. "Good work, Meru" I said, "Now let's test your psychic powers" Meru used it to knock over a pillar. This style, it reminds me of Yuuri-san. Yuuri-san... How I wish to see you again. Just then, the Mermaid Princesses came. Meru said, "So you came, Ha-" "Don't say my name!" said the Mizuiro Pearl Princess. "Whatever. You can't defeat me!" said Meru, "Even if you sing, I still won't get affected." Meru caused more destruction. Just then, we heard a voice. "Meru" We turned around. "Mommy?" said Meru. I smiled. "Go" I said, "If you're happy, then I'm happy as well" Meru ran over to her mother and hugged her. She became good again. Honestly, I don't care if Meru's gone. Nobody could replace Yuuri-san

**POV=Eriru**

I appeared. "How dare she leaves our side!" I said. "Eriru, we're done!" Gaito said. "Time to finish what she started" "Green Pearl Voice!" This anger... It gives me the power to sing indefinitely. "Dark Pichi Pichi Voice Live Spin!"

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

Roku-shoku no niji no shi  
Fuku arō no ya ga tsukisasaru  
Kore wa hansha no kagedesu  
Kage ga fukaku kireru

Midori no mainasu-men  
Gēmu wa omoshiroi  
Kurai hikari wa kurai  
Dōomoimasuka

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

**POV=Gaito**

I can feel my aura diminishing. Yuuri-san wouldn't want me to give up. "Yuuri-san..." I thought, "This is for Yuuri-san!" Just as my aura diminished to nothing, a light shone from me. Not a dark light. This Panthalassan light protects the one I love, or in this case, protects people for the one I love. Eriru faints. Everything is restored. I fainted as the light uses so much energy

**POV=Hippo**

I woke up to see Gaito and Eriru fainted. Eriru disappeared. I saw Izuru come in. "What did you do to Gaito-sama?!" she said. "We didn't do anything" said Hippo. "Time to finish what she started" said Izuru. Gaito woke up. "Izuru stop" he said, "It's over" "But Gaito-sama..." "To be honest, I don't even like you" said Gaito. "G-Gaito-sama..." said Izuru, "Fine then! I don't need your help anyway!" She disappeared. Gaito disappeared. "Well, looks like we got rid of three Dark lovers with zero stones" said Hanon.

**POV=Izuru**

They thought they had defeated me... I'm a voice in the dark, a Folia of darkness. And I will steal the bonds between their pearls.

* * *

Episode 25: Moonlit Core

Me: In the original, this is the episode where Hippo and Yuuri meet

Gaster: So it appears we have a problem

Ink!Sans: Core!Frisk, you said you want to insert yourself, right

Core!Frisk: I got it. That's why you gave me POV

* * *

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Hanon were running back to Pearl Piari. "We're late!" I said. "It's because you said you absolutely had to have watermelon sherbet after dinner!" said Hanon. "Speak for yourself!" I said, "You said there was no mango ice cream left, so you suddenly ran off to the corner store." "It's just that after running into my "dessert", Tarou-chan, every day, I want something different here and there" said Hanon. I stopped. "Hanon-san, do you see that?" I said. "See what?" said Hanon. "That girl!" She was a greyscale girl, but doesn't look like L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝. She wore a striped shirt and had short hair. "I don't see anything" said Hanon. The girl looked at me. She had holes for eyes. Weird. I walked up to her. "What's your name?" I said. "Core!Frisk" said the girl. "If you're done with your imaginary friend, let's leave now" said Hanon. "Wait!" said Core!Frisk, "Let me join you. Looks like you need someone with the guardian role" I was already a guardian but I let her come with me. "Are you human?" I asked. "Well, I used to be" said Core!Frisk

**POV=Core!Frisk**

I told Hippo everything about the universe. "So you know L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝?" I said. "Aqua Regina's original successor?" said Hippo, "I met her in my dreams" "Well, she has been replaced by you, originally and annoying penguin who doesn't care abut love" I said. "What did you say?!" "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you" "Anyways, I know that," said Hippo, "but what does that do with the universe as a whole?" "Her lover in the original universe is Kaito, but he's dead in this universe" I said, "Basically, this is a corruption of the original universe changed to make things fit" "Let's change the subject" said Hippo, "Why can only you see me?" "I don't know" I said. "I thought you knew everything" said Hippo. "I do, but only if it happens somewhere" I said.

**POV=Eriru**

**Create Note{Text="You can talk but only for 20 seconds"}**

Twenty seconds huh? Well, Ever since Izuru left, we are kind of struggling. We might have to recruit more water Demons. I guess I was given thirty second by the one who kept interrupting my narration so I guess this makes up for it? I don't have anything else to say and I only got 4 seconds left so, I guess that's it. Bye bye!

**POV=Core!Frisk**

Me and Hippo were walking to the beachhouse. I saw Yuuri. "Yuuri!" I said. "Hey Hippo-san, who's your friend?" said Yuuri. "You can see me?" I said. "Yeah" said Yuuri, "Why do you ask?" "Well, Hanon couldn't see me" I said, "I guess that means Eriru could see me" "Who's Eriru?" said Yuuri. "The green pearl!" said Hippo. I whispered to Hippo, "Do we even know if suiyou can turn into bubbles in this universe?" "If she does, then we could get the shell necklace back" said Hippo.

**POV=Eriru**

Oh, hey. Didn't see you there. Me and Maria were just thinking of a plan. "So, Maria." I said, "I think they are at some beachhouse" "How did you know?" said Maria. "It says so" I said. "Well, okay" said Maria.

**POV=Hippo**

We were walking along the beach when we saw Eriru and Maria. "You!" said Yuuri. Maria chased after Yuuri. Eriru noticed something. She took my Pearl Radar. "What's this?" she said. Hanon ran over to us. She stopped. "A pearl radar?" she said, "This would make it easier for you to find us" She threw it away. Now she's done it! "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "You thought you could get away so easily" said Eriru. "Green Pearl Voice!" "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin"

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

**POV=Yuuri**

I was still being chased by that demon. I saw the Green Pearl Eriru attacking the Guardian and Aquamarine-chan. Looks like she's not really a mermaid. I had to help the Guardian, but how? Suddenly, I felt something. I used my psychic powers to trap the Green Pearl. "Now Guardian!" I said, "Sing!" He started to sing

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

The Green Pearl and that demon fainted. And so did I.

**POV=Caren**

I was swimming when I saw a pearl radar. Maybe I could use it to find the Mizuiro Princess. I took it back to my apartment and fixed it. It led me to a hotel called the Pearl Piari. I saw Hanon and the boy she was with. So she was the Mizuiro Princess. And that boy she was with is the Guardian Prince Hippo. I placed the pearl radar down, rang the doorbell, and left. My new partners seem to be having some trouble.

* * *

Core!Frisk: So how did I do?

Gaster: You did good

Me: See you at the end of this Volta


	10. Episodes 26-28

Episode 26: Karen's Debut

**POV=Caren**

Oh hello, so this is my episode. I plan to reveal myself to Hanon. In case you haven't noticed, I figured out she's the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Oh yeah. I shall be revealing my true identity at the end of the episode. Kore wa Karen no Debyuu! I love it when someone says the name of the episode in the episode itself. But it's weird if I talk in third person in English.

**POV=Eriru**

"Our encounters with the Pearl Princesses keep ending in disaster." said Maria, "At this rate, I almost feel like abandoning Gaito-sama." "Maria! Get that depressing look of your face!" I said, "I don't want to see you giving in to them!" "Eriru!" said Maria. "Why do we keep losing to those Pearl Princesses?" I said, "Have you ever took a second to think of that?" "It's because..." I said(transforms into battle forme), "Their allies always arrive afterwards and save them from us!" "That is true." said Maria. "There are two of them, and two of us." I said, "If we just organize both our powers, the Pearls won't even be a challenge for us!" "You have a point there." said Maria. "My cute tropical fish are scouting out the seas perfectly." I said, "Once they find a Mermaid Princess, we can all come together and get both them and their pearl once and for all!" I turned back lighthearted. "I'm just so smart!(^-^)" I said.

**POV=Hippo**

Me, Hanon and Core!Frisk were at an island resort. We came because Yuuri's doing a skating competition on the island. Let's just say a bit of luck was involved. "As expected of a canal resort! So many girls in swimsuits!" I said. "Oh my mine, Grassy! You're so perverted!" said Hanon, "If you keep going on like that, I'll tell Campfire!" "Hanon-san, anything but that!" I said. She giggled. Just then, we heard someone say, "Yo, Hippo-chan!" We turned around. It was Kyou! "It's been a while!" she said, "Has it been three months already since that surfing competition?" She winked. Oh god! If you dont remember, she was the one who ate the bento I made for Yuuri! "Huh? Oh yeah, she's the one who ate Hippo's bento all on her own." said Hanon, "Was it Kyou-san?" Kyou pushed Hanon off. "Hippo-chan, you're the same as even attractive and cute!" said Kyou, "Could it be that you came all the way here to cheer for me?" "No, no! That's not why!" "That's it!" said Kyou, "If I win, in exchange for your bento before, I'll treat you to a meal." "Eh? Really?" "In exchange you'll have to give me a kiss to celebrate my victory." she said. She winked. "Eh! Th-That would be troublesome!" I said, panickedly. "You don't have to restrain yourself. It's fine." said Kyou. "I'm not restraining myself!" I said. "See you later, Hippo-chan." said Kyou, "I'll be looking forward to it!" She left. "Um, hold on, Kyou-san!" I said. "Oh my lawn. She really decided that all by himself without my consent." I said. "Hey, Hippo, do you plan on going through with that promise?" said Hanon. "O-Of course not!" I said.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was walking on a staircase when I saw Kyou. "Hey, Tokyo Champion!" she said. "Hey, long time no see." I said. "I'm definitely not going to lose in this competition." said Kyou, "Why you ask? Because if I win, I'll also win Hippo-chan's kiss!" I looked at her. "The winner's prize will be Hippo-chan's lips." said Kyou, "They're as good as mine!" She left. "What's he talking about?" I said, "Hippo-san isn't even here in the first-" He is here. "Hippo-san?!" I said, "Why are you here?! Does that mean the celebratory kiss was..." "Could it be that you came here all the way for that?" I added. "Not at all! Not at all! I didn't agree to that promise at all!" said Hippo, "It's a misunderstanding! A misunderstanding! " He ran up to me. "I came here so I could cheer you on!" he said, "Don't take what Kyou-san said the wrong way. She decided that all on her own!" Just then, some kid hit a briefcase, sending it down the stairs. "Hippo, watch out!" The briefcase hit my ankle. "Yuuri-san, are you alright?!" said Hippo. "I'm fine." Yuuri said, "Something that small doesn't hurt one bit." "I'm very sorry." said that kid's mother, "Are you hurt?" "Onee-chan, I'm sorry." said the kid. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about it." I said. I turned to Hippo "Well, see you, Hippo-san. I have to leave now, but it's just about time for practice." I said, "I'll see you later" I left.

**POV=Hippo**

I was watching Yuuri skate. "Yuuri-san! Give it your all at tomorrows competition!" I said. "Hippo, thank goodness Yuuri-san's ankle injure wasn't anything serious, huh?" said Hanon. "Yeah" "But if Sakiya-kun wins, the fact you'll have to kiss Sakiya-kun won't change" said Hanon. "Ah! That's right!" I said, "I'll go find Sakiya-kun and clearly let him know I refuse that promise!" "But Hippo, if you get mixed up with her,it may not be a light matter anymore." said Core!Frisk, "She's a snake." "Yeah, she'll probably force you to agree to some other weird promise, Hippo." said Hanon. "Eh? N-No way." "Eh, I'm gonna break these paragraphs with Izuru" said Core!Frisk.

**POV=Izuru**

I met two girls. The older one had red hair and blue eyes. The other one had blue hair and red eyes. "So who are you?" I said. The girls answered. "We are the Black Beauty sisters" said the red haired one, "I'm the older sister, Sheshe" "I'm also a Black Beauty sister" said the blue hair one, "I'm the younger sister, Mimi" "Well then, Sheshe, Mimi." I said, "How about I be your master" "Sorry. We're self taught." said Sheshe. "Let me put it this way" I said, "I once worked for the Panthalassan Prince Gaito" "Wait. Gaito?!" said Sheshe, "Oh my god! He's so cool!" "Hontoda yo ne!" said Mimi. "It's a deal" said Sheshe, "You can teach us to be more powerful than ever before!" "What is your name?" said Mimi. "I am Izuru" I said, "But call me Zuzu"

**POV=Hippo**

We were at a restaurant. "Oh no! There are no open seats!" said Hanon, "I told you we should've come to the restaurant sooner, but you just had to keep watching Yuuri-san the whole time!" "No way!" I said, "You kept asking "One more! One more!" and had all these scoops of tropical ice cream!" Just then, we heard someone. "Hey there, my cute prince!" she said. We turned around. "Ah, it's Kyou-san!" said Hanon. "Care to join me at mt table?" said Kyou. "Th-That's quite alright! We don't want to intrude!" I said. "If you'd like, I'll give you that meal ahead of time, before my victory." said Kyou. "There she goes skirt-chasing again, right away." said Hanon, "Don't get mixed up with Sakiya-kun again." "Yeah, I know." "Aw come on now. Saying 'skirt-chasing'." said Kyou. She turned to me. "Hippo-chan would it be alright for the two of us to be alone for a while?" she said, "I have something serious to talk to you about." So me and Kyou were at the restaurant Bar. "Umm... what did you want to talk about?" I said. "Because I seem like that kind of character, I think you've been mistaken." said Kyou, "The truth is I'm really serious." "Such a fake..." I thought, "If she really were and actually won, she would've never made that congratulatory kiss remark." "Seriously..." said Kyou, "I like you, Hippo-chan." I gasped. "If I win, will you seriously think about going out with me?"

**POV=Hanon**

"EH?! Kyou-san confessed to you?!" I said, shocked. "Y-Yeah..." said Hippo, "But even though she said that..." "So?! How'd you reply?!" I said, "Don't tell me you actually said okay!" "Th-There's no way I would!" said Hippo, "That should be obvious. Yuuri-san's the only one for me!" We heard a song. "Eh? This song is..." I said. "Tonight, the musician, Tarou Mitsuki, will be playing a three-set piano symposium on on our outdoor stage. Please join us to listen to his wonderful music" said the announcer. Oh Aqua! I have to watch!

**POV=Hippo**

"Hurry! Hurry!" said Hanon, "Tarou-chan's piano symposium is going to begin without us!" I noticed Yuuri. "Hippo, what's the matter?" said Hanon. "Nothing." I said, "I'm going to go talk to Yuuri-san, so go on ahead before me." "Okay!" said Hanon. She left. I ran over to Yuuri, only to find out Kyou's making a bet with her. "Whoever wins the national surfing competition tomorrow will get Hippo's congratulatory kiss." said Kyou, "Will you also accept this challenge?" Yuuri stared at me. "Yuuri-san... you'll refuse his challenge, right?" I thought. ... "Sounds fine to me. I accept it." said Yuuri. "Eh? Why, Yuuri-san?" I thought.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

We were at the outside stage. I noticed a specific Purple haired girl. If I remember correctly, her name is Karen. Or is it Caren? Whatever. She has to appear. I think she would make the perfect role for Rina. All I had to do is... Wait, she is walking this way. I better tell Hanon. But how? Maybe I could write a note?

**Create Item=Note{Text="Behind you"}**

Looks like she got the note. She saw Karen/Caren.

**POV=Hanon**

Why did she come to me? "If you have any business with Tarou-chan, then leave" I said. That girl stopped. She took me to a secluded area.

**POV=Caren**

How could I break the ice without saying she's a mermaid? "Hey, Hanon" I said. "How did you know my name?" asked Hanon. "Doesn't matter. Jump into the water" I said, "I'll follow you" Hanon panicked. I pushed her into the ocean. I heard splashing. I decided to jump in. She was swimming away.

**POV=Hippo**

I just saw a dot on my pearl radar! It's one I ever seen before. It's either the mermaid of the Southern ocean or the Indian Ocean. But It could also be Eriru. I haven't seen her on the Pearl Radar so there might be a chance. I heard some boys gossiping. "Hey, did you hear?" one said, "It seems like the Tokyo Champion, Yuuri Pandorin, has gotten injured." I listened to them. "Then she'll forfeit?" said another girl. "Eh? She was so cool and I wanted to cheer for him..." said another. No way! Yuuri-san's been hurt?! I ran to the nurse's office. I saw a nurse with Yuuri. "I don't care about the skating competition! You'll need to rest for one to three days." said the nurse, tending to Yuuri's ankle, "If you don't, the sprain will only worsen. Don't do anything reckless" "Yeah, yeah" said Yuuri. She walked out of the nurses office. I walked to her. "Yuuri-san" I said. "Hippo!" "Hey... Is it true you got hurt?" I said. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." said Yuuri. I noticed Yuuri's sprained ankle. "The bruise she got back then... This is all my fault?!" I thought. "Hey..." I said, "Could it be that your injury on your leg... if from when you protected me?" "I'm telling you, it's nothing to worry about it." said Yuuri, "I'm fine." "But..."

**POV=Eriru**

My fish swam up to me. "What is it?" I said, "Oh is that so?" "Eriru, did it find one of the Pearl Princesses?" said Maria. "From the information from this guy, apparently, it's the Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess" I said. "Which mean the others she's always with might also be nearby!" said Maria. "Anyways, if we organize our powers correctly, this should go flawlessly!" I said, "So for now, I'll be counting on you"

**POV=Hippo**

I was watching the skating competition. Hanon didn't show up yesterday. Core!Frisk said it had to do with the purple haired girl. Also, Yuuri decided to participate even with the sprained ankle. "I wonder if Yuuri-san's leg is alright..." said Core!Frisk. "Yuuri-san, I know praying can't do much, but..." I prayed, "I really believe in you, Yuuri-san" I looked at her. She stared back. She winked. "Yuuri-san!" I thought. Her ankle hurted, but she kept on going! She won first place! "Yuuri-san!" I said. "The champion of this years national skating competition is Yuuri Pandorin! The winner has been decided" said the announcer. Kyou walked up to Yuuri. "I've lost to you again." she said, "It's frustrating, but I grant you Hippo-chan's congratulatory kiss." "Yeah" said Yuuri. Yuuri-san's so amazing. I'm so happy... Because... Because... Because... It was my fault that she got hurt, and the nurse told her not to participate, and yet she continued with the challenge against Kyou-san! And she won it! Yuuri-san... I believe in you.

**POV=Hanon**

I was swimming through the water when Maria and Eriru attacked! "Oh dear. The Pink Pearl prince isn't with you?" said Maria. "What's this, a nice greeting for me from both of you?" said Hanon. "You better not underestimate us!" said Eriru. She sent out a dark beam. I dodged. "Here I go too!" said Maria. She sent out some Ice darts. I dodged again. The two of them attacked me over and over! "What's the matter? Are your attacks over?" I taunted. "Don't make us laugh." said Eriru, "We're confident we'll catch you two this time!" "Yeah, capturing two of you one at a time is much more efficient, no?" said Maria. They're different from how they normally are...This is bad... if they attack me like this in the combination they're in... Just then, I saw Hippo. "Hippo!" she said. "Jeez, you guys just always appear everywhere, huh." said Hippo, "Yeah, you just had to appear when we were on vacation!" "That goes back to you!" said Eriru, "You just had to come when all unconcernedly while we were busy!" She transformed into battle forme. "We'll show you just how different we are today from any other day!" she said. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" Hippo grabbed the song. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" "Ice Breath!" said Maria as she shot a beam of ice on the Live Stage. "This is the end of you!" said Eriru. She shoots a tornado. The live stage broke! "No way!" said me. "The Live Stage has been broken!" said Hippo. "If you can't sing, it makes it all the more easy!" said Eriru, "Our combination is far from over!" "You see, Eriru taught me how to build up a tolerance to her song." said Maria, "We'll take your pearls now!" "All the pain we've suffered, we'll give it back to you!" said Eriru. "Green Pearl Voice!" "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin!" Maria started shooting Ice beams.

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

**POV=Caren**

I saw Hanon and Hippo get beaten by Mari and that other girl. She's a dark pearl! I have know how she got a pearl but for now, Hanon and Hippo needs saving. "Purple Pearl Voice!" Since this is my introduction, I might as well show I'm a good princess by singing Legend of Mermaid.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"This is too frustrating!" said Mari, "We had things going our way, but this always happens!" "I didn't hear that that one would come up!" said the dark pearl, "After today, we won't even be able to show our faces before Gaito-sama again!" They both disappeared. Hanon and Hippo looked at me. This encounter is to be continued. Now

* * *

Episode 27: The Soul that's determined

**POV=Caren**

I looked at the other pearls. "The Purple Pearl... Mermaid Princess." said Hippo. "Thanks for saving us!" he said, "What's your name?" "I'm Caren, the Mermaid Princess of the Southern Ocean!" I said. "So you're the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess!" said Hanon. "Alright, Hanon-san!" said Hippo, "Now we gathered four of the Pearls, we're one step closer to summoning Aqua Regina and saving the ocean" "Yeah, about that..." I said, "Why is the green pearl with that demon?" Hippo sighed. "We're sorry" he said, "Vengeance got the better of us" "Wait, you gave her the pearl?" I said. "We didn't give her the pearl." said Hanon, "We sort of turned the original green pearl into bubbles-" "Why did you do that?" I shouted. "She called Yu... my lover a demon!" said Hippo. "You're an aqua guardian! You know better than fall in love with a human girl!" I added, "Same goes for you, Hanon!" Hanon froze. She left. Hippo seemed known of something. "You know, you have a sister" said Hippo. "A sister?" I questioned. "Noel, the mermaid princess of the Arctic Ocean." said Hippo. "Don't tell me she isn't captured by..." "I'd hate to tell you, but she is" I gasped. I had to save my sister. Watashi wa Kesshin shita tamashī

**POV=Hippo**

I was using the Mermaid Uranai. "Isn't Hanon-san a bit late?" I said, "I wonder if she's alright..." "She's not a kid, so don't worry about her." said Core!Frisk, "She'll definitely come back" "I know but Hanon-san seems a bit down lately" I said. I turned the Mermaid Uranai card over. "Oh no! It's the Panthalassa card again..." I said, "This is the worst." "The Panthalassa card is a card that invites trouble, and it's meaning is destruction!" said Core!Frisk. "I'm really going to see if I can find Hanon-san!" I said. I ran off.

**POV=Hanon**

I watched Tarou-chan play the piano. I applauded. "Hanon-san... so it was you?" said Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sensei." I said. I walked over to him. "Is something the matter, sensei?" I said. "No..." said Mitsuki, "Outside of this hotel on the terrace, I thought I just saw... a mermaid." I gasped. "A beautiful purple mermaid." said Mitsuki. "Eh? A purple mermaid?" I said. Could Caren be the mermaid from Tarou-chan's memories? "There I go with that story again..." said Mitsuki, "It's so foolish I don't expect you to believe me." "No, your song has a mysterious feel to it, making is seem as if the mermaid really was there." I said. "Hanon-san." "I believe you, Mitsuki-sensei." I said. Tarou-chan stopped. "I'm sorry, Hanon-san. Could you leave me alone for a bit?" said Mitsuki, "A lot of things are going through my head right now so I'd like to be alone and think things through myself right now" ...

**POV=Hippo**

I was going to take a bath when I heard Yuuri. "Hey, Hippo-san!" she said. I turned around. "You heading to take a bath?" said Yuuri. "Yuuri-san!" I said, "You're going to wash up too?" "Yeah." said Yuuri, "In that case, why don't we take a bath together." Wait... "Eh?!" I shouted, "T-TOGETHER?!" "N-No way! To bathe together with thought..." I thought, "I-It's too early! I haven't even prepared myself yet! A-And if we did, Yuuri-san would find out that I'm a guardian!" But we did, well almost. "So this is what she meant by taking a bath together, with the girls and guys section split like this." I said, "I should've realized. It made sense" "Hippo!" said Yuuri. "W-What is it, Yuuri-san?" I said. "Isn't having a wide bath like this all to ourselves the best?" said Yuuri. "Y-yeah." "Hey Yuuri-san, could I ask you something?" I said. Yuuri looked at me over the wall. "Umm, you see, I have a really really precious friend of mine who's hurting right now and wants to be alone because something's bothering her." I said, "I want to help, but she won't tell me anything. What would you do?" "I wonder." Yuuri said, "I guess I wouldn't push myself to ask her what the problem was." "Why not?" I said, "If you're friends, shouldn't you be able to tell each other anything?" "Friendships aren't just about words." said Yuuri. "You're right..." "Even if she wanted to tell you, she may not be able to say it well." said Yuuri, "And so I think if you let her be and watched over her, that would be for the best." "Yeah..." "So maybe if you just show her your smile, she might feel relieved." said Yuuri. "Yuuri-san..." I said. "I'm getting pretty pruny. I'm heading out." "Okay!"

**POV=Hanon**

Me and Hippo were talking. "Hey, Hanon-san, were you able to talk to Mitsuki-sensei?" said Hippo. I shook my heads. "I had a lot I wanted to ask, but Tarou-chan looked like he was in a lot of pain." I said, "I'm sure Tarou-chan don't want me talking to him, because he's thinking of things really painful." I sighed. "Hanon-san are you alright" said Hippo. "Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. "Hanon-san you're lying" said Hippo. He noticed something on his pearl radar. "Ah! T-This is..." he said. "What's the matter, Hippo?" I said, "Yelling in a loud voice like that." "Look at this!" said Hippo, "It's reacting to the Purple Pearl!" "Then Caren's close by?" I said. We ran to her. She was being trapped!

**POV=Hippo**

We were swimming to where Karen is. "Ah, over there!" I said. We swam to her. "Don't come! Go back!" warned Karen. Just then, two girls appeared. "Who are you?" I said. "We are the Black Beauty sisters" said the red haired one, "I'm the older sister, Sheshe" "I'm also a Black Beauty sister" said the blue hair one, "I'm the younger sister, Mimi" "Would you like a dark temptation tonight?" said those two, "Dead Sea Flash!" The countless sea animals shone, blinding us. The Black Beauty sisters laughed. "What?" I said. "Are they just making fun of us?" said Hanon. "You've underestimated us!" I said. "Now then, Pearls, shall we go?" said Sheshe. "Join our paradise beneath the sea's surface." said Mimi. "Who would join someone like you!" said me. "We completely refuse!" said Hanon. "How wonderful." said Sheshe, "They're pretty enthusiastic for it, Sister Mimi." "Hontoda yo ne!" said Mimi, "I hope we don't disappoint them, Sister Sheshe!." They formed light bubbles. "No! Get away!" said Karen, "If those bubbles touch you, you'll get caught like I am now!" I grabbed the Hanon and dodged. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" I grabbed the song. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta

They aren't affected! "Our song won't work on them?!" I said. "They're laughing at us with those, like, composed faces of theirs!" said Hanon. Mimi yawned. "What are they..." I said. "I'm sorry, but your voices won't reach them." said Caren, "Give up and get away!" "I'm not running!" said Hippo, "On that day, I vowed that I won't do something that's risking a pearl again!" "It's useless. Your powers aren't enough!" said Karen. "Is your little stage over yet?" said Sheshe. "If it is then now it's our turn as your rivals!" said Mimi. A dark light shone around them. Somehow, the dark light seemed darker than it's supposed to. "Before, Master Zuzu told us how to increase in power" said Sheshe. "You won't get away!" said Mimi. "It's showtime!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara

Heiwa nante maboroshi  
Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou

Voice In the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI  
Voice In the Dark!  
Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...  
Shinju no kizuna ubae

**POV=Caren**

Oh no! They fainted from the song. Looks like Eriru's song isn't the only song that can knock out the mermaids. "Fuhuhu... As expected, the Mermaid's powers are nothing compared to ours." said Sheshe. "Now we'll be able to take their two pearls as well!" said Mimi. What am I going to do? My pearl... "I was going to this power I've kept sealed away in my pearl to save Noel but..." I thought. I opened the locket and a light shone of it. "W-What's this light?!" said Sheshe. "I can't do anything in it!" said Mimi. A light got sent to Hippo. My pearl! "Get away!" I said, "They can't move while they're bathed in the light of my pearl! Now's your chance!" They swam away as I fainted...

**POV=Core!Frisk**

So that's it for this episode. The next episode will be appearing now.

* * *

Episode 28: Katai kizuna o shinjite

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Hanon were on the beach at dawn. Last night, we were searching for Caren. If she kept her pearl, I could've found her with my Pearl Radar. "In the end, we searched till morning, but we couldn't find her." I said. "I'm completely worn out." said Hanon, "Let's rest a little and then come back to look some more." "Oh, Core!Frisk knows everything!" I said, "We can use her to look for Karen!" "If we're going to rely on your imaginary friend, then I gotta say no" said Hanon. Well that didn't work as well as I hoped. She was looking for Yuuri. Just then, a voice entered her mind. "_Hippo... use the Mermaid cards_." it said. I looked at the Mermaid Uranai cards sparkling in the daylight. "That's it!" I said, "If we use the Mermaid cards then maybe..." Later, Hanon placed down a card. "This is Charybdis. It's a helper card." she said, "If Caren is somewhere in the sea, it will try to help us find out where." She cut the cards and fanned them. "Now Hippo, think of Caren in your heart and pick one card." said Hanon. "Yeah" I said. My pearl told me to choose the seventh card from my left. The card showed a coral reef. "Koralli..." said Hanon, "This is the Coral card!" "Coral... Coral..." I said, "Ah, that's it! If I remember correctly, there's a large coral reef deep in the see, right off the coastline" "Really, Hippo?" said Hanon. "Yes, it was written in this pamphlet." I said. I pointed to an atoll. "Look, over here!" I said. "You're right! There's a coral reef there!" said Hanon. "Which means Caren is still near here right?" I said, "Alright! Let's go to that coral reef and search for Caren!"

**POV=Hanon**

I saw Tarou-chan play the piano. Tarou-chan... It's possible that the person Tarou-chan is thinking of is Caren... If Caren were to return then... But if she doesn't? "I can't think that way!" I thought, "I'm definitely going to come back with Caren! Then I can have a fair fight with Caren and change his feelings to be towards me" I left.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was on the beach, eating lunch. Hippo walked up to me. "Yuuri-san." said Hippo. "H-Hippo-san." I said. ... "Hippo, what's the matter? You look down" I said, "Could it be, you're..." Hippo gasped. I decided to tease him a bit. "Here, have one.(^-^)" I said, giving him my sandwich, "You wanted to eat one of my sandwiches, right? You looked like you had a pretty hungry look on you're face." "You're wrong! That's not it at all!" said Hippo. "Then what is it?" I said. "You wouldn't understand!" said Hippo, "Nevermind!" He ran off. He looked back. "Goodbye, Yuuri-san." he said. He shed a tear. I looked at him. "Hippo..." I said. Later, I was surfing. I remembered Hippo saying goodbye. I skid into the water. I saw the Guardian. "_You're..._" I said, "_I've wanted to see you._" The Guardian looked at me with sadness. "_What's the matter?_" I said, "_Your eyes look so sad today._" The Guardian came up to me. "_I... I might not be able to see you again..._" he said. I gasped. "Why?" I said. The Guardian kissed me. I rose to the surface. I saw the Guardian was gone. I layed on the surface of the water. "I want to see you again..." I thought, "I'll believe... that I can."

**POV=Izuru**

Sheshe and Mimi returned to me with the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess. "You found her" I said, "But with no pearl" "The others will appear soon" said Sheshe. "Will they?" I said. I put a projection of Gaito's castle to fool the others. I taught myself how to create illusions. "Now, we shall transform" I said. I changed myself, Sheshe and Mimi as the yellow pearl, the indigo pearl and the purple pearl respectively. I then produced an illusion of Gaito. Ah... he looks as handsome as the real deal. Wait. What am I thinking?!

**POV=Hanon**

Me and Hippo were swimming to the Panthalassa castle. "We've found it!" I said, "Look over there!" "That's the Panthalassa's... and Gaito's castle!" said Hippo. We entered. "Somewhere in this castle, Coco-san, Noel-san and Caren-san are being held prisoner." said Hippo. "Yeah. Until we find them, we should be very careful." I said. We entered the door at the end of the hallway. "This is..." I said. A light shone out somewhere. "Hey! What's that light?!" said Hippo. The light stopped. I found out I was in Princess forme. "A dress?" I said, "Hey, this desn't look too bad!" "This only means they've found out we've entered their castle." said Hippo. He got trapped in some vines. I left. I was searching in the Panthalassa castle when I heard music. I turned around. It was Caren, Coco and Noel, also in Princess forme! Somehow, Noel had Gaito's hand in dancing. "Caren! Noel! Coco!" I said. "Oh my, Hanon." said Coco, "Why don't you join us and dance with us as well." I walked down the stairs. Gaito took Caren's hand in dancing. "I want to thank you, Hanon." said Caren, "This place is just wonderful!" Gaito took Noel's hand in dancing. "Yes, you have misunderstood the situation, Hanon." said Noel, "Gaito-sama is a wonderful person" "Gaito! What have you done to them?!" I said, "Turn Caren, Noel and Coco back to normal!" "Gaito-sama." said Coco, who somehow took Gaito's hand in dancing again, "Hanon's a good girl. She's been fighting for us." "I'm sorry, Hanon." said Caren, who instantly was back dancing with Gaito, "I misunderstood the type of person you were." "Who would have thought that Hanon would love us so much" said Noel, dancing with Gaito. "Hey, why don't you dance with her too, Gaito-sama?" said Coco, in Gaito's hand again. I stared at the two. Or 3. Or 4. Or 2. Or 2.5. Or 3.5. Or 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419... Wait, what's this? Gaito is about to take _my_ hand in dancing!

**POV=Yuuri**

Core!Frisk is taking me to Hippo's room. "It doesn't look like Hippo and the others are here. Just where did they go?" I said, "Well I guess I can't do anything if they're not here" A card sparkled. I noticed it. "Pick it up" said Core!Frisk. I picked it up. It was of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. A voice entered my mind. "_Thank you._" it said.

**POV=Hippo**

A light shone. "Aqua Regina-sama?" The vines unwrapped. "Aqua Regina-sama!" I said. I ran to Hanon! Oh no! She was about to take Gaito's hand in dancing. Luckily, Aqua Regina helped Hanon snap out of her trance. "Hippo! Aqua Regina-sama!" said Hanon. Karen, Noel and Coco, who ere also there, were blinded by the light. "This light..." said Coco. "I can't move!" said Noel. "Help!" said Caren. "Coco! Noel! Caren! What's wrong?!" said Hanon. "Those two are not the real Caren, Noel and Coco." said Aqua Regina, "I can feel very dark energy emanating from those two" Hanon cried. "What's wrong" I said. "The reason I was being silent is because..." said Hanon, "I thought the mermaid Tarou-chan met was Caren!" "Whenever he sees Caren, he starts acting a bit strange. Like losing his focus and just staring off into the distance; he suddenly looks like he's in so much pain and sighs, while his boyish eyes stare off somewhere far, far away."said Hanon. "Hanon-san, one's true feelings can't always be expressed in word, right?" I said, "But you know, they are understandable even if you stay silent. That's what friendship is!" "Hippo..." she said. Aqua Regina's staff shone. Noel, Caren, and Coco morphed into Sheshe, Mimi and... Izuru? Oh yeah, she left the dark lovers. "Damn you, Aqua Regina!" said Sheshe. "Just a little longer, and we would've..." said Mimi. "But Aqua Regina's light will dim soon!" said Izuru, "If we bear with it a little longer." "I'll never forgive any of you!" said Hanon. "Me neither!" said me. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Pink Pearl Guardian, Mizuiro Pearl Princesses... My current appearance is merely an illusion of my true self. "I cannot stay here like this much longer." said Aqua Regina, "I will continue praying for you to combine the powers of the seven Mermaid Princesses and see me truly reawaken. Please do not forget. I am always at your side." She started to fade. "Now I shall grant you a new song." she said. A ball of light appeared. It went into my bracelet. It changed shape. The same bracelet appeared on Hanon. "Now that Aqua Regina, the nuisance, has faded away, we'll capture you!" said Izuru. "Hontoda yo ne" said Mimi. "Like this." said Sheshe. They showed the sphere of light Caren was trapped in. We gasped. "Caren!" I said. She woke up. "You guys... what're you doing?!" she said, "Hurry up and get away from here!" "Caren! said Hanon, "There's no way we could run away and leave you here!" "What are you saying?" said Book, "With your current powers, you won't be able to defeat them." "We're fine now!" I said, "Aqua Regina granted us a new song!" Our idol bracelets shone and they transformed into a second tier of Idol forms. Call it whatever you want. Super Idol form. Idol squared form. Anyways, my idol² forme looked sort of like my Guardian forme but the drape was longer and rainbow coloured. I was also wearing a tiara similar to Aqua Regina's. Hanon's idol² forme had ruffles and a bow. Both idol² forms also had double layered boots and gloves. "W-What!" said Sheshe. "What the heck!" said Mimi. "Oh no" said Izuru. "They're..." said Caren. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe  
GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete janai koto ni kidzuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai kizuna o shinjite

With this song, Sheshe and Mimi were affected. The castle was also warping. Looks like it was an illusion too. "Love Shower Pitch!" The attack hurt the demons. Caren was free. "How about an encore!" "We'll remember this!" said Mimi. "Don't think this is the end!" said Sheshe. "We will get our revenge!" said Izuru. They left

**POV=Caren**

"Are you alright, Caren-san?" said Hippo. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Caren-san, this is..." said Hippo, giving me my pearl. I grabbed it. "I suppose I'll take it back." I said. "Caren, thank you for saving us before." said Hanon. "I'm not sure why I did that myself." I said, "I guess I couldn't help but see you guys." "I'm sure Noe... onee-chan would have done the same thing." I said, "I kind of feel as though I can understand some of her feelings..." I sighed. "Sorry for shouting at you the other day" I said, "Looks like you are more mature than I thought" "It's alright." said Hippo, "I forgive you" He stopped. "Caren-san, is it alright if you join us?" said Hippo. "Well, since you forgave me, then okay" I said. So yeah. Everything turned out well. I got enrolled into their school under the name "Caren Ryuhyo", and I can see a fourth wall breaking friend, Core!Frisk. Even though I'm still mad for them getting rid of the green pearl, Watashi wa katai kizuna o shinjite.

* * *

Heyo Core!Frisk here with a preview for the next three episodes. Next time on Pichi Pichi Guardian...

Hippo and Hanon will be doing a school play of the little mermaid. But lo, what's this? Hippo is cast the prince and Yuuri is cast as the princess!

After that, Hippo will be walking with Yuuri under the umbrella, but Gaito is intervening! What will happen next?

And then, Caren will try to be bait so Hippo and Hanon can find the Panthalassa castle. But Yuuri comes along and... well, lets just say the castle wouldn't be were they left it

And that is all! Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	11. Episodes 29-31

Episode 29: A staged confession

**POV=Caren**

I was walking through the hallways when I saw a commotion from Classroom 2-1. Apparently, they were getting ready for the school festival. They couldn't decide on which play to do. "Why does our play for the school festival have to be The Little Mermaid?!" "Yeah!" "What's so bad about The Little Mermaid?! I don't know if you boys know, but The Little Mermaid is a tale of the purest of love." "Yeah! She's right!" I said. "Caren? What are you doing here?" said Hanon. "Well, my class is planning for their video game tournament, so I decided to take a little break" said Caren. "I guess we're taking a vote" said Hanon. It was 12-5 for. "Well then, it's settled." said Hanon, "Our class will be doing The Little Mermaid during the performance at the school festival" If Hippo and Yuuri are cast as the prince and the princess, I guess this will result in a staged confession. This never gets old.

**POV=Hippo**

"Well then, I'll leave the person who suggested The Little Mermaid, Hanon-san, to be the chairperson for this event." said Mitsuki. "With that said, I think we should now decide the roles." said Hanon, "First, are there any candidates for the lead role of the mermaid princess?" Awkward silence. "Well if there are no candidates for the lead, then I, Hanon Hosho, will take the lead" she said. Core!Frisk came in and told Yuuri something. Yuuri raised her hand up. "I nominate myself as the princess!" "Yuuri?" said Hanon. "Yeah! She's perfect!" I said, "If Hanon was the princess, then the play will go all wrong!" "What did you say?!" shouted Hanon. "Calm down!" said Mitsuki. "Okay..." said Hanon. "Well then, moving on." she said, "Are there any candidates for the prince?" This is my chance to be with Yuuri-san! "I nominate myself as the prince!" I said. "Hippo? Why do you have to do it? How annoying..." said Yuuri, "I nominate Daichi-kun for the prince's part!" "Alright. If there are no other candidates for the prince, the part of the prince will fall upon Daichi-kun!" said Hanon. Everyone agrees. "Yuuri-san..." I thought, "You're the princess, and yet you don't want me to be the prince. And what's more, to agree to Daichi-kun to be the prince?! You're so mean!"

As the music box turns... Core!Frisk was reading The Little Mermaid to me. "One stormy day, the mermaid princess rescued and fell in love with him at first sight." she read. "That's just like me and Yuuri, right?" I said. "In the time they were apart, the mermaid princess never forgot about the prince. So in order to see him again, she asked a witch to make her able to do so. However, though the witch did do this, she took away the mermaid princess's beautiful voice and gave her human legs" "Then she met the prince again, and they lived happily ever after, right?" I said, "It'd be so nice if that can happen with Yuuri-san and me, too!" "Y-You're wrong, Hippo" said Core!Frisk. "Core!Frisk-san, what am I wrong about?" I said. She continued reading the story to me. "The witch appeared before the mermaid princess again and said, "If your prince marries someone else, when you return to the sea, you will turn into sea foam"" "Eh?!" I shouted. "However, her happiness of just being able to be near the prince did not last very long. Soon, the prince was to be married to a princess of a neighboring country." "No way!" I said, "I'd never forgive the prince for being unfaithful!" "It wasn't unfaithfulness, Hippo." said Core!Frisk. "Even though the mermaid princess saved the prince, she couldn't tell the prince that he loved him" "I guess... I'm the same as that..." I said. "The day after, the mermaid princess was to turn into sea foam. The only other way to escape that fate was to take a knife to the prince's heart and to bathe in his blood in order to change back into a mermaid." "The Little Mermaid that I read when I was younger was nothing like this!" said Ruby. "That's because that version was from your mermaid kingdom. Of course it would have a happy ending" said Core!Frisk. "However, in the end, the mermaid princess wished for the princes's happiness, so she leapt into the sea, where she turned into sea foam." "Ah... how heart-wrenching" said Core!Frisk. "N-No way..." said Hippo, "For her to turn into sea foam... That's just too sad"

**POV=Eriru**

Me and Maria were walking through the streets. "Recently, it's pretty difficult staying in the castle..." said Maria. "When Gaito-sama glares at us all the time, it feels like as though we have no place being there." I said. "We need to do something to help cheer our names in his eyes." said Maria. "Yeah..." I said. I saw the poster for some school play. "Eriru? What's the matter?" said Maria. "It looks like there's going to be a showing of The Little Mermaid at a school festival." I said. Maria was interested. "The play that is" I added. Maria anime-style fell. "That's just a human dressed up as a mermaid!" said Maria. "But the Pearl Princesses might be interested and come to it..." said Eriru. That expression Maria's making. I think she's thinking about how my plans have always worked and this probably being the turn of fate.

**POV=Hippo**

I was walking along the path when I saw Daichi. I remembered how Yuuri agreed that Daichi will come with her into the haunted house. Core!Frisk came up. "Hippo, take him surfing" she said. "Why?" I said. "You know how Daichi sucks at surfing" said Core!Frisk. Maybe he'll break his leg or something. I walked over to Daichi. "Daichi-san, do you want to go surfing?" I said. "I didn't know you were the surfing type" said Daichi. "Well, I've seen it a few times" I said. "Well, if you say so" said Daichi. So he went surfing. I was talking to Core!Frisk. "How can you be so sure he will injure himself" I said. Daichi fell into the water. He panted. "Could you help me out?" he said. I went over to him. Oh my gosh! I didn't expect him to actually break his leg! At the hospital, "I'm sorry..." said Daichi, "The school festival's coming up and this happens." "No, it's my fault because I brought you surfing with us" I apologised. "Anyway, we'll need to find someone to act as his understudy and play the role" said Mitsuki. "There aren't many lines for the prince to memorize, so things will work out somehow or another." said Hanon. "But who will replace him?" I said. "That should be obvious. You will!" said Hanon. "Eh? Me? Why?" I said. "Isn't it obvious?" said Hanon, "You're the one taking responsibility for taking Daichi-kun surfing, right?" "I-I'm going to be the prince?" I thought, blushing.

**POV=Hanon**

I must say, this play is going well! Hippo only have a few lines so he didn't get stagefright. Just then, Maria and Eriru appeared! Maria attacked. I dodged. The audience gasped. "Are they really alright?" said a member of the audience. "It looks like they can't breathe!" said another. "I wonder if they're all right." said another. "With all these people here, we can't transform." I thought, "What are we going to do?" I got an idea. "So you've shown yourselves, you evil witches!" I said. This way, I can stay in character while also making it seem like just part of the show. Maria and Eriru were confused. "Evil witches?" said Eriru. "Who?" said Maria. "So it really just an act!" said a member of the audience. "But it's done so well!" said another. "I don't think so!" said Eriru. Her transformation amazed the audience. "Amazing!" one said. "It's like magic!" said another. "Is it some kind of SFX?" said another. "Huh? They liked it?" said Eriru. She sun around a few times. "Well then here we go again!" she said. "Her head sure is spinning more than normal today..." said Maria. The crowd cheered. "Now everyone, watch me beat these evil witches with my beautiful voice!" I said. The lights turned off. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" The spotlight shone on me. "So you finally appeared" said Maria. "It's just as I pictured" said Eriru. The audience cheered. "An idol concert?" said a spectator. "She's so cute!" said an 8th spectator. "This rocks!" said one more. Hippo and Caren also came up. Hippo grabbed the song."Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no suteeji  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wokureru... Ai no uta

"Love Shower Pitch!" The water demons froze. "We'll show you next time!" said Maria. They disappeared. "How about an encore!" Everyone cheered for an encore. We transformed into Super Idol Forme. Caren's super idol forme looks like an amalgamation of Rina's and her normal idol forme. She also was wearing a bow.

Moshimo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga  
Kanau made muchuu dakedo

Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru  
Sen no hoshi ga matataita...

Kitto I'm just Girl!  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Aisareru yokan o kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki e"...

The audience cheered. The curtains closed.

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Yuuri were on the stage. "Then you're saying you're the mermaid who saved me on that stormy day? I didn't know... and tomorrow I'm to be married to the princess from the neighbouring country. Why didn't you tell me sooner" I said, "And now you must kill me to live" I looked at Yuuri. "For a very long time now, I've wanted to be able to tell you my feelings and couldn't but I don't regret that at all... because the time I could be with you was very special." I said, "Even if I die, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you so dearly." Yuuri smiled. "As long as you still have the memories of my love for you, my soul will be eternally happy." said Yuuri. I shed a tear. "Yuuri-san..." I thought. They hugged. The lights turned off. When they turned back on, some seafoam was on the ground where Yuuri was. I picked up the seafoam. The audience cheered!

The prince and the mermaid in the play may not have been able to get together, But Yuuri-san and I will definitely have a happy ending!

* * *

Episode 30: Heart of Ice

**POV=Gaito**

I was in my room. Sara appeared. "What's the matter, Gaito?" she said. "Sara, you were here?" I said. "Well, the plans you've been forming haven't been going well and I wonder if that is what's irritating you." said Sara, "Or could it be you're angry because of that girl that showed up recently. If that's the case, why do you not take a look of how she lives for yourself" "For myself?" I questioned. "Yes." said Sara, "See with your own eyes." I remembered Yuuri-san and all the fun we had together. "Gaito, your heart must be so empty." said Saraa, "To get that void filled up to your satisfaction, you want to move on with your plans, don't you?" "Empty... I'm empty?" said Gaito, "Will meeting her be able to fill up this emptiness in me?" "And you know, shadow and light eventually become one." said Sara, "That's how things end. Do you not agree, Gaito?"

**POV=Yuuri**

"Hey Hippo, do you want to visit the new crepe store in town on the way home?" said Hanon. "That sounds great!" said Hippo, "Then, shall we go?" I walked up to him. "Hippo, wait a second." I said, "You're not planning to go home now, are you? You're the helper this week." "Ah! That's right!" said Hippo, "I forgot!" He turned to Hanon. "Sorry. Hanon-san, go on ahead without me." he said. "Okay sure!" said Hanon, "I'll be sure to eat your share of crepes." She left. Heh, that Hanon. Anyways, later, me and Hippo was writing down the experience in the recollection book. Well mostly me. Hippo was just looking at me. We then heard the rain. "Ah, It's raining." said Hippo. "Huh? It really is." I said. There was a storm. Lightning struck. Hippo clinged onto me. "Oh yeah that's right." I said, "You're scared of thunder." "I-It's because it's so scary!" said Hippo, "I hate thunder!" "What's the matter?" I said. "Huh? A-Ah, you see, I didn't bring an umbrella so I don't think I'll be able to go home until it lets up a bit" said Hippo. "Yeah, that's true." I said. "It doesn't look like it's going to end any time soon." said Hippo, "I'll go look for some umbrellas. Someone might have forgotten theirs back here. Just wait for me at the entrance to the main hall" "Okay!" I said. So yeah, I was waiting. Just then, someone walked up to her. It was Hippo! "Ah, Hippo!" I said. I ran up to him. "What's the matter? you're soaked." I said, "Couldn't you find an umbrella?" I saw that he holding an umbrella. "Oh, what's this Hippo!" I said, "You did manage to bring one!" He stared at me. I walked with him. We were walking on a bridge. "It looks like the rain's really let up from before." I said, "Maybe it'll stop soon" Hippo stared at me. "Hippo, what's wrong?" I said, "You've been quiet since we left the school." He stopped and glared. "Hippo?" He grabbed me. "Ow! That hurts, Hippo!" I said. Hippo glared at me intensely. "He has such cold eyes..." I thought, "I don't know why, but I feel scared" "Stop it!" I cried. I pushed him away and ran off.

**POV=Hippo**

As the music box turns... I was stirring my drink. Why did Yuuri just leave off with that boy? "I just don't know what Yuuri-san was thinking..." I said. "You're still worried about that, Hippo?" said Hanon. She drank her drink. "Thinking that she was irritated might be correct" "Hippo, listen." said Hann, "Don't let him think you're some easy boy" "Huh? Really?" I said, "Do you think so too, Karen-san?" "Who knows? Maybe, maybe not" said Karen.

The next day at school, I was walking into the class when I saw Yuuri. I remembered she just ditched me. I smiled. I walked up to her. "Yuuri-san, good morning!" I said. Yuuri looked at me, then continued reading. "I wonder if she's mad..." I thought. Yuuri gave me the recollection journal. "Here, you can update the diary today." she said, "I have some things I need to prepare for the class outside today." "Y-Yeah" I said as she grabbed the book. Yuuri left. I looked at her. "What should I do? Yuuri-san really is mad." I thought.

**POV=Yuuri**

The class was collecting ocean samples. I heard Hippo. I didn't respond. "Yuuri-san! Stop staying silent!" she shouted, "I don't know what you're so mad about so just come out and say it!" I turned around. "Asking me what I'm angry about! You sure have a lot of nerve!" I shouted, "You were one who grabbed me!" Hippo gasped. "What are you talking about?" he said. Kaito walked up to her. "Yesterday, you brought me an umbrella and then we went home together, didn't we?" I said. "Yeah, I did bring an umbrella." he said, "But when I came, you were already on your way with some other guy and you just left without me!" "Eh?" I said, "Then... the person who really tried to kiss me yesterday wasn't you!" Hippo gasped. "Someone tried to force himself onto you and kiss you?" he said. "Could it be that you're... jealous, Hippo-san?(^-^)" I said. Hippo blushed. "Wh-What're you talking about, baka!" he said tsunderely. He left. I was walking along the beach. "That Hippo, jeez" he said. I noticed a sparkle and I saw blonde hair. I ran after it. "Could it be... _you_?" I thought. It's not! It's that demon. "You're..." I said. "I'll freeze you with my cold love!" she said. She threw shurikens. I fell over. The demon giggled. "It... wasn't a guardian?!" he said. "Sorry for not being a gem." said the demon, I have a reason I need you, so you can keep your life" I gasped. "A reason you need me..." I said. "Yes, such as that I can use you to lure out the other pearls" said Golf Ball. "What?!" I said, "You want to use me to lure out the other pearls?!" I sent out a psychic beam to throw her off. I fainted.

**POV=Gaito**

I looked at an unconscious Yuuri. "Yuuri-san... To finally see you again..." I said, "How about you show me a little of what's in your heart" I put my hand on her head. It showed the Pink Pearl Guardian Prince in his two formes. "So this is what she thinks about in her heart" I said, "You're lost, so let me direct you in the right direction."

**POV=Hippo**

Eriru appeared. "Eriru!" I said. She took us underwater. "Green Pearl Voice!" Oh great. "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin!"

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

Yoitowarui no gyakusetsu  
Sayuu ni janpu suru taimu rain  
Watashi wa futari no hitoridesu  
Kono geemude wa, daremoga makemasu

Shinju wa ima watashidesu  
Katsute no hikari, imaya yami no  
Kono sekai wa sore ga arubekisugatade wa arimasen

Shi no taki, kurai taiyō  
fuchōwana kyoku  
Yami ga fuete iru  
Kowareta Jewel Star

Bouseki fu kyouwa  
Teika o tsuku toki  
Akuma to yami shinju  
Kowareta suru yo!

Yami to hikari no gyakusetsu  
Teishi to kaishi ni taimu rain  
Watashi wa Kitanai no hitoridesu  
Ore no koede wa, daremoga makemasu

Me and Hanon fainted...

**POV=Caren**

I felt my pendant shine. I excused myself and left. I saw Eriru! "You won't get away that easily!" I said, "My song will purify your heart of ice!" "Isn't that the name of the episode?" said Eriru. "Yes, in fact it is!" I said, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Asahi ga ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru..

Dokoka de miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Let's stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho o shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One Wish dakishimete

"Cutie Hot Pitch!" "How about an encore!" Eriru disappeared.

**POV=Yuuri**

I was having a premonition of sorts.

(Dream)  
(Yuuri was running towards something)  
Yuuri:(Thinking) Where am I? Where am I running towards?  
Hippo:(Off-screen) Yuuri!  
(She saw vines tangling Hippo)  
(She also saw a man with grey hair)  
Yuuri: Hippo-san... Who are you?!  
Gaito: Is this someone precious to you? Or is it...  
Yuuri: This has nothing to do with you! Let go of him!  
Hippo, as the Guardian:(Off-screen) Help me!  
(She saw more vines tangling the Guardian)  
(Yuuri looked at the both of them)  
Gaito: So what will you do? Which will you choose?  
(Yuuri grunted)  
Gaito: A person is precious because there's only one of them. But if you continue being lost within your foolhardy heart, you'll lose it. Behold!  
(The camera panned to Hippo and the Guardian.)  
Hippo: Yuuri-san... Yuuri-san...  
(Hippo repeatedly called her name while his two halves began to get farther from Yuuri. Yuuri reached out to them to no avail.)

(Dream end)

"Yuuri-san" said Hippo, trying to wake me up, "Yuuri-san! Are you alright?" I woke up and looked at him. "Is that you... Hippo?" I said, "Then I was dreaming?" "What? What's the matter, Yuuri-san?" I said, "What happened?" "Yeah, just before..." I said, "no..." I walked away. "What's wrong?" said Hippo, "Please tell me what happened!" No response. "Hey, Yuuri-san!" said Hippo. I looked at him. I smiled. "From now on, I won't go with any other guys but you! Okay?" I said. Hippo blushed. "Y-Yeah" he said.

* * *

Episode 31: A Problematic Trap

**POV=Caren**

Last night, I was searching for Gaito's castle, to no avail. "There's no way the three of us will be able to find Gaito's castle with only our powers. You know what happened before!" said Hippo, "You mustn't forget about Needle-sama, the Object princess Gaito-sama caught. There's already a huge search in progress at the bottom of the sea, looking all over for it" "But then again, right now, no one else has contacted us, and we have no clues as to where it is" he added, "Though, I'm sure they're using all of their resources to keep themselves hidden to protect themselves" "So does that mean there's no way to find Gaito's castle?" said Hanon. "I'm afraid as of now, yes" said Hippo. "I've thought about it a lot, and I've come up with one way" I said. "Karen-san? What method is that?" said Hippo. "I'll be bait and get captured by them." I said. "Eh? You'd be a bait?!" said Hanon. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, CAREN-SAN!" shouted Hippo. "I'll be captured by them, and then they'll take me to where Gaito's castle is, right?" I said. "Caren-san, that's WAY too dangerous!" shouted Hippo. "You two can follow, and right before they enter the castle, they can come and help me" I said, "I'm sure we'd be fine that way" "I see." said Hanon, "We do have the Pearl Radar to know where you are afterwards." "But if we make a mistake, you will be captured, Caren-san!" said Hippo. "I'll promise to be extra careful" I assured. I won't let it turn out to be a problematic trap

**POV=Izuru**

Me, Sheshe and Mimi were watching the purple pearl through a crystal ball. She was singing. "What do you think about this, Sheshe, Mimi?" I said. "It seems like she's being a bit too careless, Master Zuzu." said Sheshe. "Indeed." said Mimi. "It seems like she wants us to find her there." I said. "Hontoda yo ne. They must be planning something" said Mimi. "Though we have one thing here: we could send the idiots to find out what the other fools are planning" I said. "That's right. They should be ale to a least do this" said Sheshe, "We'll let them take a look and see how things turn out"

**POV=Hippo**

"I wonder why they didn't show up last night..." I said. "They could've been a little cautious." said Core!Frisk. "Uh... who are you talking to?" said Hanon. We heard Yuuri talk about stuff. I walked up to them. "Hey, Yuuri-san." I said, "What're you doing with everyone?" "We're thinking of costumes to wear for the masquerade skating contest" said Yuuri. "Masquerade... skating contest?" "Yeah, it's one of the more interesting events Maki-san's thought up." said Yuuri. "What's going on?" said Hanon, "A masquerade surfing contest?" "Yeah!" said Yoshino, "Why don't you help us out out, too! You could cosplay as a mermaid or something!" "A cosplay as a mermaid?" said Hanon, "How stupid is that?" "Sorry, but we're so busy that we don't have time to dawdle and play with you boys." said Hanon, "Let's go, Hippo" She left. But that idea stuck with me.

"Tonight, let's do the same thing and try to get them to show." said Caren. "Alright." said Hanon, "But I wonder if they'll really fall for it." "Umm... I've been thinking and..." I said. The girls looked at me. "What is it, Hippo?" said Hann. "Um, the contest that Yuuri-san and the others are participating in, we can use that as our plan and ambush them with it" I said, "What do you think?" "What do you mean?" said Caren. "Well the Back Beauty girls probably won't be caught by it..." I said, "But if it were the Dark Lovers, they'd probably think we'd show up somehow and start looking for us!" "Despite how stupid the Dark Lovers are, I wonder if they'd really show up to something like a masquerade surfing competition" said Hanon. "Well, up to now, they've always to show up at events, recitals and other places where a lot of people were" said Hippo, "And this way, we can pretend to have lost!"

**POV=Caren**

The day of the masquerade surfing competition. "Alright! Everyone, let's get excited for this masquerade surfing competition!" said the announcer, "The next entry is number thirteen who I mentioned before, who's... what's this?! He's a kappa!" The crowd cheered "As to be expected from him here! It's a water monster! He has great performance and hasn't fallen yet!" Surfer Falls. "Oh! He was so close! The kappa has vanished into the waves!" Crowd cheers again. "Now, I wonder what the next contestant's performance will be like!" It's... Eriru. "Ah, there she is!" said the announcer, "Contest Number 14, who this time is a ballerina" Eriru span around a few times. "Ah! That's Eriru-san!" said Hippo. "Alright, they've shown up" I said."To believe they actually showed up..." said Hanon, "And to cosplay too..." "We'll go as the plan called for." I said, "I'll be the decoy and be captured by them. You wait at the yacht assembly hall, Hippo. You wait underwater, Hanon, and we'll wing the rest. I'm counting on you" "Okay!" said Hanon. "Leave it to us, Caren-san" said Hippo. I was swimming when Fries, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball surrounded her. "It's just as Puffball said." said Golf Ball, "It looks like you've been left stranded here all alone for us!" "It's going just as planned." Ice Cube thought. Bubble and Match watched. "They've fallen into the trap and are completely clueless!" said Bubble. Fries sent a water dragon. Golf Ball threw her shurikens. Tennis Ball shot his freeze ray. "You guys really are stubborn" said Ice Cube. "But this time, we're one step ahead of you" said Golf Ball. "I guess now would be fine for me to be captured" thought Ice Cube.

**POV=Hippo**

Me and Core!Frisk were waiting on a yacht. I watched my Pearl radar. "C-Core!Frisk-san! It's finally began to move!" I said. "Alright! It's going just as well as we planned!" said Core!Frisk, "Let's go, Hippo!" Just then, we heard Yuuri. "What're you doing, Hippo-san?" she said. "Yuuri-san?" "Where are you two planning to go on that yacht?" said Yuuri. "W-Where? Um... that is..." "We're going out to sea to umm... observe parent-child relationships between dolphins" I said. "Hmm... to observe parent-child relationships between dolphins, huh?" said Yuuri, "Then would you mind if I joined you?" Oh gosh! Any other time would be fine but not right now!

**POV=Caren**

The Dark Lovers were bringing me to the Panthalassa Castle. Wait, It was moving! "Ah! That's Gaito's lair?" I said, "Th-The castle's moving" "Now I'll bring you in there, and have you meet with Gaito-sama!" said Eriru. "Care to bring me along too?" "Who's there?" It was Hanon! "Eriru and Maria, thanks for leading the way to Gaito's castle" she said. "Leading the way to Gaito-sama's castle?" said Eriru. "How long do you plan on grabbing us?!" I said, releasing myself from Eriru's grip. "Huh? Where's Hippo?" I said. "Some things came up do they might not be able to come." said Hanon. "Damn you!" said Eriru, attacking us with a dark beam. "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Asahi ga ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru..

Dokoka de miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Let's stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho o shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One Wish dakishimete

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "This is too frustrating!" said Eriru. "We won't forget this!" said Maria. They disappeared. Just then, someone said, "We applaud you for having gotten this far." and another one said, "But that's not your only obstacle!" and another one said "Hontoda yo ne!" It's the Black beauty girls! "It's showtime!"

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOW  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara

Heiwa nante maboroshi  
Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou

Voice In the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI  
Voice In the Dark!  
Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...  
Shinju no kizuna ubae

**POV=Hippo**

I felt my pearl shine. Also, Yuuri used her psychic powers so I don't have to worry about her. I jumped into the water. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Hippo!" said Caren. "She's late!" said Hanon. We transformed into super idol form. "Crap!" said Izuru. "Oh no!" said Mimi. "Let's go!" I said. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe  
GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete janai koto ni kidzuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "They really piss me off!" said Sheshe. The black beauty girls disappeared.

* * *

Oh Come on! Everyone had a POV except for me? Whatever. Now, I must do the preview

In episode 32, Hippo will find a wishing ring. But what happens when he sees a dream of Yuuri being mad at him.

In episode 33, the Pearls will go to an amusement park. But Karen's suspicion will lead to Hanon probably being more mad at her.

In episode 34, Auri comes. Yeah.

And in episode 35, Tarou's backstory and his connection to Sara is revealed!

Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	12. Episodes 32-35

Me: Well, this Hiatus is over. I want to tell you about the fact that I need ideas for Mystical, but dogs stay in the dog house

Gaster: You got that right

Me: Pichi Pichi Voice Live-

**UNIVERSE FAILED TO LOAD**

Me: God... DAMMIT! Well, there's only one thing left to do

**Extract SourceCode[PichiPichiGuardian]**

**Inject SourceCode[PichiPichiGuardian] to Universe=PichiPichiGuardian**

**Injection complete**

* * *

Episode 32: Hope is coloured with dreams

**POV=Hippo**

I learnt about this poem in poetry class. "The waves are gathered/On the shore of Sumi Bay,/And in the gathered night,/When in dreams I go to you,/I hide from people's eyes." It's a poem about dreams coming true. Why am I telling you this? Well, when I was on the beach, I saw a crystal. It was a dreamstone! A dreamstone is a crystal that can make dreams come true. I guess I should test if this this is real. Tonight, I placed the dreamstone under my pillow and went to sleep. And I had this weird dream.

(Dream)

(Hippo was walking along a path, singing Koi wa Nandarou, when he saw a lake.)  
Hippo: Ah, it's a lake.  
(A figure appeared on the lake. It was Karen!)  
Karen: Young boy over there, is what you want in the gold ball I hold, or in the silver ball  
Hippo: Caren-san! That's you isn't it, Caren-san. Why are you wearing that weird outfit  
Karen:(Angrily) I'm not Caren! I'm the lady of the lake  
(She Calms down)  
Karen: Now then.  
(Hippo sweatdrops)  
Karen: Young boy, is what you want in the gold ball I hold or in the silver ball  
Hippo: U-Um... I guess... the gold ball!  
Karen: You're wrong! What you really want is in the silver ball! You want a lifetime supply of Monjayaki  
Hippo: Monjayaki? That's not what I want, it's what you wan't right, Caren-san?  
Karen: I'm not Caren! I just told you! I'm the lady of the lake  
(She gives Hippo the gold ball then disappears. The ball is a pair of autographed sneakers)  
Hippo: Ah! These are what I really wanted! Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers!

(Dream and Paragraph end)

The next day, "Yesterday, I had a really weird dream" I said. "A weird dream?" said Hanon, "What kind was it?" "Well, it was a dream where Karen-san dressed up as the lady of the lake and gave me a pair of Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers." I said. "What the? Caren dressed up as the lady of the lake? And giving you autographed sneakers?" said Hanon, "If I remember right, the other day you were looking at a magazine where they were a prize in some contest, right?" "Yeah" I said, "And I really wanted them but, I lost." "But I'm sure I'll get it now thanks to this!" I said. I showed Hanon the dreamstone. "What's with the glass-like stone?" questioned Hanon. "This is a dreamstone!" "A dreamstone?" said Hanon, "What's that?" I explained. "If you put this stone under your pillow when you go to sleep, you'll have a premonition of what's to come!" I said, "Basically, the dream you have when this is there will come true!" "Premonition?" questioned Hanon, "The dream you saw will come true? Which would mean you'll be getting a pair of Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers?" "Yeah!" I said, "Although, It might be today, it might not" Just then, Karen appeared and greeted us good morning. "Ah, Karen-san. Good morning" I said. "Hippo, If I remember correctly, you're a fan of Jennifer Houston, right?" said Caren, "I'll give these to you" Caren explained. "I lost in the contest that was held in the marketplace." "You lost?" said Core!Frisk. "What I really wanted was the silver prize, a lifetime supply of monjayaki, but I ended up getting the gold prize" Karen continued. I gasped. If the silver prize was monjayaki, Would that mean the gold prize was... (Sees the autographed sneakers) "It really happened! It's Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers!" I said, "Then this dreamstone is real! "Dreamstone? What the heck is that?" said Caren. "Dreamstones like this are normally at the bottom of the sea, but seeing one wash up here is truly a rare find." said Core!Frisk. I wasn't listening to her. Maybe, if I have dream filled with my love for Yuuri-san, then it will happen too?

So tonight, I was sleeping with the dreamstone. "Please let me have a dream where I am in love with Yuuri-san"

(Dream)

(Hippo was walking along a foggy path)  
(He then encountered Yuuri)  
Yuuri: Hippo-san, shall we stay here together?

(Dream end... for now)

I giggled.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

I walked in and I saw Hippo sleeping. Jeez, to be sleeping when there's still daylight outside. This isn't the Hippo I know! Why is he sleeping? Just then, I heard him sleeptalk. "Yuuri-san... to suddenly ask for me to stay with you like that..." Oh, he's dreaming abut that? Let's continue

**POV=Hippo**

(Dream continued)

(Hippo was with Yuuri near a lighthouse)  
Yuuri: Hippo! You're lying, weren't you!

(Dream end by hypnic jerk)

"YUURI-SAN!" "Hippo. What kind of dream did you see?" I asked. Hippo was stunned so there was no response.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

So anyways, Hippo was outside the Pearl Piari. "I really don't know what the dream meant, but as long as I stay away from foggy areas near the sea, or Yuuri-san, I should be fine." she said, "For all of today, I'll leave the Pearl Piari without meeting anyone! I'll sneak out and spend my time alone!" He left. I spied on him. L̴̝̠̞̰̠̺̫̲̟̀̎̽̂̎͌̓͠u̶̢̞͉̤̮̝̟͓̦͈͈͎͐̆͋̽̏̾́͗̃̕͝c̸̛̰͔̼̲͙͍̭̦̺̰̙͉̊̿͋̓̋͘̕į̵̢͈͖̻̱̯̱̩̺̎̓̒̑̈͌̒̾͝a̴̡̛̲͖̬̱͚̯̻͂̊̐̍́̿͌̈́͘͝͝ tried to avoid the dream, and it ended up happening anyway. So if I try to stop him running away, the dream will be prevented. I continued to watch him. Hippo was walking when... "Hey, Hippo-san!" He turned around. "Ah! Y-Yuuri-san!" "Where are you going? You said you were going to come and see me practice today, didn't you?" said Yuuri. "U-Ummm... that is... errrr..." "And what's with all the stuff?" added Yuuri. "Oh this!" said Hippo, "This is just, uhhh... umm.." "Yuuri-san, talk to you later!" he said. He left. "What's with her?" she said. "Maybe you should run after him" I said. "Okay" said Yuuri. She ran after her. Nyeh heh heh... You may have thought you could've fooled me, universe, but something like this won't fool this... No! What am I thinking? The dream will come true either way. I ran after them.

**POV=Hippo**

I was looking at a map. "From here, where should I go..." I said. The map got blown away. I chased after it. The map flew into a forest. It became foggy. "This sucks..." I said, "I don't know where the map flew off to... and now there's fog so I don't know which way's which." This is turning out just like that dream. No! I mustn't weaken! Yeah, as long as I keep moving and don't approach the coastline, I should be fine! But... where am I supposed to go in here? I saw a tree. "Alright!" I said, "If I go over there, I can get out of this forest!" I walked over to it. There are three huge trees here... could these possibly be... where I ended up in my dream too?! "W-What am I going to do?" I said, "I have to hurry and get away from here!" I ran off, but I saw a lighthouse. Which means... I'm near the sea. (Hat flies off) Oh no! My hat! But someone caught it. It was Yuuri-san! "Ah! Yuuri-san!" "Where are you running off to?" said Yuuri. "I... uh..." "Don't worry. Core!Frisk told me all about the dream you had." said Yuuri, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" The three of us (Did I mention Core!Frisk was with us as well) went into the lighthouse. "You know. Being here feels like we ran off here together." I said. "Yeah" said Yuuri, "It seems you believed one of those old myths that if you see someone you like in your dream, then whatever happens in it will happen in real life, huh..." "Yeah" I said. "Hippo-san, shall we stay here together?" "You know, you said that in the dream too" I said. "Looks like the dream really does come true no matter what" said Core!Frisk.

**POV=Hanon**

Me and Caren were looking for dreamstones at a nearby hydrothermal vent. If you're wondering why I'm looking for dreamstones, if I have a dream with Tarou-chan, it will come true with it! Just then, we heard voices. "For the two of you to be stranded here all alone. You sure are brave" "Hontoda yo ne!" It was the Black Beauty Sisters! "The golden needle of the haystack called the abyss, we're the Black Beauty sisters" said Mimi. "Please accept our black passion we'll send to you" said Sheshe. "Hanon, we have to get away from here!" said Caren. "Yeah" I said . They tried to get away. "It's showtime!" You can guess what happened

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae

Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara

**POV=Hippo**

My pearl shone. "Oh no!" I said, "Yuuri-san, I got to go. See ya!" I left. Core!Frisk ran after me. I reached up to Hanon and Caren. Oh no! They're being affected by the Black Beauty Sister's song! "I won't let you two do as you please" "You're the Pink Pearl..." started Sheshe. "...Guardian Prince!" finished Mimi. "Hippo..." said Hanon and Caren. "Hanon-san! Caren-san! You're alright!" I said, "Let's go, FreeSmart!" "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" We transformed into Idol Squared Forme. "For you two to try take the lead role by singing your horrible tunes," I said, "Our Pichi Pichi Voice will punish you!"

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe  
GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete janai koto ni kidzuite

Suddenly, "Mimi! Use the signal!" said Sheshe. "Gotcha! This should complete our plans!" said Mimi. She used a beam to signal someone. A loud noise happened. "What's this sound?!" said Hanon. "We can't sing!" said me. "It's a steam whistle..." said Caren, "No, it's the lighthouse's foghorn" They must've sent Izuru to turn on the foghorn. The Black Beauty sisters giggled. "As expected from the Pearls, being unable to sing with this sound!" said Sheshe. "Hontoda yo ne" said Mimi. Suddenly, the sound stopped. Why did it stop?

**POV=Core!Frisk**

Yes, I was the one who knocked out Izuru. Sometimes, I have to take care of them, too, I guess. Now Hippo! Sing!

**POV=Hippo**

You got that right, Core!Frisk. (I heard Core!Frisk speak to me in my mind) "Alright!" I said, "Everyone, lets do this once more!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage  
Me o sorasanai de mukiaeru yo nigetari shinai de!

Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga  
RIARU janai koto o oboete  
"Sasaeau" to iu imi o shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda kizuna wa eien  
Doko ni itatte todoku MERODII  
Hitoribocchi janaikara  
Meguri kuru kisetsu ga inochi o umidasu mitai ni  
Yukkuri dakedo sodatete yukou  
Fukaikizunao shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "Let's retreat!" said Mimi. "Right!" said Sheshe. They disappeared.

Later, Yuuri walked up to me. "Hey, Hippo-san!" said Yuuri. "Yuuri-san!" I said. "Hippo, where did you go?" said Kaito, "I was really worried and looked everywhere for you!" "Oh, I just was going out for a swim" I said. "Hippo-san," said Kaito, "You're lying, weren't you?" said Yuuri, "You said you can't swim!" I sweatdropped. "Actually, I've been taking swimming lessons and I've improved" I said.

**POV=Core!Frisk**

For a penguin to be not able to swim, how shameful. Anyways, it's a good think this matter is finally done with. And I put the dreamstone in my eye, never to be seen again.

* * *

Episode 33: Amusement Park Shenanigans

**POV=Hanon**

After school, we were walking. Me and Hippo sighed. "Hey, what's the matter with you three?" said Caren, "Sighing in unison like that..." "It's just that Yuuri-san hasn't played with me at all lately" said Hippo. "And Tarou-chan is so busy lately..." I said, "He doesn't have any time to, like, hang out with us" "Ah... Summer was so nice" said Hippo. "There were so many fun events at the seaside in the mountains..." said me. Sigh. We noticed a random parade float commemorating the grand opening of a recently built amusement park called Sea Park. "Sea Park?" questioned Caren. "Wow... Another new amusement park." said me. A flyer landed on Hippo's face. "What's this?" he said, "Let's see..." "Bring this flyer with you and the entrance fee is free. Please join us with your family, friends, or loved ones" OH MY AQUA! THIS IT IT! It's an event! An event! I have to invite Tarou-chan to it soon! No! I'll go invite him now! At times like this, speed is the most important thing! Looks like Hippo had the same idea. We ran off!

**POV=Caren**

I was walking on the beach, looking at the flyer. It's possible, even though I'd like to think it's not... This Sea Park could be a trap set by the water demons. I guess I really should stop them from going. I heard Hippo and Yuuri. They saw her. "Ah, Caren-san!" he said, "Guess what? Yuuri-san's decided to come with us to Sea Park" "Ah.. is that so?" I said, "That's good" I also heard Hanon. "Hippo! Caren! Tarou-chan said he'd come to Sea Park with us!" Hippo and Hanon high fived. "We did it!" "It's been so long since I've had a date with Tarou-chan. We'll be able to do things like this and that again!" "Ah! Me too!" said Hippo. "As far as I'm concerned, you never did it with her" Oh man. I can't let Hippo or Hanon know that Sea Park might be a trap when they're this excited about it. Oh well. As long as I take a good look around the place and stay focused, I should prevent these Amusement Park Shenanigans

**POV=Izuru**

We looked at the amusement park we just built. "If the Pearl Princesses and lots of people from the city see the flyers we sent out, they'll think it's fun and definitely come" said Mimi. Sheshe patted her. "And then all that'll be left to do is for them to fall into the trap." she said. "And then, the pearls shall be ours!" I said. Mwahahaha!

**POV=Hanon**

Me, Hippo, Caren, Yuuri, Tarou-chan, Yoshino, and Emi were at Sea Park. "Wow! It's so amazing!" I said. "Wonderful and pretty!" said Hippo. "Lets hurry and go inside!" I said. Me and Hippo watched a ginormous rollercoaster. "There it is!" said Hippo, "The Love Escalator rollercoaster" "It says here that it's the longest and tallest rollercoaster in the world" I said. Hippo rushed to Yuuri. "Hey, Yuuri-san." he said, "Let's ride on the rollercoaster first!" "I'll pass" "Eh?! Why?" "I hate waiting in lines" "They said we'd have to wait for about two hours" said Yoshino. "No way! And after I made these plans too!" said Hippo. "Hey, Tarou-chan! Let's go to the Haunted Mansion over there!" I said, "There's no line and we could get to it right away" Just then, Caren shouted "Don't go in there!" "Caren?" said Hanon, "What's the matter? Suddenly telling us to not go in" "Well, it's just... ummm..." "Caren..." I thought, "It couldn't be that she still hasn't given up on Tarou-chan, could it?" I remembered the times when I saw Tarou-chan stare at Caren. "Well, why don't we just explore, looking at all the rides." said Yuuri, "Then we can decide what to ride. Let's go Hippo" She left. Hippo followed. "Pandourin-san, Nanami-kun, we should all stay together" said Tarou. "Mitsuki-sensei, don't be telling us stuff like that on your day off!" I said. "Hanon-san" "Anyways, let's go to the Haunted Mansion anyway!" "Uhh... well... that is... Hanon-san!" "It'll be fine! Fine!" We left, I think I overheard Caren say that I never listen

**POV=Hippo**

We were walking when I noticed something. "What's up, Hippo-san?" said Yuuri. "That!" I said, pointing to a mini-coaster, "There's no line for that mini rollercoaster" I pushed her, saying "That should be fine, right? Right!" So we were on the rollercoaster. "Alright!" I thought, "With the speed it's going to go, both of us will get really excited!" I noticed everyone's wearing a raincoat. "I wonder everyone's wearing a raincoat. It's not raining." I said. "Who knows" said Yuuri. The ride was starting. I giggled. "Finally!" I thought, "This'll just take the Love Escalator's place!" The rollercoaster took a sharp turn down, scaring the crap out of me. But there's something more to my concern. Guess where the rollercoaster leads to. Yep, water. "WHY?!" I thought, "With this velocity, I'll turn into a penguin right before Yuuri-san's eyes!" My pearl started to shine. Oh no! Oh no! This is it!

**Teleport(Character=Hippo,Location(Core!Frisk)+(0,1,0))**

**Create Item=Dummy{Character=Hippo} at Location(Yuuri)+(0,0,0.5)**

The moment I turned into a penguin, I suddenly teleported right on top of Core!Frisk. "Ahhh... that was a close one!" I said. "Are you alright, Hippo?" said Core!Frisk. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, "If Yuuri-san had seen me turn into a penguin back there, it would've been really bad." "I'm just glad you're safe above all else" said Core!Frisk. She got out a hammer and whacked me turning me back into human forme. Yuuri found me, holding a dummy that looks like me. "Hippo-san!" she shouted. "Yuuri-san!" I said. "You suddenly vanished! What happened? When I came to, this statue was where you were" said Yuuri. "U-Ummm... that is..." Just then, Caren ran over. "Hippo!" "Ah, Caren-san!" "Are you alright?" said Caren. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said. "Aha! Were you two about to make out?"said Yoshino. Me and Yuuri blushed. "What! No!" I said. "I-It's nothing like that, you guys!" said Yuuri. Tarou and Hanon came up. "Everyone, you were over here?" said Tarou, We've been looking for you" "Ah... and I said we didn't have to, too..." said Hanon. "We couldn't just do that, Bubble-san" I noticed that Caren turned away when Tarou and Hanon came. "Now then, this time, let's all stay together." said Tarou. Just then, Caren ran off. "Ah, Caren-san." said Tarou. He ran over to him. "Then Tarou-chan likes Caren?" said Hanon. "It seems like it." I said. "I'm going to go after him and give her a piece of my mind!" said Hanon. She ran off "Ah, wait a second, Hanon-san!" I said. I ran off. And I think everyone else chased after us too.

**POV=Izuru**

Sheshe, Mimi and I were looking for that pearl. "And I really thought we had them when we saw the light of the Pearl, too..." said Mimi. "It vanished too quickly, and I don't know where it's gone off to." said Sheshe. "That doesn't matter. We're sure that the Pearl are somewhere here at Sea Park." I said, "We'll just blow this whole Sea Park away and then capture them!"

**POV=Caren**

If you're wondering why I ran off, I saw a sparkle and thought it was the water demons. Turns out it was just a balloon. I guess it didn't have anything to do with the water demons. "Hey, you're acting kind of strange lately" said Mitsuki. "Oh, me?" I said, "It's nothing" "If anything, you are the one who's acting strange" I countered. "When I first saw you, you reminded me of a girl I used to like" said Tarou. "A girl you used to like" I guess Hanon thought I was that girl. Just then, a fricking tornado came. "What?" I said. "What is that tornado?" said Mitsuki. I saw Yuuri on the bottom. "Caren! Mitsuki! Can you safely jump down from here?" she said. "Yeah" me and Mitsuki said. Me and Mitsuki jumped off. Good thing we were, like, 5 metres off the ground.

**POV=Yuuri**

Well, that's Caren and Mitsuki-sensei safe. Now I have to save Hippo and Hanon. "Hippo-sama! Jump!" I shouted. "Eh? But it's so high and I'm too scared to jump!" said Hippo. "It'll be fine!" I said, "Yuuri will definitely catch you! Don't worry!" "Yuuri-san..." Ruby said. He verbally nodded. He opened the door and jumped. I caught her. "Hippo-sama, are you alright?" I said. "Yeah! Thanks Yuuri-san!" said Hippo. "Tarou-chan! Catch me too!" said Hanon. "Okay!" said Mitsuki. Hanon jumped. Mitsuki caught her. "Thanks, Tarou-chan" I said. "Yoshino-san, Emi-san! Jump and get down here with the rest of us!" said Hippo. "T-That is..." said Yoshino. "I-It's pretty high and my leg won't move!" said Emi. "Yuuri-san! Get them!" said Hippo. "Okay!" I said. I ran off to the capsule.

**POV=Hippo**

"As I thought, this Sea Park was a trap set by the dark objects to lure us out!" said Caren, "When I heard the entrance fee would be free, I couldn't help but be suspicious of it" "Then you've been acting so strange because you were worried about the dark objects?" I said. "Yeah" "What? So that's what it was!" said Hanon. "Now! Let's go!" I said. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" We arrived where the Black Beauty Trio were. "They'll be engulfed by the remains of Sea Park and we'll capture them and bring them back to Gaito-sama" said Izuru. "This it too thrilling!" said Sheshe. "Hontoda yo ne!" said Mimi. "We won't let that happen!" I said. "To use Sea Park where everyone was having fun at as a trap," I said, "We will NEVER forgive you!" "The Pearls!" "We won't let this go as you wish!" I said. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe  
GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete janai koto ni kidzuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai kizuna o shinjite

Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi  
Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi  
Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto  
Nanatsu no umi musubu kizuna shinjite!

The tornado disappears. "Why must they always sing?!" screamed Rocky. "THe tornado I created... vanished?!" said Gelatin.

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "You've won for today!" said Izuru. The trio disappeared. "Alright, we did it!" I said. "We really did!" said Hanon. "But Caren-san..." I said, "If you thought Sea Park was suspicious from the beginning, why didn't you tell us?" "Sorry, sorry." said Caren, "You two looked like you were having so much fun, so I didn't want to tell you guys. But it looks like I actually ended up worrying you three in the end, anyways..." "It's okay" I said, "Everyone messes up" "You're right" said Caren, "From now on, I should warn you when something's up" "You got that right!" said Hanon

* * *

Episode 34: Auri's Visit

**POV=Hippo**

I was sweeping the floor, singing Koi wa Nandarou, when Taki-san came up. "Ah! Taki-san! What's up?" I asked. "Auri's coming to visit" said Taki-san. "WHAT!? AURI!?" "Mhmm. I was shocked about it when I found out too" said Taki. "So... when is she coming?" I said. "She's coming today" said Taki. Oh god! Oh no! The day has finally come! What am I going to do? The Pearl Piari will be destroyed! Sigh... Sigh... Okay, stay calm, Hippo. Now, tell them who Auri is. Alright. For those who don't know. Aurisumaris the Abalone, or Auri for short, is a distant relative of Taki-san who she takes care of sometimes. Apparently, she wants to be a fortune teller, so she goes to Taki-san for advice of being one. "Hey, Hippo. What's wrong?" said Hanon. "It's her" I said. "Who?" asked Core!Frisk. "Auri." I answered. "Oh, that abalone girl?" said Core!Frisk. I nodded. Just then, the doorbell rang. "You go get it" I said. Hanon walked up to the door and answered it. Sure enough, Auri was there. "Yo! I'm Auri!" she said. "This is the first time Hanon and Caren have met her, right" said Taki-san. "Yep" I said. "You see..." I explained to them everything I told you. "She seems harmless." said Caren. "Looks can be deceiving, Karen-san" I said, "When she came last year, she almost blew up the entire palace!" "That is, I just made a few mistakes here and there while mixing up a medicine which kinda caused an explosion." said Auri. "Eh! An explosion?!" I'll explain. So Auri was mixing up a potion. However, she caused a chemical reaction which exploded the palace. "She's really that dangerous?" said Caren. "Yes." I said, "However, she's a different kind of delusional train gone berserk from Hanon-san." "Hey! What do you mean?! That's rude, you know!" "In Hanon-san's case, she has a target and goes straight towards it directly" I explained, "But in Auri-san's case, there are no tracks! She is an unpredictable berserk train!" "Hey, penguin." said Crissie, "Did you say something" "N-N-No! Nothing! Not at all!" "By the way, I haven't heard why you want to be a fortune teller, Auri" said Taki. "'Why'?" said Auri, "It's going to be the era of fortune tellers from now on!" She told us that she was reading a magazine and read that boys are more attracted to mysterious girls. Thus she wanted to become a fortune teller. "And there you go!" said Auri, "That's why I want to be a fortune teller!" "I don't know how you reached that conclusion through that logic, but I will be giving you an assignment to help you acquire the necessary fortune telling skills" said Taki, "Try and figure out what tomorrow's weather will be. Any method you choose to tell the fortune is fine." "Okay dokay!"

Of course, of course, she threw her shoe out. How did she think that is going to work?! She went back inside and told Taki-san. "Then, you're sure tomorrow's weather is going to rain?" said Taki. "Yeah." said Auri, "It's perfect!" And it's sunny the next day. See, I knew it wasn't going to work. "MY FIRST PREDICTION AND I'M WRONG?!" Auri raged, "I HATE YOU, STUPID SUN!" I felt that Crissie got an idea. "If you think I'm just going to give up from this, you're hugely mistaken!" she said. Oh no! What is she going to do now? Yep, she's building a tower out of logs. Auri lit the pile of logs and did raindance. Just what is that girl thinking? And all of a sudden, Eriru came up. "Hey over there!" she said, "The dance you're doing looks kinda fun!" "Would you like to join my dance?" said Auri. "Eh? Is it really all right?" said Eriru, "Can I join in too?" Oh come on! For another confusing person to show up. It's just chaos at this point... HOLY FLIP! IT ACTUALLY STARTED RAINING. We went inside. "It feels like she predicted correctly with her willpower" said Hanon. "I think this should be called cursing rather than fortune telling..." said Caren. "Yeah." said Core!Frisk. "But this clears one of the hurdles, right?" I said.

"The next assignment is mixing potions." said Taki, "Fortune tellers also need to know their way around medical herbs and plants" "Yeah!" "This probably means she'll go into the sea or mountains to find ingredients, right?" said Caren. "Finally, she's getting into some real fortune telling training." said Hanon. "Though, I still have this chilling feeling that something bad's going to happen." I said. What's this? She's selling random junk? What does that have to do with her assignment?! "Hey, come one, come all to my bargain store!" she said, "These love granting accessories that you won't be able find even in first class department stores... ₘₐᵧᵦₑ... are all magical accessories! First one, first serve!" "Umm, I'd like that one please." said a girl there. "Sure! Miss, you have great taste!" said Crissie, "If your love for a boy is unrequited if you give that to him, his heart will be all yours... ₕₑᵣₑ ?￢ﾂﾑ ?￢ﾂﾒ" "So, everyone! How about it!" she said, "If you buy them, lots of good things will happen around you... ₚₒₛₛᵢᵦₗᵧ" "Hey, what're you doing, Auri-san?" I asked. "You can see just by looking!" Auri shouted, "I'm selling magical accessories!" "Are those... really magical accessories?" I said. "It kind of seems... incredibly suspicious." said Hanon. "Oh no no no!" said Crissie, "They're magic accessories where your love might possibly bloom! Just like I've been saying" "possibly?" I questioned. "Which means this is just a bogus boutique." said Caren. "This is just a product exaggerating advertisement" said Core!Frisk. And Eriru randomly appears again! She's with Maria now! "Hey! So I meet you again!" she said, "What're you doing over here this time!" "Ah!" said Auri, "You're the person who I was dancing with yesterday." "Now that I think about it, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I." said Eriru, "I'm Eriru and this is Maria" "I'm Campfire! Hello!" said Campfire. "Yo! I'm Auri!" said Auri, "Nice to meet you!" "My, your name is Auri?" said Maria, "Nice to meet you, too!" She noticed a shell pendant. She picked it up. "This is a cute pendant!" said Maria. "If you put a strong wish upon it, you'll be able to meet a person who you really want to meet... ₘₐᵧᵦₑ" said Auri, "It's a magical pendant!" "Oh! Is that true?" said Maria, "Well, my relationship with Gaito-sama has been one sided so far." "Then I'll take this, please!" she said. "Gladly!" Later, Crissie was using the money she earned to buy the ingredients she was tasked to find. "Coming to a department store to buy ingredients." said Caren. "I see now." I said, "In order to buy the stuff here, Auri was selling those accessories. Impressive" "Hippo, saying she's "impressive"." said Core!Frisk, "Is that something you're supposed to be impressed with?" "Cheating is not that impressive" said Hanon. "Yeah." said Caren, "I think this is fundamentally different from obtaining herbs" "Yeah." I said, "I guess she wasn't exactly buying dinner ingredients here."

"Good job!" said Taki, "There's only one ingredient left to get." "Madame Taki, is the last one she has to get hard to find?" said Hanon. "It's a Mermaids Heart" Hanon and Caren panicked. "At least that's what it's called." Taki reassured, "It's just a pearl" "The transparent medicine I want you to make this time is more potent than the one last time," added Taki, "So I'll ask you to use this black pearl!" "Ah... that scared me." said Caren. "I almost thought she'd try to take our hearts." said Hanon. "That being said, these black pearls are rare; asking Auri to find one would be asking for too much" said Taki, "I'll let you use the one I possess, but this wouldn't be an assignment if I just gave it to you." She continued to explain. "You see an uninhabited island over there? I will go hide the black pearl somewhere on that beach. Use your fortune telling and see if you can find it, Auri." Auri stared at her. "Once you find it, you can finish the medicine and that hurdle will be cleared." continued Taki, "Of course, for this task, neither Caren nor Hanon can't help you." "Okay!" they agreed. "I find that wording a bit troublesome" "However, I won't mind if you decided to take Hippo along with you!" added Taki. "N-No way! J-Just wait a second Taki-san!" I panicked, "W-Why are you asking me to sacrifice myself like that?!" "That is all!" said Taki, "Do you understand, Auri?" "Yeah!" said Auri, "I got it down perfectly!"

We were just standing there. "This feels like searching for a little piece of pearl in this wide field of sand" said Auri. "Your analogy isn't an analogy. That's exactly what the feeling is like." I said. We got digging. "Um... I'm going to take a break." I said. "You don't plan on ditching me and slacking, do you" said Auri. "I can't stay slouched down and do something for a long time" I said, "And besides. I'm only here as a helper. Don't forget that." I left. "Tch! He sure has a loud mouth." I overheard Crissie say. Just then, Core!Frisk came and told me that a rock was coming in my way. I dodged. I knew exactly who threw it. "AURI-SAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I shouted. "I just don't care about you right now" said Auri "I'm going to be an intellectual and mysterious fortune teller, become popular, and not give up until I get my perfect handsome guy!" Eriru and Maria appeared again. "Hey! What're you doing over here?" she said. "We meet again!" said Eriru. "Yo!" "Why are you digging up sand?" said Eriru. "Are you looking for something?" I felt like something was up with Auri. "Hey, do you two have a minute?" she said. "What is it?" said Eriru. "What do you want?" said Maria. "Could it be that your work and love lives aren't going all that well?" said Auri. "Our work isn't going well..." started Eriru. "And our love lives aren't either" added Maria. "Well you see, there's a hidden black pearl in this sandy beach that calls forth happiness!" said Auri. What the hell? She is using them! "Calls forth happiness?" questioned Maria. "A black pearl?" questioned Eriru. "If you find it, your work and love lives will all fall into place!" said Auri. "Alright!" said Eriru, "I do have some spare time so let's search or it!" They got digging. Auri watched, then left to set up the potion. "Alright. If I leave these to boil awhile and stick in the black pearl they find later, it'll be done!" she said. Just then, Yuuri came up. "Ah! Hey, Hippo!" she said. "Ah! Yuuri-san!" I said, "What are you doing here?" "I usually come here to practice rollerskating in private" Yuuri answered, "What are you doing?" "I'm helping this girl find a black pearl." I said. "A black pearl?" questioned Yuuri. "Not any old black pearl, The black pearl that brings forth happiness." said Eriru, "If we find it, any type of love we want will come true!" "WHAT?! Such a pearl exists?!" said Auri, "If it's true, I won't let anyone have it! I'll definitely be the one to find that pearl!" She ran off to get digging. Just then, Maria noticed Yuuri. "Ah! You!" said Maria. She shot an ice beam at her. She dodged. "Hey! What is going on here?!" said Auri, "Oh whatever" "Hey! I found it!" said Eriru, "Yay!" "Give me that!" said Auri. She snatched the pearl away. "Yes. Now the black pearl that brings forth happiness is mine!" said Auri. "Hey, Auri-san." I said, "You still have to complete the assignment that Taki-san gave you" "Huh?" said Auri, "Oh yeah. Now that I think about it, the black pearl was just an ingredient for a medicine to make things transparent, huh?" "What the? You tricked me!" said Eriru. "Liars must be punished!" "Green Pearl Voice!" Oh crap! "Yuuri-san, I'm just going to go now" I said. I left. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "What? Pink-kun is here?" said Eriru. "Oh that darn guardian" said Maria. "The guardian is here?" said Yuuri. "Yes, I am." I said, "For chasing little girls, I will not forgive you!" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" "Not if I start first!" said Eriru, "Dark Pichi Pichi Live Spin!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Mubouna fu kyouwa  
Uso o tsuku toki  
Akuma midori shinju  
Ima shisshin suru yo!

I guess that Auri must've put in the pearl, because all of a sudden, an explosion happened. It knocked me, Yuuri, Eriru, Maria and Auri out. When I woke up, Eriru and Maria were gone. I was in normal forme and so I took grabbed Yuuri and Auri and left. But Hanon and Caren were there. "So, you couldn't resist bringing Yuuri along." said Hanon. "W-What? It wasn't like that!" I said, "She just came to see what I was doing!" "Oh, is that so?" said Caren. "Yes!" I shouted. "Let's just go!"

Yuuri woke up to see me. I put her on my bed so she would wake up. "Hippo-san, what happened?" she said. "Don't worry. You're safe" I said. "What's going downstairs?" said Yuuri. "I'll go check" I said. I walked down and I couldn't believe what was happening! Hanon and Caren got the story all wrong! Later, "So in order to save you guys, she threw in all the ingredients at once, huh?" said Madame Taki. "Thanks to her explosion, we were able to drive off the Black Beauty Trio!" said Caren. What the hell? The Black Beauty Trio?! "Are you sure that's the way you think thing happened?" I said, "Isn't something wrong in the middle." "Well, she's a pretty serious girl." said Hanon, "Even though she was unconscious, there were many digging holes. And Hippo was with Yuuri so he wouldn't be much help." "She has been redeemed in our eyes!" said Caren. "You know!" I complained. "Speaking of Yuuri, where did you put her?" said Caren. "Well, she's on my bed-" "What? Yuuri was in your bed?!" said Hanon, "With you?!" I blushed. "You're getting it all wrong!" I shouted, "She was just sleeping!" "Just sleeping, you say?" said Caren. "What's going on?" said Yuuri. "Yuuri, was it good?" said Caren. "What on earth are they talking about?" said Yuuri. "These two think we did something" I said. Yuuri blushed. "We didn't!" said Yuuri, "We didn't do anything!"

* * *

Episode 35: Symphony of sorrow

**POV=Hippo**

I was reading my fortune with the Mermaid Uranai. I picked the Pharos card. "The Pharos Card... the card that signifies encounters in life" I said. I blushed. "Maybe it's saying something about me and Yuuri-san!" I said, "This time, I'll do a fortune telling for Yuuri-san's compatibility with me!" Just then, Caren who was chased by Hanon ran on my cards! "JEEZ! YOU GUYS AND YOUR RANDOM RUNNING AROUND IN MY ROOM!" I shouted, "Stop this, you two!" Hanon just looked at me, headlocking Caren. "What's all this commotion?" I said. "Hanon suddenly started attacking me for taking Mitsuki away from her and kept going on and on about it!" said Caren. "What? She thought you wanted Mitsuki-sensei?" I said. "I haven't even been to the Indian Ocean before" said Caren. "Then... who was that mermaid Tarou-chan saw in India?" said Hanon. "No clue." said Caren. "Hey! Why don't we ask Mitsuki himself!" I said, "Gather all your strength and ask what the mermaid was like!" "Yeah!" said Hanon, "Thanks Hippo! I love you!"

**POV=Hanon**

The next day at school, "Go on, Hanon-san. Mitsuki-sensei's along now!" said Hippo. "I really am going to ask him.." I said, "Caren could you ask him for me?" "You're the one who wants to know, right?" said Caren, "Ask yourself" "Hanon-san, just ask him real quick! Real quick!" said Hippo. "That's easy for you to say." I said. Yuuri came up. "Hey, you guys. What're you doing here?" she said. "Yuuri-san" said Hippo. Tarou-chan noticed! "Huh, everyone?" he said, "Why are you all there?" Hippo and Caren pushed me. "Umm... how can I say this..." I said, shyly, "Umm... Mitsuki-sensei, about the mermaid you met in the Indian Ocean... I'd really like to hear more about her... or something like that..." "Hanon-san" "O-Oh no! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! E-Excuse me" "Will you listen to me, Hanon-san." said Tarou. " It's already been about eight years since I went on my journey to India." Tarou explained, "I used it as an excuse while listening to Haruto Doumoto's musical performance and lost my confidence." "Haruto Doumoto?" said Yuuri. "Yes." said Tarou, "Yes. That day, Doumoto-sensei's piano playing and performance was beautiful. At that time, when I was still studying music, I completely lost all my confidence to play. All I was thinking about was quitting music altogether. When I was thinking of quitting, one day I sent a letter to Doumoto-sensei who soon sent me a reply back. "The music of each person flows in the heart of the person. If you can find it, it's wonderful and you won't have to worry about what others may think."" "That's when I thought I'd search for that inner melody." continued Tarou, "And so a few years later, I travelled to a place I always admired, India. Amidst my traveling, I met a beautiful mermaid with orange hair. During my stay in India, I met with that mermaid countless times. Everytime we met, she sang a very enchanting and mysterious song for me. In exchange, I let the melody that surfaced in my heart come out in my piano playing. We split an oyster and each kept one half, promising that we'd be with each other together forever. But for any encounter, separation always follows. She said she was a Mermaid Princess and wasn't allowed to leave the Indian Ocean." "The Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean..." I thought. "In the end of it all, she thought I had betrayed her." Tarou said, "And recently, I have been thinking of that..." "I have another piano recital in the near future, but..." he said, "If I don't move everyone during the performance, this time I might seriously consider permanently retiring from music" That was really moving, Tarou-chan.

**POV=Gaito**

I was looking at a picture of this guy that Maria gave to him. "So this is the man we want?" I said. "Yes, Gaito-sama" said Maria, "That man entices the Pearls with his mysterious piano playing." "So, what do you suggest?" I said. "If we capture him and have him play the piano for us, he'll lure the Pearl Princesses one by one." said Eriru, (She spins)"Then, I can get the three other pearls and you'll have six pearls!" "Interesting." I said Gaito, "Do it." (Eriru spins back) "Yes, Gaito-sama!" They left. Sara appeared. "You've figured out a way to capture the Mermaid Princesses?" she said. She instantly recognised the man in the picture I was holding. "What's the matter, Sara" I said, "You remember seeing this mas somewhere before?" "No! Not at all!" said Sara. "Though, your face right now tells me that this man is no stranger to you." I said. Sara took the photo out of my hand. "Oh my, are you jealous, Gaito?" she said. "Who would be" "I told you." said Sara, "I've hated humans, always. They are nothing more than my target of vengeance" She tore the photo in half. "Humans betray and are ugly beings" She left. "Sara"

**POV=Sara**

**Warning: Character=Sara not in List=MainChara**

**Continue?**

***Yes**

I was in my room. I opened my drawer and picked up half an oyster shell. I remembered the times I had with him. "Mitsuki..." No, No, No. I am no longer the Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean. I am no longer his mermaid. Mitsuki, you fool, The one you love no longer exists… That's right. I can never forgive you. Humans betray and are ugly beings. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!

**POV=Hanon**

Me, Hippo, Caren and Yuuri are at the concert hall. "It's just about time for Mitsuki-sensei's piano recital to begin." said Caren. "Yeah!" said Hippo. "Tarou-chan... I wonder if hes alright." I said, "Everyone will definitely be moved by his performance, right? If they're not, then Tarou-chan will..." ... "It'll be fine." said Hippo, "If it's Mitsuki-sensei's piano playing, the everyone will definitely be moved! There's nothing to worry about." "Mitsuki-sensei's coming" said Yuuri. I ran up to him. "Hanon-san..." said Tarou. "Please do your best during today's recital, Mitsuki-sensei!" I said, "We'll be cheering for you from our seats" "Thank you, Hanon-san." said Tarou, "I'm going to give out all of my strength I'm holding in and send it to everyone." "Well then, I'll see you later" he said. He left. Please let the concert go well and have Tarou-chan continue studying music. Please, Objectum Regina

I saw Tarou-chan walk on stage. The audience cheered. "Tarou-chan, hang in there, do you best" I thought. Tarou played. It was a wonderful song, a perfect song, it's... (get's interrupted by Hippo) "What are you doing?!" I said, "Especially at a time when Tarou-chan is doing his best at this performance!" "Listen carefully." said Hippo, "It's the sound of the waves, but it's not the same as normal waves... Can't you hear it?" I heard it. Is that a tsunami? "Let's go" I said. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" It was the Black Beauty trio! Hippo was talking to his imaginary friend again. "You stole the Dark Lovers' plan!" "I wouldn't say steal" said Izuru, "We thought of the tsunami idea ourselves. Our knowledge of that mysterious man did come from them, though." "Those stupid Dark Lovers were hiding it, but I got them to spill the information" said Mimi. "I don't care about that right now" I said. "For interfering with Tarou-chan's concert..." I said, "WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" We transformed into Super idol forme. "Oh no!"said Izuru. "Why did the Pearl Princesses have to come here!" said Sheshe. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe  
GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete janai koto ni kidzuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai kizuna o shinjite

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "You may have defeated us, but it looks like you're too late!" said Izuru. "Hey! What do you mean?" "No one can stop the tsunami now!" said Mimi. "The performance hall will be engulfed by the sea!" said Sheshe. They disappeared. "A giant tsunami..." said Hippo. Yep, it was there and it is huge! "This is terrible!" said Hippo. "We have to stop it!" said me, "Tarou-chan and everyone is in danger!" "It's impossible. We don't have the power to stop a tsunami that big." said Caren. Just then, a mysterious song started playing. It was a song filled with anger and misery. "This song is..." said Hippo. We saw a lady singing it. "Who's that? said Hippo. "Could she be..." started me. "...a FreeSmart Princess?" finished Caren

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjite  
Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo marude  
Suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo  
Sore o nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka  
Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no  
Tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga  
Musubareta aoi umi e

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou na uso mo ima mo...

The tsunami stopped. We turned around. "She's..." said Hippo, "G-Gone..." "How beautiful... and sad that song was..." said Hippo, "who was that woman."

**POV=Mitsuki**

**Warning: Character=Mitsuki not in List=MainChara**

**Continue?**

***Yes**

I finished playing the song. Everyone applauded. I could see Hanon-san cheer for me. But I still feel empty inside. Sara, I wanted you to hear it too. Sara, why did you leave me? I didn't betray you, I would never do that. Sara...

* * *

Hah, now Eriru is the one who didn't get a POV. Even Sara and Mitsuki got one. And they aren't even main characters. Well, everyone. Here's the preview

In Episode 36, Hippo and Yuuri find a baby. All sorts of chaos insues

In Episode 37, there are beads that can make love come true between two people

In Episode 38, It's the Christmas episode. Even though it's not Christmas when Angelo will write this

Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


End file.
